


I will always find you - Translation of Bonne Ame

by EvilChachouuu



Series: Translations of Bonne Ame [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Parent Trap (1998)
Genre: Adopted Children, Adoption, Alternate Identities, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Twins, BIG kisses, Believe in Swan Queen, Bicycles, Bikini - Freeform, Bisexuality, Boston, Brothers, Bye Graham, Children, Confessions, Confidence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Day At The Beach, Deal, Dinner, F/F, Family, Fear, First Meetings, Gaydar, Girls' Night Out, Good Evening, Grandmothers, Hermit Crab, Land Without Magic (Once Upon a Time), Mission Fic, Monopoly (Board Game), Phone Calls & Telephones, Prison, Real Family, Rejection, Restaurants, Slow Burn, Storybrooke, Summer Camp, Swan-Mills Family, SwanQueen Fanfiction Facebook Group, Switching, Twins, bike ride, faking, lasagna, lovebirds, on the floor, operation, swanqueen - Freeform, swimsuit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2019-08-23 03:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 59,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16610864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilChachouuu/pseuds/EvilChachouuu
Summary: What if Emma did not have one son, but twins? And if these two children, who do not know each other, found themselves by chance? And if, thanks to her children, Emma met the love of her life?Adaptation of the movie 'The Parent Trap' in Storybrooke.AU - SWANQUEEN





	1. Two for one

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Je vous retrouverai toujours](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/432377) by Bonne Ame. 



> Hey guys! This translation was requested on the Facebook group 'SwanQueen fanfiction' and the author allowed me to do it (thank you Caro!)
> 
> So here I am! I wanted to go further on my other translations in progress (from English to French) before starting to post this one, but I was just too impatient to make you discover this fabulous story!
> 
> *I am not a professional translator (yet), then there may be mistakes or clumsiness, so if you see something, pm me please and I would correct it.*
> 
> I hope that you will like it!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Congratulations, Emma, they're two beautiful boys!” The doctor's voice was almost totally covered by the peppy cries of two newborns.  
“No, I can't …” Sighed the 17-year-old mother, exhausted.  
“How are you going to call them?” Asked curiously the federal doctor attached to the prison of Phoenix, Arizona. He does not say a word for Emma's apparent distress but continued. “Well, for sure it will not be easy to raise them both here, but after all, in a short time you'll not be behind bars anymore, huh? So, these first names?”

Emma did not react. She had never wanted these children. Neal, the father, had seduced her, pushed her to do illegal things and because of him, she had ended up in this federal prison. No, definitely, she did not want to have any memories of him, even if they were helpless little humans. Moreover, she did not see herself raising children, not at all. Impossible.

Dr. Jones approached the bedridden young woman, with a baby in each arm and a big, silly smile on his face. He did not seem to notice the sadness of the young mother. So what was his surprise when she refused to take them for the first skin-to-skin contact. He had never seen that. He did not understand.

“Emma, take them … We will help you, but look at them, at least. They're beautiful and healthy!”  
“No, please … I'm sure they'll find a loving family and much more respectable than me. Try to understand me, I can't raise children …”

Her words became sob. Dr. Jones, dismayed, put the two brothers in a large double bassinet who although being only a few hours old, were as alike as two peas in a pod. A nurse led them to the nursery of the prison hospital.

“Emma, they'll stay two days at the nursery, the time to provide them care and to do the necessary examinations. If you change your mind …”  
“That will not be the case, thanks doc.” She turned her head towards the barred window, firmly concluding the discussion with the doctor who got up and left the room, all enthusiasm having deserted his face.

Due to her pregnancy, a few months after arriving in prison, Emma was allowed to be in a medical cell with a comfortable bed in a larger room. Even if it was not luxurious, she was at least alone in her room, and not disturbed by snoring and other indiscreet questions from other fellow prisoners. It was just when tears began to roll that she appreciated the isolation she was lucky enough to enjoy.

“Knock, knock, knock. May I?” Asked a cheerful little voice behind the heavy dark green metal door.

Without even waiting for Emma's answer, who dried her tears as discreetly as possible, a young nurse of 18 years appeared on the threshold of the cell. Jane was very recently graduated and had her first job in the Phoenix Women's Federal Prison. Yes, it was complicated and she was scared at first, but she finally got used to the inmates and the prison life. Following Emma's pregnancy, she had come to know her. In prison, relations with others change and Emma did not rub shoulders with other inmates so she appreciated the presence of Jane who made her forget a little her morose and identical daily. They were almost the same age and got along pretty well.

“I saw your little guys, they're beautiful! Congratulations to the mother!”  
“Don't get too excited, Jane, I'll not keep them.” Emma answered in a monotone voice.  
“How are you not going to keep them? Stop it. They're super healthy and handsome! They'll make the pride of their mom!”  
“No, I'll fill out the adoption papers, Jane! I can't keep them!”  
“But …”  
“No discussion! Do you see me, 17-year-old single mother with twins and freshly out of prison? Ah, great family picture! I bet I couldn't even handle two month time in real life! Not to mention the wonderful education that I'll give them, yeah … I don't even have a model of mother that I could imitate …”

Emma uttered this speech without stopping and the sobs started up again with renewed vigor. She had been abandoned at birth and lugged from foster home to foster home. Emma has never known maternal love. This wound buried deep inside her now resurfaced intensely. She regretted the gesture of her mother who had never been able to love and raise her, but in a way, today of all days she understood that mother she had never known, and understood the fear and helplessness she must have felt at the birth of her daughter.

“I can't, Jane … They'll be happier without me.” She said in an faded voice intermingled with sobs.  
“Shh … It's ok to cry, you'll feel better. I understand your fears, Emma. I cannot say that I know how you feel, but I understand that you don't feel capable to raise them as you would want it to. You're their mother so it's your choice, and whatever it is, I'll understand it and I'll help you.” The fine words of Jane reassured the pretty blonde. She took the young nurse in her arms, her body shaking. “And Neal, perhaps he wants to recognize and raise them?”  
“Neal?” Iterated Emma, a mocking grin on her lips. “Neal doesn't even know they exist! He sent me to jail whereas I didn't know that I was pregnant! I don't even know where he is right now and by the way, I don't want to ever hear about him again. I should've steered clear of this guy …”  
The look that was sad became dark when she spoke of her ex-boyfriend.  
“Do you want to go to see them, just once? Just to see how cute they are, come on!”  
“Please, Jane, don't keep on …”  
“Sorry, Emma. I … Well, I'll let you rest and come back tomorrow to see if the healing is going well, ok?”  
Was Jane's enthusiasm fake? Emma did not know, but the smile of her only friend had the virtue of reassuring and calming her.  
“Yeah, okay. See you tomorrow and thanks for everything, Jane.”

Once again alone in her cell, Emma felt devastated. She was feeling blue because of the physical fatigue and the prospect of abandoning her sons. She knew it was the best thing to do. That she would only be a burden for them, that she would not be able to raise them and that they would end up dunces, or worst: criminals!  
After two hours of intense reflection, she fell asleep, exhausted.

She had not even seen her twins.

xxx

Emma was awake in the early morning hours and her decision was made. It's therefore firmly and with a strong will that she waited the opening hour of the administrative office. At 9 o'clock exactly, she was facing the secretary.

“Emma? You're up? You should rest, you know, it's not serious …”  
“Yeah, I will. Anyway I … Would you have forms for …? Huh, you know, for the babies …?”  
Emma dared not utter the word 'abandonment'. Putting a word on her gesture would give her a reality in which she could not go back.  
“Are you talking about full adoption forms?” The secretary looked at her suspiciously over her little glasses.  
“Um, yeah … I … I can't keep them, you see …”  
“Yes, you're right. Indeed, I think it would be better for everyone.” The contempt in her voice was by no means hidden but Emma managed to contain herself. The employee continued. “The problem is that we don't have it right now. It doesn't happen often, childbirth in prison, least of all followed by abandonment. I'll have to ask the administration, I'll not have it until tomorrow.”  
“Well, I'll wait.”  
“In any case, what else do you have to do here than wait, huh? It's not like you're oooverworked, huh? It must be said that if you had one, you probably wouldn't be here.”

It was too much for Emma.

“SHUT UP! SHUT UP! You don't know anything about my life, you don't know anything about my story! You're judging me but you don't know what I lived! Do you think it's better for these kids if they don't know me? Well, yes, you'll be pleased, I agree with you! I'm a drifter and the only good thing I'm going to do in my 17 years of addle existence, it's going to give these children a better chance. So don't despise me, I despise myself well enough for two …” It was as if all her pains contained since her unhappy childhood, her arrest, her delivery were ten times more intense. She was breathless and, without even looking at her, added. “I go back to my cell. I'll come back tomorrow.” She slammed the door.

The secretary worked in prison for twenty years, she had seen many young people in revolt against the entire big bad adult world and did not even take offense to get water and spit in the face or be insulted. She was not used to worrying about the prisoners, but Emma's distress did not leave her unmoved. She grabbed her phone.

“Hello Jane, it's Kate from the administrative office. Am I bothering you?”  
“Hi Kate, no it's ok. What's going on? Is this still a recalcitrant computer file problem?” Joked the nurse on the phone.  
“Jane, it's about Emma. She just left my office and I think she's not well. She wants her kids to be adopted – well, I'm not saying it's not the right thing to do …”  
“Yes, I know. She is decided and when she has something on her mind …”  
“That's not what's bothering me, Jane. Let's say she looked … uh … fragile? I'm worried about her moral, you know. So I was thinking that as you are a sort of friend for her, if you could go see her, take her mind off things …”  
Jane was pleasantly surprised that behind Kate's little glasses and always perfect buns, a human being with feelings was hiding. It was hard to believe.  
“Oh yes. Anyway I had to go see her this afternoon for postpartum care. I'll try to make her smile … Thanks for worrying, Kate.”  
“Yeah. Well, have a good day.”  
“Good day for you too! Oh by the way, as soon as you have the forms, tell me and I'll bring them to her. It'll avoid a new scandal.”  
“Good idea! Thank you, bye.”

xxx

The afternoon with Jane was a breath of fresh air for Emma. She laughed. She had not done it for several days, each taking care not to mention the children or abandonment.

Emma found herself alone in her cell again when evening came, she thought back to these two little beings who must surely sleep peacefully not far from where she was. For the first time in almost 24 hours, she suddenly wanted to see them.

“Just to see them, to see if they look alike, that's all.”

She got up and knocked on the armored metal door. A female prison warder with a deep voice appeared in front of the porthole.

“What do you want, Swan?”  
“Um … I would like to go for a walk, I'm numb …”  
“Ah ah ah! Are you serious? Since the time you're here, do you think you can go out whenever you want?”  
“Please, I just want to go …” She lowered her voice, as if she dared not confess it. “... at the maternity ward.”  
“Do you wanna see your weans? Pfff, it's good because it's you, Swan …” The door opened and the guard led Emma to the nursery. “You have 5 minutes. After this time I'll come to grab you by the scruff of the neck.”  
“I'll not even need that much, thank you.”

When Emma entered the room whose soft warmth contrasted with the biting cold of the corridors of the prison, she felt her heart pounding hard in her chest. The young woman approached slowly. For nothing in the world she would have wanted the children to wake up and start bawling. She walked as if she were in a field full of mines. Her heart was beating so hard she was afraid they would hear it. In the room, four young children slept silently: two children aged 1 and 2 who were born in prison and raised by their mothers still here, and at the back of the room, two sleeping newborns face to face holding their hands in a small glass bassinet with wheels.

She looked at the two babies in front of her. It's true they looked alike: the same little turned-up nose, their identical closed eyes. It looked like they were both sleeping in front of a mirror. She watched them for a while, a barely visible smile on her face. She did not dare to touch them, for fear of hurting them.

Suddenly, one of the two infants gesticulated, waved his arms and finally opened his eyes. Emma froze. When he turned his head and his eyes full of life crossed his mother's emerald green eyes, Emma could not restrain the tears that had accumulated for a few minutes.

“Hey you … You wonder what I'm doing there, huh …? After all, maybe you wonder who I am … Actually, I don't know who I am … A teenager? A prisoner? Your … mom?”

No, it was not possible. He did not understand what she was saying. An infant does not understand what is said to him. 

She was trying to reassure herself. Yet at the end of her monologue, the baby had smiled at her.

It was these few minutes in the nursery of a federal prison in Arizona that changed the life of the young Emma Swan.


	2. Holiday departure

11 years later …

“Hurry up, Matt, we'll be late and you'll miss the bus!”

Emma Swan was standing on the doorstep of the little Boston apartment in which she had been living with her son since that brief eye contact exchanged a dozen years ago in a prison nursery.

The boy was tall for his age, it was demoralizing for who would never have wanted to see him grow up and become more independent, like today. The cute little round-faced boy had inherited her stubbornness and character mixed with a undoubted kindness. Physically, he had the tousled brown hair of his father, and had very few maternal features, except for his emerald green eyes. But Emma was not offended, even if her son's expressions sometimes brought back bad memories of Neal.

“Maaaaaatt, what are you doing?”  
“It's okay, Mom, coming rignt up! Don't worry, I'll get this bus!”  
“I hope so! Because if I get stuck with you for 10 days, what a pleasure! I want a holiday too, huh!” Emma loved to tease her son, knowing that he was going to give her a taste of her own medicine.  
“Ah ah, hilarious! Anyway, if I don't have it, you'll have to get me a lift and everyone will see little Matthew Swan with his 'mommy', so I can tell you I'm going to take this bus, don't worry!”

The little family ran in the spring freshness of Boston, a backpack on the boy's back, and a big travel bag on his mother's shoulder. They arrived breathless at the rendezvous point which was recognizable with the dozen children accompanied by their parents moved in front of a coach.

“There you go! The coach for Chippewa Camp, just in time, phew! Come on, son. Climb in there and have a good holiday!”

Emma looked good, but she was anxious. It was the first time she'd be separated from her son for more than a weekend, and even though it saddened her, she tried not to let it show. Her eyes were starting to shine when …

“Hey mom, you're not going to cry, huh! It's embarrassing …”  
“Oh Matthew, it's okay! I'm just wondering who I'm going to beat at video games for 10 days without my little darling!” Matthew hugged his mother's waist affectionately. “Have a good holiday and have fun, kid!”  
“Thank you, Mom! You do wait me for the pizza and ice cream night in front of the TV, huh?”

“Children traveling to Chippewa Camp must board the vehicle. The departure is imminent!”

Matthew and Emma smiled at each other and the little boy got into the bus filled with noisy and agitated children. He sat next to a window. They greeted each other with a big smile when the bus started to roll. Matthew was excited to spend 10 days at this children's camp. As soon as he saw the ad for "Chippewa Camp, the coolest camp in Maine, where kids become great adventurers" in a magazine, he had never ceased to implore his mother to go there.

ooo

_“Please, mom, it looks fantastic, and I'll make lots of friends!”_   
_“But you already have a lot of friends in school, right?”_   
_“But it's not the same as holiday buddies! And then, you always say that you're tired … well, that way you can rest … or even having a good time, with whom you want, without a child around, if you know what I mean …”_   
_“Matthew!” Emma played the offended. But between them, the discussion was very free on all subjects, including Emma's love life which was no secret to her son. “It's very expensive … Do you think I'll be able to pay you such a leisure stay with my poor sheriff pay?”_

_Money had never been a bigger concern than another in the Swans' life, but life in Boston was not cheap and they had to be careful._

_When she was released from prison, Emma had decided to get her life back, by managing at once the education of her son, she had graduated to work in the police. It was like a personal vendetta._

_Finally, Matthew's arguments ended up bearing fruit. One evening while they were eating, Emma announced to her son that he would soon have the privilege to …_   
_“… be a Chippewa adventurer in this luxurious and overpriced camp!”_   
_“Is that true? Yeeaaahh! You rock, Mom! Thank you!”_   
_“Oh, pay attention to your manner of speaking, though. I know you're happy, but you don't have to copy my potty mouth, eh!”_

_It was with great joy that Matthew spent several weeks preparing for his trip, to pack his things, to revise the lessons of survival in the wilderness and other tips and tricks of Robinson Crusoe._

ooo

Although he was looking forward to this trip, the boy was afraid to spend 10 days away from his mother. He would not have confessed to anything in the world but it was the first time he would be away for so long from her and he feared a little this distance. Since his birth, they had lived in a fusional way, as if they were alone in the world, to encourage and to help each other. Both knew they could rely on each other and Matthew had never lied to his mother, even when he had stolen for the first time in a supermarket or, more often, when he was given a low rating at school.

Emma never blamed him. She had been through this too and knew from experience that reprimanding a child was the worst thing to do. Sometimes her most conservative colleagues reproached her – more or less frankly – her 'educational laxity' like they said, but for her, loving her son did not mean grounding or depriving him of video games. For all that, Matthew was not a bad-mannered kid, on the contrary. He was kind and polite and Emma liked to think that eventually, she had not failed that much. So yes, maybe he was not top of the class but after all, a child does not have to be the first to be happy, Emma often thought. The smile constantly settled on her son's face confirmed that.

Matthew knew he was born in prison, she had never hidden his past. He obviously did not shout it from the rooftops but he knew that if he wanted to, he could talk freely with Emma without her getting upset. Life was therefore peaceful among the Swans.

However, every night, when she was falling asleep, she thought of the other child, the baby who had not opened his eyes that night at the nursery. She wondered what he was becoming, if he was happy. She gave him a silent 'goodnight' every evening before falling into sleep. Nobody had ever heard of him. Matthew was an only child for all. She would never talk about him. It was her only secret and she was living with it, like a culpable memory from another life.

xxx

“Hey, what's your name?” asked Matthew's seat companion, a boy – about ten years old – with red hair and round glasses that occupy half of his face. Matthew was lost in thought since the beginning of the trip and had not even noticed him.  
“Matthew Swan. But all my friends call me Matt. You?”  
“Leo.” Replied the young redhead. “Nice to meet you! Where do you come from? I'm from Edinburgh, you know, it's in Europe, in Scotland actually. It's in the North of the United Kingdom!”  
Leo seemed very proud to talk about his country. Matthew understood where his strange accent came from.  
“I don't know Europe very well. I'm from Boston! But it's crazy that you come from so far for a simple holiday camp.”  
“A 'simple holiday camp'? You're kidding! Camp Chippewa is much-touted like hell! We come from all over the world to stay there!”  
“Oh, so that's why it was so expensive …” Mumbled Matthew.  
“What are you saying?”  
“Nothing. So, did you come alone or with friends?” Matthew was a very sociable boy so he continued the conversation with interest.  
“I came alone, my parents told me that I'll make friends!”  
“I've no doubt about it!” Matthew answered sincerely.

The boys were not affected by the two hours of travel, telling each other and comparing their American and European lives. That's when they noticed a fir forest through the windows that they realized that they would have arrived soon.

“Wow, it's going to be awesome!” Exclaimed Matthew. As a good American town dweller, he had not often set foot in the forest, even though his mother made it a point of honor to walk with him regularly in Boston's parks. But the plane trees of the cities were nothing compared to the majestic fir trees that seemed to touch the sky.

“It's beautiful, it looks a bit like the Highlands!”  
“The what?” Asked the curious Matthew.  
“The Highlands is a natural park in Scotland and it's like here, with lots of nature and forests! Come on, we arrived, we get off!”

The bus had just stopped in a glade and the excitement was felt by all the children eager to get off as quickly as possible. When Matthew and Leo set foot outside, the fresh smell of the forest reached them. In front of them, a large sign stood proudly at the entrance of the glade and indicated:

CHIPPEWA CAMP

Welcome to young adventurers!

The camp consisted of dozens of small cottages built around a duck-egg blue lake, the trees created a protective vault above the houses. An atmosphere of adventure and conviviality emanated from this place.  
“Wow! This holiday will be awesome!” Thought Matthew.

He was drawn from his reverie by the voice of a young animator in her twenties who was screaming in her megaphone.  
“Welcome to Chippewa Camp, kids! Take your bags and head to the meeting point of the newcomers, where we'll call the register and we'll give you the group breakdown in the cottages!”

It's not without difficulty that Matthew and Leo recovered their suitcase among those of all other children, and entered the camp.

“It's amazing!” Leo enthused. “Look, there's a pontoon on the lake, that means we can swim in it! And there are kayaks! And there, did you see? A trampoline! And there are plenty of bikes! This is so cool!”  
“Yeah and maybe we can even make fire, like real adventurers!”

“Come closer! Come closer, newbies! Please, come this way!” The young counselor was pretty and Matthew noticed her small freckles matching her flaming red hair. Once all the children of the bus were regrouped, she spoke in a loud and cheerful voice. “Hi everybody! My name is Liz and I'm one of the summer camp counselors! Adventurers have arrived this morning and we now welcome the Boston bus. Our team is now full! So here's what we're going to do: I'll call you one by one, give you the name of your cottage and you'll have an hour to settle down. At 7 p.m., we'll all go to the canteen-chalet which is … right behind you!” Together as one, all the children turned their heads at the same time to discover the place where they were going to eat, from which emanated a sweet smell of food. “So, in the cottage 'Beech': John Barrymore, Lucas Clayton, Jack Johnston and Mick Hamilton! Welcome, boys!” Four children came out of the row and headed for a cottage whose door was decorated with a beech leaf, and which Liz pointed out. “In the cottage 'Oak': Michael Houston, Henry Mills, Jack Ferguson and Leo McArthur!”

“Hey, it's me! I'm in this one! But it's too bad, we're not in the same …” Leo lamented.  
“It doesn't matter, you know, we'll see each other during the day! Anyway, I don't intend to stay locked up all day in my cottage! See you later!” Matthew watched his new friend headed for his cottage, along with three other boys, who had almost arrived at the door.

“In the cottage 'Fir': Matthew Swan, Brian Miller, Harry Jones and William Jones!”

Matthew picked up his travel bag and headed for the cottage. It was the closest to the lake and the view from the windows should be beautiful, he thought. Three other boys joined him on the way. He began the discussion.  
“Hi, I'm Matthew – but I prefer being called Matt, I come from Boston, what about you?”  
A boy with black eyes and brown hair answered him first.  
“I'm Harry, and he's William.” He said pointing to a younger boy walking by his side. “He's my little brother. We're from New York, but we took the bus from Boston with you!”  
“Nice to meet you! And you?” Matthew asked, turning to a blond little boy, who looked young and shy.  
“Brian … I'm from Boston too.” He answered with a quiet voice.  
“Well guys, I feel we're going to have fun!”

xxx

The end of the afternoon was spent in a happy atmosphere. The four boys unpacked their things as quickly as possible so that they could discover the camp. But 7 p.m. arrived faster than expected and their walk had to be postponed. They headed for the canteen and sat on one of the four benches that surrounded two gigantic solid wood tables. Matthew was chatting with Harry when he saw Leo striding towards him. Matthew greeted him with a big smile.  
“Hey Leo, so are you well settled? I'm with boys from New York and …” Leo cut him off.  
“Matt, wait, I have something crazy to tell you!”  
“Oh? What? Have you already found a treasure?” Joked Matthew.  
“No, stop it's hyper weird: there's a guy in my room, he looks like you! I even thought for a moment that you followed me to my cottage, but when I spoke to him, he told me his name was Henry! But he looks incredibly like you!”  
“It seems that we all have a double somewhere on Earth, maybe mine has decided to spend a vacation with me!”  
“But I swear, Matt! It's hellacious how he looks like you! You have to see him right away!”

The excitement was reddening Leo's cheeks, who spoke more and more quickly and seemed in a state of trance. Matthew thought it was a joke at first but he was starting to believe his friend. After all, boys with green eyes and brown hair without any particular physical traits, are everywhere. Maybe this boy looked a little like him and Leo's imagination got carried away. After all, they did not know each other very well. He could very well have seen a resemblance where there was none. But Matthew's curiosity was stirred up.

“Ok, ok, calm down, I'll go see your friend. And you'll see that you imagined things. Where is he?”  
“He told me he was going to arrive in a few moments, you'll not miss him …” Leo replied with a smirk.

Indeed, a few moments later, the cottage door opened and stupefaction froze Matthew. On the threshold, stood … a mirror! Or at least, that's what Matthew thought. A young boy of the same height, the same size, with the same tousled brown hair, and the same round face had just entered the canteen. It was no longer a vague resemblance, or a simple confusion on Leo's part. Matthew felt it, saw it: that boy was identical to him. The only difference was in the dress code. While Matthew wore simple worn jeans, sneakers and a formless t-shirt; the other boy was much more classy – elegant trousers topped with a brand polo, and a gray scarf with red stripes.

Once he had recovered from the surprise, Matthew got up and walked with an insecure step towards the other vacationer. When the latter saw him, he slightly moved back. He stared at him in amazement.

“Uuh … Hi …” Shyly said the stranger in a toneless voice, fear in his wide green emerald eyes.  
“Hi … um … who are you?”


	3. Reunion

“Who I am? But I can return the question to you …” Replied Matthew's mirror, defensively.

Matthew tried to calm everyone's minds, he did not want the boy to shut down and finally get no answer. So he took him aside to avoid the insistent glances of others on them. The two boys watched each other silently, both can read on the other's face his own stupefaction and his own curiosity. Everything was the same: the same green eyes, the same round cheeks, the same slightly sticking-out ears. Matthew calmly continued the discussion after snaped out of it.

“My name is Matthew Swan … Yes, like the bird, it's funny, isn't it?” His joke went down like a lead balloon, and his interlocutor answered him with a tone still suspicious.  
“Henry, Henry Mills. I am from Storybrooke, Maine.”  
“Um, where's that? I've never been out of Boston …”  
“It is a small pretty town which is located … Wait, we're not going to talk about geography in this situation …”

The incongruity of the scene wad suddenly blindingly obvious for Matthew. He was talking about American cities while he was experiencing the strangest situation of his life!

“You're right, let's get to the serious stuff: you find me so handsome that you stole my face? You'll congratulate your surgeon, it's pretty damn well done!” Matthew was trying to relax the atmosphere, as he was failing to relax himself. He wanted to look detached while he was boiling inside.  
“Very funny, I can return the compliment, eh! I am like that since always, it's probably you who copied me!”  
“Seriously, how many chances are there for two people to be so identical?”  
“Do you think we are so identical?” Henry was trying to find the slightest difference in Matthew's face, without much success. “Look, this dimple there is higher than mine, and you have more freckles …”  
“Stop that, Henry. Don't deny what you see, we're the same and it's too weird, now we'll have to understand why.”  
“You're probably right.”

“Diner's ready, kids! And enjoy your meal!” Yelled a counselor in the canteen.

The boys, obliged to sit down at the table, would have liked to continue talking, but the presence of their many neighbors forced them to postpone this discussion until later. They were already attracting enough attention. Most of the other children thought it was probably two brothers who were spending their holidays together and no longer paid attention to them. But their roommates began to question them with much curiosity. It was Leo, always so talkative, who started first. He was excited and spent his time putting his glasses up on his nose, and his voice grew louder and louder.  
“Well, guys, I think that's pretty crazy! First, are you sure you don't know each other? No, because it's not possible that two people who don't know each other are so similar! I read in a magazine that humans have at least 30,000 genes each. You must have these 30,000 genes all alike, it's impossible and …”  
“Yes, thank you Leo, but please … We're not all alone at this table, uh!”  
Leo blushed with embarrassment and apologized for making the whole crowd enjoy his excitement about the two boys. Harry – Matthew's roommate – resumed in a low voice.  
“I quite agree with Leo. You're so alike that tomorrow when you change your clothes, it'll be necessary to put labels to differentiate you!”  
“You may be brothers.” A timid voice spoke. The boys turned their heads and noticed the presence of Brian, the little blond from the cottage 'Fir' .  
“No, it's impossible …” Matthew answered, but not really convinced. “Well, guys, please, we've had a long trip, I'm tired and hungry. Can this discussion be postponed?”  
He glanced at Henry, who nodded. He also seemed overwhelmed by Matthew's presence and the last thing he would have liked to do was talk about it with everyone around the table. So they began to dine silently. But the idea Brian mentioned started to develop in their mind.

xxx

When their meal was over, Henry and Matthew came out discreetly, being careful not to be followed by the other boys. Once outside the noisy and crowded canteen, the fresh air and the calm of the forest relieved them. As they both headed for the lake, Henry broke the silence.  
“Well, let's start from the beginning, will you?” Matthew giggled quietly, as they both sat on a log facing the lake. “What is it?”  
“No, nothing, it's just your way of speaking, your way of dressing – it shows that you're a toff, uh …”  
“A toff? That is to say? Do you mean with an education? It's sure that if we look at you …”  
“Oh, oh, oh, Henry, stop. We're not going to start like that, huh? I was joking, that's all! So, ok, let's start from the beginning. I'm from Boston, you're from Streetbook …”  
“Storybrooke.” Henry corrected him. “Anyway, I've never been to Boston and you don't know Storybrooke. How old are you?”  
“I'm 11, I'll be 12 on October 11 …”  
“Me too!” Interrupted Henry. “I will also be 12 on October 11th ! It can not be a coincidence …”  
“Ok, so it's really creepy! I thought Brian was probably right when he said we were brothers, but if it is, we're more than that, we're …”  
“Twins!”  
“But how would it be possible? I live alone with my mother, she had me when she was in prison and …”  
Henry opened his eyes wide, surprised at this intimate statement coming out of nowhere.  
“In prison? Your mother went to jail? Well, great family … My mother is mayor of the town.” He replied proudly.  
“So what? She has probably made youthful indiscretion, but she's the best of moms!” Matthew rarely flew off the handle except when he thought it was worth it. And to defend his mother was the best reason.  
“Yes, sorry Matthew, I beg your pardon. So you said that your mother had you in prison. Well, that does not help us …”  
“No, indeed. And your mother is a mayor then?”  
“Yes, she is Mayor of Storybrooke, she is an important woman in our little town. And she …” Suddenly Henry stopped speechless and then resumed abruptly. “Where did your mother go in prison?”  
“Uh, in Arizona, I think … What's the matter?”  
“Nothing. Well, uh … it's late … I think we should go to bed.” Henry added the gesture to the word, rising from their makeshift bench.  
“Henry, wait! Why are you leaving like this? I still have lots of things to ask you!”  
“Yes, well, we'll see, see you later, good night!”  
And it was with these words that Henry entered his cottage, leaving Matthew alone in the darkness of the night.  
“Okayyy, wow … Weird bro'!” He said to himself. It was with a slow pace and not without some regret at this shortened discussion that he went to the 'Fir' cottage.

xxx

The night was rough for the two boys. With the freshness of the forest, the owls' hooting and the questions in their heads, the night was not restful. Matthew wondered why Henry had cut the conversation so abruptly. He reconstructed the scene in his head and sought to understand what he could say or do that could have hurt him, but these questions remained unanswered. Henry had set face when Matthew had started talking about Emma. Could it be that he refuses to associate with a son of an ex-inmate? No, it was not that. Henry stopped when he started talking about his own mother. What was so terrible about her that Henry could not tell him? All these questions tormented him. He turned and turned in his bed, without succeeding in turning a blind eye for more than a few minutes each time. 

In the 'Oak' cottage, Henry was also thinking of Matthew, whom was in his bed in the cottage next door. So Matthew was born in an Arizona prison. Could it be …? No, it was impossible … By talking with Matthew earlier, Henry had understood everything, but he did not want to admit it, not yet.

At once scared and excited by this discovery, he thought of his mother, all alone in their big house in Storybrooke. What would she say if she knew what Henry was going through right now? Anyway, what could she do at this hour? Perhaps she had taken advantage of her son's absence to convene an special city council to be more available when Henry returned? Or maybe she was going out with Graham? Henry loved his mother – tall, dark hair, extremely charismatic, she imposed respect on anyone who met her. Her mayor status had been hard won, and she had never failed in her duties as a first citizen. Even if Henry suffered a little from his mother's absence at the school gates, or late meetings that often made Henry fall asleep without a 'good night' from his mother. However, when she managed to find time for him, their relationship was very tender and maternal, but still she had to find time for him … Henry had grown lonely, immersing himself in reading to fill his days and fill his fertile imagination.

Henry was thinking of his mother when he fell asleep, a light and discontinuous sleep.

xxx

The next day, Henry and Matthew – barely rested – headed to the canteen for breakfast. On the wall of the cottage was displayed the program of the day. Before eating, each vacationer had to choose one of four activities and register on a big table. When he arrived in front of the board, Matthew noticed Henry who was thinking intensely.

“Hey, Henry! Slept well? I confess that for me, it was not great … Would you like us to continue our discussion today? You'll have noticed that I'm curious by nature, huh?”  
“What do you think? Equitation or archery?” Henry answered, without a look for Matthew. “I love riding but I practice it already, while archery could be nice, especially in a forest like that …”  
“Oh, Henry, are you listening to me? What do we do about us now?”  
Henry turned to him and replied.  
“Listen, Matthew …”  
“Matt!”  
“Ok, Matt, as you wish … It does not matter … I am in great negotiation with myself to find what I will do in the morning, so please …”  
“Jeez Henry! We don't care about the morning activities! There's still more important to think, right? Go ahead, take horses if you want …”  
“Equitation.”  
“In any case, whatever you choose, I will take the same thing as you. I'm going to spend the morning with you, and I'm going to pester you. I want to find out what you are hiding and if I have to persecute you for you to tell me, I'll do it!”  
With these words, Matthew left the other boy and went to serve himself a bowl of cereals and a glass of orange juice. Then he sat down posing his tray angrily in front of Leo already  
seated.

“Bon appétit, Matt!” Kindly said the redhead.  
“Yeah, you too …” He replied, scowling.  
“So, did you talk to your brother? Did you unravel the mystery?”  
“No, I feel like he's hiding something from me, but I don't know what and he doesn't want to talk about that anymore. It's unbelievable that he doesn't try to understand, though …”  
“I think he's trying to understand, you know. Last night he was quite upset when he came back to the cottage. I wanted to worm information out of him, you do know me, but he didn't say anything and he seemed completely upend. He kept moving in his bed. I know it because the sound of slats kept me awake …”  
“Anyway, I'll spend my stay with him. I'll spend my ten days of vacation following him, and even to badger him if he doesn't want to tell me anything. I want to discover what he's hiding from me! He has no idea what I'm capable of …”

Their breakfast continued with an unfeigned excitement about all the future activities they could do during their stay. Leaving the canteen, Matthew returned to the activity board and noticed that Henry had signed up for equitation class.

“Great!” He thought with irony. “I have never been riding on one of these beasts, it's going to be a barrel of laughs …”

He took the pen and added 'Matthew Swan' with infuriation in the column 'Equitation'.

xxx

Arrived at the rendezvous point of the horse riding activity, Matthew was pleasantly surprised to find Liz – the young counselor who had greeted them the day before. She started the activity with a brief presentation of the equipment needed for riding, as well as the various safety instructions. Matthew was not very attentive, busy looking for Henry among the twenty or so children who had chosen this activity for the morning. But he still did not see him.

“… and so, all you have to do is find your noble steed now! Follow me!”

Liz went to the stud farm, followed by children enthusiastic to ride a horse, for the first time for some.

“Oh no, I'm not going to spend my morning on a nag if Henry is not there … I chose this activity to talk to him. But if he doesn't participate, then me neither …” Matthew grumbled, quietly walking back to his cottage. He did not want others to see that he had abandoned the activity, so he left quickening his pace, looking down. When he entered … “Henry! But …?”  
“Where are you going? I'm late for equitation … I saw that you were signed there too. Why are you leaving?”  
“Well, because I thought you wouldn't come. But now, I reconsider my decision!” Teasingly replied Matthew.  
“Pff … So I will never get rid of you, uh?” Henry said with a smirk.  
“Never! Come on, otherwise we'll only have the crazy horses that nobody wants!”

Matthew set off for the stud farm, where all the vacationers had chosen their horses and waited for Liz's green light to start heading for the forest.

“Matt, wait … I thought about it … In order to avoid any incident while riding, I will probably have to tell you what has been bothering me since yesterday. After all, it concerns you too …”

Matthew stopped and turned back to Henry, a big smile lighting up his face.  
“Well, I didn't think it would be so easy to make you spill the beans! So, tell me …”  
“… You told me that your mother had given birth in a prison in Arizona, right?”  
“Uh, yeah, indeed but …”  
“Matt, I was adopted. I've known it forever, my mother never hid it from me. Yesterday I made the connection because I was adopted at the Phoenix Orphanage … Matthew, I was born in Arizona too!”


	4. Who are we?

“Wow, can you repeat that please?” Matthew was stunned by this revelation and now seemed totally broke down. So his mother always hid him that he had a twin brother, she had not given birth to one son but two … But why had she never talked about him? Why did he feel excluded and, above all, why did his mother's past, which came back to him in such a violent manner, now seemed so foreign to him? He had always lived alone with her and now felt deceived, a secret so serious that he thought he could never forgive his mother for hiding this part of her past.

“Matthew, we are twins and your mother is mine too … We found each other!” Henry's eyes were filled with tears ready to fall, staring at his brother's, waiting for a reaction that did not come. “Matt, are you okay?”  
“Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. It's just that you had the night to get the picture that you had a twin. I have 45 seconds to take the fact that: A. I have a twin and B. my mother, with whom I thought to share everything, lied to me. It's difficult for me …” Matthew's tone was dry, sarcastic, almost hurtful.  
“It is true that it is probably easier for me because I always knew that I was adopted. My mother never hid it from me and as soon as I was old enough to understand, she explained where I came from. You have process the news all at once and it must not be easy, I understand. However, I think that if she did not tell you, it was in no way to hurt you and I think she-”  
“Shut up. You don't know her. All I can see is that she lied to me, making me believe that I was her only beloved son and when she told me sharing everything with me.” Matthew's stare was dark and his face closed with anger.  
“Matt, do not take it like that, I'm sure she and you …”  
“I don't want to disrespect you, Henry, she did not lie to you for 11 years. So, stop wanting to understand her, you do not know her …” Matthew's words and tone were dry and gave no hint of understanding for his mother's act. Immediately, a pall of sadness fell on Henry's face when he heard these words. Matthew felt instantly at fault. He did not want to hurt his brother, but the fact was there, he had clearly excluded Henry from his family. “Sorry, I didn't want to … That's not what I meant, Henry.”  
“Indeed, I don't know her, unfortunately … You know, I often think about her, I wonder what she looks like, if she is tall or short, what she does as a profession, if she has other children … and especially why she abandoned me. But every time, I tell myself that if she did it, it was because she had a reason and that it was reluctantly. But now, I see you're here, she kept you, know that it hurts me. Why did she decide to abandon me and keep you? Why does it happened to me? Why …?” Henry had said all this very calmly, while tears were slowly sliding down his cheeks. Then he continued. “Of course, I do not complain about my family. My mother is wonderful, and I will always thank her for adopting me. She raises me with a lot of love and she gives me the best education possible, but I would have so wanted to see my biological mother just once …”  
“Henry, I beg your pardon. I didn't mean to say that I knew my mother and not you and rub salt in the wound. It's just that I don't understand why she did that and why she never told me anything …”  
“Matthew, do you have a picture of your mother here?” Henry snapped back, as if he had not even heard Matthew's apology.  
“Huh, yeah, always with me … Do you want to see her?” He suggested timidly.  
“Yes, I would very much like.”  
“Well, I think riding will be postponed, huh?”  
A smile appeared on the faces of the two brothers who quietly took the direction of Matthew's cottage, the heart a little lighter.

xxx

“Are you ready?” Matthew asked with the photograph in his hand.  
“Yes, show me …” Henry's heart was beating wildly. He was finally going to see his mother's face, the one he had imagined so much in his dreams.

Matthew handed him and Henry found a young blonde woman with a big smile on her face, sitting on a picnic blanket, in what appeared to be a public garden.

“This is one of the first shots I made of her, she had just offered me my first camera and I snaped away at her all the afternoon! And I found her pretty on this take so I took it here to think of her before sleeping!”  
“Oh yes, she is pretty! Matthew, you have to tell me everything about her: how old is she? where does she work? what does she like? … I want to know everything, please, Matthew …” Henry was ecstatic.  
“Well, okay! And you will tell me how you live in Storybrooke then, okay?”  
“All right! It is a deal!”

The two boys spent the rest of the day talking about their lives and their mothers, walking around the camp lake. Henry learned that Emma loved chocolate cinnamon, TV nights, video games and that she was a sheriff in Boston. Matthew was more surprised to learn that Henry's mother – Regina Mills – was a leading figure in the city and had a very influential role in the community. After a few hours of discussion with laughter and surprised “oh” and “is that so?”, the discussion turned on the children's father. It was Henry who approached the subject.

“Matthew, what do you know about our father? I mean, do you know him? How is he?”  
“I don't know him. All my mom told me it's that she went to prison by his fault, he left her when she was incarcerated and he never even knew for me, well … for us. I think we just inherited his brown hair!”  
“It's true that blonde as she is, we might wonder where we get these hair! … Matt …”  
“Yes?”  
“Has she rebuilt her life? … Does she have a husband …?” Henry was embarrassed to ask this question, but he had to know.  
“No. She has had love affairs sometimes, but never anything serious. I think she never wanted to trust anyone after the dirty trick our father made. What about you, Does your mother have a suitor?”  
“Yeah, she is seeing a certain Graham. He is rather kind, but I do not think she is in love with him, it's just not to feel lonely …”  
“Yes, Mom tells me that sometimes. When she shares something with a man, or a woman actually, it's just to pass the time. She says that …”  
“Wait, I interrupt you, what did you say?”  
“Well, that it was just to pass the time. Does it shock you?”  
“No, not that … before that. She dated women?”  
“Well yeah, it happened. Why?”  
“Oh nothing. Let's say Storybrooke is a pretty small town and I am not used to it. But it's okay, eh, I'm not going to faint, do not worry!”  
“It's okay, I understand. You know what? I would love to see your town, it sure would change me from Boston!”

Matthew's gaze lost on the lake and stared at the sun, which was beginning to disappear on the horizon. He was deep in thought, as if trying to imagine what could be the life of his brother in a country town. Henry stood motionless for a moment, seeming to assimilate what his brother had just said. A crazy idea was starting to germinate in his mind.

“Matt, I just got an idea.”  
“Come on, I'm listening!”  
“Well, we are alike, do you agree?”  
“As two peas in a pod, for sure!”  
“Did you say you would like to see Storybrooke?”  
“Well, yes, if the opportunity arises, it could be nice …”  
“I'm dying to know our mother … Do you see what I mean?”  
“Not really, but I'm afraid to understand. Keep on going …” Matthew started to be really intrigued. He stared at Henry's face, trying to read some clue.

“And if we switched our places?” Henry said abruptly, his face radiant and victorious as if he had just invented the teleportation machine. Matthew was flabbergasted for a few moments. To switch their places? But how? “So, what do you say? Of course, our mothers would not know anything about it. We would play the role of the other and a few days later, we would do the switch again. Off you go, incognito and we both go home!”  
“…”  
“Pleease, I so want to know our mother …”  
“Henry, do you realize that we're going to have to act super wisely so as not to be discovered? And if they ever find out, how will they react? They don't know us, they'll be afraid … especially your mother who doesn't even know that I exist … She'd freak out …”  
“Exactly Matt, we have the whole week to make sure that they will not discover us. We could learn our roles by heart and know everything about our lives!”  
“Listen, Henry. Yes, I'd like to discover Storybrooke, I just call it that, thinking that maybe one day you would make me visit your town, but not discovering it being you, you know …”  
“…”  
“Let me think about it tonight, ok?”  
“Of course, we will talk about it tomorrow, then.”

The sun was now almost hidden behind the skyline drawn by the lake and the air was starting to cool off. It will soon be time to return for dinner. On the way, they passed the riders who were returning from their walk. Liz, the young instructor pressed her horse's pace and arrived near the two boys.

“Well boys, you had registered and you didn't come. Why?”  
“Sorry, Liz, we had an impediment.” Answered Matthew.  
“Ok Henry, but next time …”  
“No, I am Henry.” Replied the concerned. “He is Matthew!”

Liz did not know which way to turn and who to look. Matthew, Henry? Henry, Matthew?  
“Yeah, well, in any case, if you sign up for an activity, let me know if you do not come at least, uh!” She continued.  
“Yes, that's a promise, sorry for today!” The rider went to find the group, to clean and brush the horses tired by this long ride. “You see, Matt, everyone gets confused, nobody recognizes us, we can do it!”  
“Yeah well, between a counselor who saw us two days and our mothers who've raised us for 11 years, there's a big difference though. Anyway, it's dinner time, and after this day rich in discoveries, I'm hungry!”

The two brothers had dinner with their cabin buddies, who praised the activities of the day – archery for one, kayak for the other. It is certain that for all the children, the afternoon had been very emotional. But tomorrow would be even more so, if Matthew came to accept Henry's proposal.

xxx

The night was rough for Matthew. He had not stopped thinking about what Henry had asked him the day before. Of course, the boy was his brother and he had no right to deny him the right to know the one who was also his mother. He would not have confessed but, he felt a hint of jealousy in his heart. His dear mother, the one who had raised him for 11 years, his mother, he did not want to share her, he did not want his newly arrived brother to take the place he had occupied in the heart of the young woman for over a decade.

And even if he accepted, would they happen to go unnoticed? It would not take long for Emma to realize that this young boy she knew by heart was not her dear Matthew. At the same time, she could not expect her two children to be in this holiday camp … And Regina, how would she react if she found a stranger under her roof? Henry said she could be pretty tough. And if he was being scolded like never? The questions grew and multiplied in the mind of the boy who did not sleep much that night.

The next morning, his decision was made.

“Hi Matthew!” Henry greeted him cheerfully when he arrived at the breakfast table.  
“Hey bro' …” Replied Matthew, still half asleep after this hectic night.  
“Did you sleep well?”  
“Not really. You?”  
“Neither do I … I thought a lot about what I asked you, you know. Eventually, I don't think it's a good idea. I can not push you to go to Storybrooke: in a town, a house and a family you don't know.”  
“Wait Henry, stop. Well yes, it'll be weird to come to your town and see your mother, but I can't refuse you …”  
“I …”  
“Listen to me. I thought about it all night. I can't refuse you the right to see and know our mom. So, yes, I admit to you that I'm a little jealous that you come in my family, with my mom, but after all, she's yours too.”  
A smile had gradually appeared on Henry's lips and an immense gratitude shone in his eyes.  
“Oh Matthew, I am so happy to hear that!”  
“Hey Henry, I just had an idea! With mom, we have a tradition: we give mission names to everything we do, it makes things more fun and it's like a secret agent mission! What would you say if we gave a name to our adventure? It'll be our secret …”  
“Absolutely, it can be fun!”  
“So, I propose the operation … uh … Hermit Crab! Yeah! Operation Hermit Crab, you know like the crustacean that swaps its house with other shells. We will say that we are hermit crabs and we will exchange our houses!”  
“Let's go! I'm in for the Operation Hermit Crab, with a great joy!”  
“Jeez, Henry! How are you talking? It doesn't look like you're 11, sometimes!” Matthew burst out laughing in front of his frozen face. “Huh, don't take it bad, yeah? It's just that your vocabulary makes me laugh …”  
“We agree that we should not be unmasked by our moms? So we have a lot of things to do: we will have to work our way of talking, getting dressed, walking, thinking, and even …”  
“Oh, but that's right! Well … Gosh, we get our work cut out for us …”

The two brothers focused on their bowls of milk, overwhelmed by the extent of the task ahead. And they only had a few days left …


	5. Operation Hermit Crab

The two brothers were determined to enjoy their vacation anyway, they participated in the activities while continuing to talk to know each other's lives. Today, the counselors offered them an orienteering race in the forest in the morning, followed by a kayak ride on the lake after lunch.

It was therefore map in hand and walking shoes that Henry and Matthew sank into the forest. They had three hours to find the adults at the meeting point to have a picnic. Matthew's sense of direction – just like Emma's as real city dwellers they were - was really not very developed. Since childhood, Henry had been used to walk in the forest of Storybrooke, whether with his mother or his friends from school. The latter put himself in charge of operations and the two boys began to carefully spot the signs indicating the way: rocks, moss, the sun … 

But they did not forget their mission: to become the other. So while walking, they quized again and again about their respective lives. Henry seemed to soak up like a sponge everything Matthew was telling him. The Swan boy, on the other hand, who had always struggled to learn the multiplication table, had more difficulty assimilating all the information Henry brought.

“And what is my head teacher's name?”  
“Miss … uh wait … Miss Blanchain!”  
“Blanchard! Mary-Margaret Blanchard! Give it a push, Matt, I've told you three times already!”  
“Sorry, sorry … My turn: what is my school name in Boston?”  
“The Kennedy Secondary School! And your friends are Mike, Jake and George: a little fat, a tall with glasses and a blond!”  
“Good …”  
“Come on, randomly: what is the number of my house?”  
“108!”  
“Where is my bedroom?”  
“Upstairs, the first room on the right. You dine at 7 p.m, then you can read and your mother tucks you up around 8 p.m. Well … when she doesn't work … What bus do I take to go from home to school?”  
“96, I get on the bus at the stop 'Boston Park'. Once arrived at school, I get off the bus, I go straight and then I cross the hall and your class is at the end of the corridor! What is my mother's favorite flower?”  
“Roses! No, lilies, lilies!”  
“Why?”  
“Because her father often put some in her room when she was little! By the way, what was her father's name? I never asked you …”  
“His name was Henry too. I never knew him, he died when she was younger. She loved him so much so she decided to call me like him in homage.”  
“Oh, that means that at birth, our mother did not even give you a name …”

The faces of the twins took the same expression of pain mixed with regret. If Emma had not given birth in prison, would she have kept her two children? No doubt that their lives would have been completely different today.

Their game continued throughout the walk. When finally they arrived at the clearing – the meeting point – they had the pleasant surprise of discovering two young counselors busy on a huge picnic blanket, setting salads, sandwiches and other delicacies. The boys were starving. In front of a dumbfounded Henry, Matthew approached the blanket without refraining from exclaiming.  
“Ahhhh, awesome, I'm ravenous!”  
A couselor stopped him in his tracks, ordering him to wait for the arrival of the other children still in the forest.

“Uh Matthew, and if we took advantage of this break to work our vocabulary?”  
“Yeah, you're right. We'll get caught red-handed if we talk like this!”  
“So, you ban all bad words, vulgarities, and other familiarities.”  
“What? And I call her "mother" too?” Teased Matthew.  
“I'm serious, Matt. If you talk like that, in less than an hour you're back in Boston, and with a heck of a hiding …”  
“You're scaring me. Is your mother so evil?”  
“No, she is not evil. Let's say she may be a bit cold and distant, but she is kind-hearted.”  
“Well then, you'll have to work too! Stop your 'provided that', 'to the extent it is possible' and 'in many respects', okay?”  
“Oh dear, but what are we embarking on?” Henry seemed to be taking stock of their challenge only now.  
“I have an idea! From now until the end of the stay, we talk like the other: I speak like you and you speak like me. Okay? I mean … Is it a deal?”  
“Okay!” Henry responded by welcoming the proposal with enthusiasm.

The last children were coming out of the forest and all were heading towards the blanket. When the animator allowed all the little hungry ones to serve themselves, Matthew looked at his brother, cleared his throat and spoke to all the children.  
“Hum … well, I wish you all to enjoy your meal, treat yourself, ladies and gentlemen!”  
“Yeah, don't overdo it either, uh!”  
“It takes what it takes, dear.” He concluded with a wink.

xxx

This is how, for days, the twins worked diligently their roles. It looked like they had to represent a play they had only known for a week, in front of a packed Broadway auditorium. But, unlike a role played on stage, they risked much more than just tomato throwing and public booing. They were risking more, they were risking a lot … They must not fail.

On the last day, they had given themselves a challenge: to test in real life on the counselors and their campmates, the switch of their identities. It all started before sunrise. They had arranged an appointment before the official get up time of the camp to exchange their places in the beds, before their roommates woke up. So at 5 a.m., they stepped out stealthily of their respective lodges and headed for their brother's cottage.

“Hey, hi!” Whispered Henry, meeting Matthew as he came out of the cottage 'Fir', scowling and still half asleep.  
“Yeah hi, catch ya! Sorry, I mean: 'see you later …'”

Without creaking the hinges of the cottage doors or the wooden floorboards, neither waking the other boys nor even breathing, the two boys entered their brother's still warm bed and closed their eyes to try to take the most of the last moments of calm and serenity before long.

xxx

“Come on Matt, get up! It's the last day of our stay, make the most of it! Harry, Will, come on, wake up! Get up! Get up everyone!”

Brian was excited and had decided to wake up the whole cottage 'Fir', with bursts of voice and high-pitched cries. Henry had had trouble falling asleep in Matthew's bed and had only nodned off a few minutes before the young blond's noisy awakening. Henry looked frowning and grumpy as he dismounted.

“Well slept, Matthew? I slept like a log, and I'm mooore than ready for this last day!”  
“Yeah, fine, but let's say that your awakening was a little too energetic …”  
“Sorry but, that's because we're going to have plenty to do today! Liz told me yesterday that we had to store all our stuff, and then we will choose our last activities of the day, before the big party tonight!”

The boys in the room seemed not to have noticed anything at the moment, being concentrated on the organization of their suitcases or busy washing themselves up. Henry felt more and more confident. So he spoke again.  
“Hey guys, what if we all had lunch together this morning with the buddies of the cottage 'Oak'?”  
“Yeah, great! Anyway, I think you'll want to enjoy the presence of your brother for this last day! By the way, what are you going to do? Will you go home and never see you again?” Dared to ask Harry, looking inquiring.  
“Well, yes. But it's not a big deal, you know. We don't know each other, after all …” Henry replied, feigning indifference.  
“Well, yet you were really close during this week …”  
“Oh, not that much … Anyway, we each have our own lives …”  
Their friend looked detached, the three boys exchanged a brief, astonished look, but none reacted.

The time for the packing of the travel bag arrived. Things got complicated for Henry, because even though the twins had worked their part and learned everything from their respective lives, they had completely forgotten to talk about things as stupid as their suitcases and the things they had brought to this summer camp. So when Henry wanted to pack away things that did not belong to him three times in a row, or when he passed by his own toothbrush or a t-shirt that was hanging around, the boys began to ask themselves quiet questions, and the eyes were again inquiring. But Henry did not notice this ambient suspicion.

When finally everything was tidy, and most of their belongings had been packed, Henry and the three boys headed for cottage 'Oak', where Matthew, Leo, Jack and Michael were busy – flat out – looking for a lost Leo sock.

“Hey, hi Hen- Matt! Hi Matt!” Shouted Matthew, catching sight of Henry on the front steps of the cottage, only realizing his mistake when it came out of his mouth.  
In an instant, Matthew had almost screwed everything up, and Henry's glare reminded him of the importance of their common mission. If one of them failed, everything could fall through, and Matthew did not want that for anything in the world. He had promised that his brother would meet their mother and he would keep his word. Even though it might be harder than expected, impulsive as he was. For the first time in his life, he realized the importance of thinking before acting and speaking.  
It was going to take a lot of effort, he thought in a desperate sigh.

xxx

Although the twins had to pay attention at every moment to their behavior, the day went very well, punctuated by the latest activities, the lunch picnic and the good mood of their friends. Nobody had noticed the exchange made by the two brothers. As a matter of fact, not only was nobody able to notice the switch, but since the first day everyone was confusing them. The resemblance – accentuated by the imitation game of the two children – seemed for the first time to appear flagrant to them. And they thought their mission was on the right track.

Finally, the time of the big party celebrating the end of the holidays arrived. For the occasion, the counselors had spent the afternoon decorating the canteen, and when the boys entered, they had trouble recognizing the place, as the balloons and other paper chains had invaded the space.

When all the little vacationers were finally there, Liz turned on a microphone and said cheerfully.  
“Good evening everyone! As you all know, this evening is your last night among us!”  
“Ouuuuh!” Yelled the children with one voice.  
“Soon you'll find your parents …”  
“Ouuuuh!”  
“… school …”  
“Ouuuuh!”  
“… your normal and boring life!”  
“Ouuuuh!”  
“So, do you want some advice? This party is yours, en-joy it!”

And on these buoyant words, the speakers diffused a rhythmic music, dragging all the children in a crazy dance. Only Henry and Matthew knew that, for them, tomorrow would not be the return to their normal and boring life.


	6. Towards the unknown

When their alarms rang that day, it was with pounding heart that the two mothers got up. They were separated by hundreds of miles and did not know anything about the other, but they felt the same feeling: they were finally going to see their son again! 

He would surely have so much to tell her, his sporting achievements or his new friends ... He would even want to show her his pictures.

They were looking forward to seeing their dear son from whom they had been separated for the past ten days. The time had seemed long without them … life was painful when they were far from them … It was therefore the heart filled with joy that they set out, each on their own, to go and get their little beloved boy.

xxx

The camp's departure was early in the morning. As for the outward journey, two buses had been prepared: one for Boston and another for Maine. The six friends of the cottages 'Fir' and 'Oak' had gathered in a circle, tears seemed to want to slip from their eyes.

“Let's promise to write, guys, okay?” Had asked Leo sadly.  
“Promised! We'll write and we'll call too!” Matthew had replied.  
“It would be nice to see you next year …” Said the young William timidly.  
“Oh yes! It would be a good idea, and you could probably come see me in Scotland, as soon as I get home, I ask my parents!” Leo had seemed to have regained his enthusiasm in a jiffy. Then he turned to the two brothers who were side by side and addressed Henry, who was wearing Matthew's clothes as planned. “Matt, I really hope you can come and see me, I was really happy to meet you, you know …”  
“Me too, Leo, and I'll do my best, I promise you!”

It was then that the counselors had asked everyone to get on their bus. Henry and Matthew had moved away from the group and looked at each other with great seriousness. Both could read his own fear mixed with excitement in the eyes of the other. It was Henry who spoke first.

“Well, are you ready? We can still back-pedal, you know …”  
“No, Henry, I'm more than ready. I think it's the most exciting thing I've done in my life! And I want you to meet our mother.”  
“Ok ... so, do you have my cell number? My mother's number? For me, it's good, I have everything …” Henry had said, checking for the sixth time that he had not forgotten anything.  
“Henry, remember, mom will be there at the bus stop, tall, blonde, surely in jeans and with a huge smile on her face when she'll see you, you can't miss her!”  
“Yes! Remember, your stop is Storybrooke, and normally you're the only one going down there. Mom will also be at the bus stop. And we're calling tomorrow, ok?”  
“Yes, I call you tomorrow!”  
“I'm scared, Matt …”  
“Me too … Good luck bro'!”

“Boys, get on the bus, please, we have to go!” Liz had ordered, passing by the last latecomers.

Their eyes had separated only when the two coaches had taken the two opposite directions. Luckily, Leo could sit next to Henry in the bus to Boston, and this friendly presence had managed to change his mind.

It had been an hour since the children had left the camp, Leo had fallen asleep and Henry could not stop thinking: would he recognize her? How to behave? Above all, do not be too tense, she would notice, but still do not be too much yourself, do not forget the role to play, never let the natural override the character of Matt. Finally, what to tell her? And above all, do not tell her? Do not be too emotional when you meet her, but do not be too unemotional either … And also, remember all the people in Matthew's life, do not forget a face, a friend … 

In the bus to Maine, Matthew was less tense. Although he accepted this mission and all its consequences, he really considered it a game. A game a little dangerous, with stakes and risks, but a game above all. After all, he had no biological connection to Mrs. Mills and did not feel the same excitement as Henry about meeting his brother's mother. He had nevertheless agreed to play, and would play his part perfectly, for Henry and Emma.  
“We will see what will emerge from this …” It was his last thought before falling asleep, rocked by the purring of the engine.

xxx

“But what does he do, but what does he do …?” It had been thirty minutes since the bus should have arrived and Emma Swan had ants in the pants, looking at her watch or cell phone every 17 seconds just in case she gets a catastrophic message like: 'The bus had an accident, all the children are in the hospital!' or 'Due to a kidnapping by extraterrestrials, children will never be returned to their parents!' … 

“This is the first time you let him go to summer camp?” Asked a woman who was also waiting for her child.  
“Uh, yeah, how do you know?”  
“I was like you the first time. Don't worry, they'll arrive, there are traffic jams at the entrance to Boston today.”  
“But such a delay isn't normal, something happened to them … He's my only son, you know, I can't lose him and …”  
“Here you are, look at the street corner.” Interrupted the woman with a reassuring smile.

Indeed, at the corner of the street had appeared the bus with children smiling and waving from the windows to their parents grouped on the sidewalk. Henry recognized her right away: tall, blonde, smiling, wearing jeans and a red leather jacket. He did not even wonder anymore, she was his mom and he knew it. Yet separated for 11 years, he had recognized his mother from the bottom of his heart at the first glance.

After an emotional goodbye to Leo followed by a promise to meet again, Henry took a deep breath and got off the bus.

“Mattheeeeew!” Emma shouted without any pity for the other parents' eardrums, rushing towards Henry.  
“M-mom …” The boy stuttered, tears in his eyes.

Emma threw herself at her son and hugged him, rubbing his hair.  
“It's not cool to arrive just now, I was worried … Thirty minutes late and you didn't even text me, you could have done it though! Wait, let me look at you … You grew up, you're not the little boy I left there ten days ago! You met someone, right? Naughty boy … Ohhh, you'll have to tell me everything, huh!”

Henry was stunned by his mother's monologue. Matthew had warned him that she was a bit extroverted, but he would never have known it was that way! He felt embarrassed to feel the parents' eyes on them, he was not used to being the center of attention in Storybrooke. But most of all, his heart seemed about to explode: he finally touched and admired his mother, the one who gave birth to him and that he left when he was only three days old. He did not stop looking at her and could not take his eyes off hers. Even when the suitcases were out of the bus, and Emma took her son's, he did not look at anyone else, a blissful smile stuck on his face. Emma was all excited and did not notice that flame in Henry's eyes.

On their way to their apartment, Emma once calmed and relieved to have found the apple of her eyes, spoke with a mischievous air.  
“Well, son, was it cool? Did you like this outrageously expensive holiday camp?”  
“Yes, it was really amazing, I mean, yeah, awesome!” *Vocabulary, Henry, vocabulary …* He thought.  
“What did you do? Have you made friends? Cooome on, I want to know everything! And if you ask me, it was too looooong these ten days without you.” She said, throwing herself into Henry's arms and covering him with kisses.  
“Well, I went kayaking, horse riding, orienteering and I met great people, yes!” *You don't know how right you are.*  
“That's great! I hope you took pictures! I worked, worked and worked so hard that guess what ... My boss gave me three days off! We'll spend these three days together, since for you the holidays aren't over, cool, huh?”  
“How fun!” Henry said naturally. *Ouch, no 'how fun', Henry, moron …*  
“'How fun'? Since when do you say "how fun"?” Asked a surprised Emma, but who continued immediately. “Therefore, tonight there will be little surprise to celebrate the return of my  
prodigal son!”  
“Thanks mom, I'm so happy to see you again. It's like it's been ages since I didn't see you.” Henry said, tears now flowing freely down his cheeks.  
“Me too, son, I'm so happy … But why are you staring at me like that, Matt? Do I have something on my face?”  
“No, no, it's just that you are very beautiful and I think I had forgotten …”  
“Yeah, well, stop crying now. I restrained myself very much, heck!” 

It was in a gust of laugher that Emma and Henry passed the threshold of the Swan family's small apartment.

xxx

An hour later, Matthew's bus entered Storybrooke. Henry had not lied to him, it was really a small town. The night began to fall and made the mood rather gloomy, the boy began to wonder how Henry had done to survive here eleven years without depressing. When the bus entered Main Street and stopped in front of what appeared to be a bell tower or a clock, the driver shouted at his attention.  
“Henry Mills, your stop!”  
Matthew stood up, his heart was pounding wildly and he noticed with a certain anguish the tall, stern looking brunette woman waiting under the bus shelter. When the driver opened the doors of the bus, she noticed the boy on the steps and immediately her strict appearance disappeared and a big smile lit up her face. Matthew found her instantly beautiful.

“Hello, my little boy.” Regina said gently, taking Matthew in her arms.  
“Hi- hello mom.” Matthew replied a little embarrassed to be hugged by a stranger.  
“Did you have a good journey? How was the stay?”  
“It was really fantastic! I did a lot of things and I made some awesome friends!” Matt found himself playing his role perfectly.  
“Well, I'm glad you do! We go home and you tell me everything at dinner, alright?”

In front of the porch at 108 Mifflin Street, Matthew was impressed by the imposing size of the Mills house. They really were not moneyless. He had fun imagining how many times their apartment in Boston could fit into the space of this mansion. His head began to spin when he seriously thought he could insert it at least 5 times! Regina invited him to put his things in his room and wash himself before having dinner together. She walked to the kitchen and left Matthew in the foyer. He jogged his memory to remember the arrangement of the rooms of the manor, and especially his room 'upstairs, the first room on the right'. When he entered Henry's room, it was the serene and studious atmosphere that struck him. While socks, comics or even CDs out of their pockets often strewed the floor of his own room in Boston, Henry's room was tidy and filled with scientific and literary books. He put the suitcase on the soft bed that sat in the center of the big room, and headed for the bathroom. He was almost finished when he heard a knock on the door.

“Henry, sweetheart, do you want another towel? I think there is only one in this bathroom …”  
“Yes please, thank you …” He replied, wrapping himself in the single little towel he had just found. It was in this rather uncomfortable outfit that he opened the door, trying as best as possible to hide his body from Regina's eyes.  
She handed him a big, soft, fluffy towel and Matthew was about to close the door when Regina's gaze turned questioningly on his shoulder.  
“Oh … what is this mark on your clavicle?” She asked, watching a small scar that Matthew had made at the age of 6 by falling off his bike.  
“Oh, nothing … I got a little hurt at the camp, but it does not matter, it's completely healed now!” He replied, trying to close the door.  
“Wait, let me see, I will have to disinfect, maybe …” And without the slightest regard for half-naked, red-faced Matthew, Regina pushed open the door and began to observe the scar. “It's strange, it looks like it's already very well cicatrized. “Are you sure you did that at the camp? Looks like it's older than that … Well, in any case it's cured so everything is fine. Hurry to get dressed and go down to dinner, I'm very hungry!”  
“Yes, I hurry, I'm coming very soon.” Matthew closed the door and sighed with relief.

xxx

As she had promised, opening the door of the apartment, Emma unveiled the surprise she had planned for her son: a huge banner on which was written 'Welcome Home' of all colors was in the middle of the living room, and there was on the table a big chocolate cake ready to be tasted. Henry was amazed to see how Emma loved Matthew and all that she did for him, and felt a little embarrassed to enjoy an attention that was not meant for him. But most of all, what touched Henry the most was the kindness of this mother who sacrificed herself to raise her son and offer him the best life possible.

“Hey Matt, are you okay?”  
“Yes, sorry mom, I'm just super moved to see all this, I'm not used to it, well, I mean I forgot that … I … Thanks, I'm touched … really …”  
“Well, you're frigging emotional tonight, son … Do you want to talk about it? You know you can tell me everything, you did not forget that, right?” Reassured Emma.  
“No, of course, I do know it … But I'm fine, really …”  
“Okay then, tell me about this summer camp …”

So Henry began to tell the story of a summer camp that changed his life, Matt's, and without a doubt, will change those of their moms as well. He did not miss any details, told her all about the activities, the friends, what he ate, the animals he saw in the forest … Everything, except of course the meeting with Matthew!

Henry liked to make Emma laugh, and each of her smiles and her complicit eyes moved him immensely. He wanted so much to let his emotions run wild and cry in her arms. Not only did he find his biological mother, but he found her kinder and funnier than anything he had imagined in his wildest dreams. He admired her for each of her sentences and restrained himself from hugging her. At the end of the meal, he helped his mother to clear the table and do the dishes, which did not fail to surprise her and she said laughing.  
“Well, you go ten days camping and you come back as a little helpful houseboy, who'd have thought? Thanks, Matt.”

*Oops, Matthew did not warn me he never cleared the table.* Mocked Henry.

“So, since I don't work tomorrow, I thought we could do a 'Swan Day', just the two of us. Tell me what you want to do, anything, I'm in the mood to grant you everything today …”  
“Uh, I don't know … What do you want to do?”  
“Well, let's say that I had thought of a lin-in, to begin with! Followed by a picnic in the municipal park, swimming pool on the afternoon and if you're veeeeery good, maybe cinema in the evening …What do you think?”

Emma was starry-eyed at the idea of spending this day with his son. Henry was not used to being the center of Regina's attention for a whole day, she often had too much work if only to devote him one afternoon. He was therefore mostly alone, between his games and his books. So he did not feign his enthusiasm at Emma's proposal.

“Yeah, that's really great, I wholeheartedly validate , it's going to be amazing!”  
“Uh Matt, you're scaring me … 'wholeheartedly', seriously? Did you swallow a dictionary at the summer camp or what? Right, let's go! Off you go! You'll have to be on top form tomorrow!”  
“Good night mom.”  
“Good night my little boy.”

Henry finally had a good excuse to take her in his arms and did not hesitate. He hugged her tightly, hoping she did not notice the tears running down his cheeks.

Once in the bedroom, ready to go to bed, he hurriedly grabbed Matthew's cell phone and dialed his own number to talk to his brother.

“Hello Matt, Operation Hermit Crab report!”  
“Henry, it's you? We had to call each other tomorrow …”  
“I know, Matt, I know, but I couldn't wait anymore … She's awesooooome!” He exclaimed, whispering so as not to be heard by Emma, who was already in bed in the next room.  
“Hold on, Henry, I'm hiding in your closet, I don't want your mother to hear me! … What did you say?”  
“Our mother is really wonderful, Matt, she is kind, very beautiful and has planned me a crazy day for tomorrow: we'll go to the pool and the cinema, Matt!”  
“Yeah, see? She's really amazing, uh? I'm glad you found her, Henry …”  
“Thank you Matthew, really … And for you, how did it go?”  
“Very well too, she didn't notice anything at all. Just a little scar that you don't have but nothing else. We looked at pictures of the camp, we had dinner in your palace and here I'm in your royal suite!”  
“My 'palace' …? My 'royal suite' …? But …?”  
“Hey Henry! It's very huge here! It's great! Gosh, if fifteen days ago, I was told that I had a brother who lives in a manor-house, I would've laughed in their face! Seriously, eight people could live here with this number of rooms. You both must be bored …”  
“Sometimes but … Well, what are you doing tomorrow?”  
“She told me that she was going to work early to try to get out sooner to be with me in the afternoon, so …”  
“Yes, that's what she always says …” Matthew noticed Henry's sad tone but did not reply at that.  
“So I thought of going for a walk in Storybrooke in the morning. I'll try to discover the city and its inhabitants. I'm curious to know your world, bro!”  
“Good idea! We're calling tomorrow, ok?”  
“Ok, good night!”  
“Good night!”

Matthew quietly pushed the closet door and went out making as little noise as possible. He was on all fours towards his bed when he noticed Regina on the doorstep of the room, looking taken aback with a curious smile on her lips.

“Since when did you move into the closet, Henry? It was a habit at the camp?” Teased Regina.  
“Uh … I lost a sock … but … it's not in the closet. Let's see under the bed …” Lied Matthew, panicked, pretending to look for something under the bedspring.  
“Um, you better go to bed … You will probably still be sleeping when I leave tomorrow morning, so we will see each other in the afternoon, okay? I will call you when I leave my office. Good night, sweet dreams, my beloved Henry.”  
“Good night, mom.”

The first meeting with their respective mothers went well for the two brothers. But how long would it last?


	7. Exposed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!

The sun was already up in the sky when Henry opened his eyes. For a brief moment he wondered where he was, before everything came back to him: the switch with his brother, the amazing meeting with his biological mother and the promise of a day that sounded wonderful. But it was only when he heard some noise in the kitchen that he decided to get out of bed. Emma greeted him with a big smile.  
“Good morning, sweetheart, you're finally up. Here, your hot cocoa. Did you sleep well?”  
“Very well, mom, and you?”  
“Great! In fact, it's even the first night that my sleep is this good for ten days … I didn't have peace of mind knowing you far from me! But now that you're here, I'll be able to catch up on my sleep!”

The breakfast was spent in joy and airiness, when Emma said:  
“By the way, I suggested to Ingrid to come see us tomorrow, what do you say?”

Despite his prodigious memory, Henry failed to put a label on the name 'Ingrid'. What did Matthew tell him? Who was she? It was impossible for him to remember if his brother had even spoken to him about her. Given the absence of a response from her son and his face, which must surely have looked more bewildered than ever, Emma continued.  
“But if you don't want to, it's okay, huh … But as you like her a lot, I thought you'd like to see her again …”  
Her suspicious look worried Henry for a moment, who hastened to answer.  
“Oh no, mom, no problem, don't worry, it's just that I thought I'd spend the weekend with you, actually …”

And Henry changed the subject quickly, not wanting the conversation to drift on that Ingrid he did not know at all. He talked about what they would do on this beautiful day. But Emma seemed in the clouds and remained suspicious. Finally they prepared themselves hastily and their beautiful day began with the walk to the park and the picnic lunch. The weather was beautiful and Henry admired the golden hair of his mother which shone in the bright summer sun. He had the impression of being part of the picture Matthew had shown him at the camp, the very first time he had seen his mother's face, and he felt a little weepy. Emma watched him quietly for a moment before questioning him worriedly.  
“Listen, Matt. I think you haven't been well since your return. You cry a lot more than usual, you're distant, you clear the table and you say weird words. Do you want to talk to me about it? Something happened in this camp, or what?”  
“No, I'm okay, I swear, don't worry! It's true, probably the camp changed me but it's normal too, I become a teenager and ten days in community, it makes a man out of you!”  
“Ahaha, I find you! Come on, finish this sandwich, and we go to the pool!”

Henry had pulled himself together just in time. But had Emma totally left her suspicions aside?

xxx

In Storybrooke, Matthew took his breakfast alone in the big kitchen and as he had planned, went for a walk in the town. The sea air was nice and changed him from polluted Boston air. Curious by nature, he entered the restaurant. Behind the counter was a very tall, slender brunette woman dressed in a way that was extravagant for such a small town. At her side, an old lady who seemed to be the boss gave her the orders that the young woman hastened to serve to customers sitting at the tables.

“Hello!” Greeted Matthew when he entered the establishment.  
“Hi Henry!” Replied the pretty waitress. “So how was this summer camp? It was good? How many girls have you broken the heart? Come on, tell me …”  
“Ruby!” Yelled the boss. “Customers are waiting, you'd better serve instead of saying nonsense that aren't of the age of this poor kid.” She went to Matthew and made him sit down. “Here, my boy, a hot cocoa offered by the house to celebrate your return. Did you have good holidays?”  
“Yes, thank you, ma'am, I did-”  
“Ma'am? Since when do you call me 'ma'am'? What's the matter with you? I'm not 70 yet, huh, knave!”  
“Sorry … Granny …” Dared Matthew, who, although he knew her name to have learned from his brother, was embarrassed to have to call so familiarly this woman he met for the first time.  
“Hey, Henry, I find you changed … I don't know, there's something … Well, of course, it's you, but it looks like you grew up. Yes, that must be that, you grew up. Anyway, tell me about the camp …”

Relieved that Granny did not look any longer for what had really changed in this child she thought she knew, Matthew began to recount his vacation in the most neutral way possible. So a good part of the morning was spent at Granny's, where the child narrated his camp adventures to Granny … and Ruby, who, while serving, tried to catch everything about his sporting achievements … in the absence of love achievements, to the despair of the pretty waitress.

He then spent the afternoon walking alone, discovering the forest, the beach and other curiosities of the small town. He was about to go home when an old gentleman mid-length hair stopped him on the sidewalk. He seemed to be able to read Matthew, and his piercing gaze gave the boy goosebumps.

“Who do you want to fool, um?”  
“Hum, hello sir, excuse me, I have to go home …”  
Matthew doubled the importunate who continued to hail him.  
“Home? But are you sure it's your home? Know that all that is hidden is discovered one day, believe me …”

Matthew hurried. Henry had warned him that Mr. Gold was a bit special. He was the antiquarian of the town, but his mind seemed to be lost in his shop's jumble. He was not mean, but the people of Storybrooke used to avoid him. So, at that moment, Matthew was surprised at the clairvoyance he showed. And if he had understood everything? And besides, how could he understand? And if he told to people? To Regina?

He tried not to think of this option and returned to 108 Mifflin Street with a pounding heart.

xxx

The end of the day went very well for both boys: water fights at the pool and Harry Potter's last movie for Henry and cooking for Matthew and Regina, who had managed to break free in the late afternoon. When evening came, the two brothers hurriedly grabbed their cell phones to tell each other their adventures of the day. As the day before, Matthew hid in the closet of the room, and Henry took advantage of the absence of Emma, left to take out the trash, to be able to call in the living room. They told each other about their day and their feelings. Matthew spoke of his meeting with Ruby and Granny and the more surprising one with Gold, and Henry told him how happy he was to have had this beautiful day with their mother.

“Do you realize, Matt, that I could never have known her, never known you? How did I live eleven years away from you?”  
“I don't believe in fatality, Henry, you know, but I confess that to find ourselves both in this same camp, it's crazy, I don't know, it's as if … as if we were destined to find each other.”  
“Yes, that's absolutely that and I'm so happy! A month ago, I was an only son, lonely and adopted, and now I have a twin brother and an amazing mother!”  
“Don't say that, Henry. Even if she's not your biological mother, Regina loves you and she's your mother too in her own way. She's the one who's been raising you forever, and I'm sure she can never be replaced in your heart … Let's say you have two awesome mothers!”  
“Of course, Matt, of course. I love her with all my heart and she'll always be my mom, but I missed something and it was filled when I met you both … Thank you for everything, brother.”

It was by formulating these words that he turned on himself without thinking. And it was then that he noticed with horror that Emma stood on the threshold, motionless, arms dangling and tears running down her cheeks.

xxx

“Who are you? Who were you talking to with this phone? Gosh, why am I asking all this, since I already have the answers, anyway? But how is this possible? And why didn't you tell me? Aaaaah, I have too many questions in my mind …”

Emma burst into tears as she threw herself into Henry's arms. The child did not know how to behave: was she going to scold him? Should he back off and flee, or instead respond to her hug and let himself rock? After a hesitation that seemed like an eternity, he led her to the couch and wiped her cheeks tenderly. After a short moment, he dared to speak without looking at her.

“Sorry, mom. I owe you an explanation, it's true … First, I'm sorry to have imposed myself in your home and …”  
“Wait, no, I don't want to hear that, you didn't impose yourself. Well, yes, in concrete terms, yes, but I'm so happy! I am both happy and angry … how did you? Where have you? … And why? …”

Emma did not seem to know which way to take the conversation and could not wait for the answer before going on to the next question.

“Mom, I'll explain everything to you. Listen to me and then you'll ask all the questions you want, okay?”  
“Okay.” She replied between sniffles and her eyes fixed on Henry's, who she had forced to raise his head.  
“So, my name is Henry, actually and …”  
“Henry? But why Henry? In fact, it's a prim name …”  
“Mom, if you cut me in the first sentence, I'll never get to the end!”  
“Yes, sorry, go ahead, go ahead … But still, woow it's a crazy story!”  
“So, my name is Henry, like my grandfather, I live in Storybrooke, Maine. I was adopted when I was a baby at the Phoenix Orphanage. My mother is Regina Mills and she's the mayor of our town.”  
“Mayor, wow, well, it's very good …”  
“Yes, she's great. She's not my real mom, all right, but I love her as if she was biologically. She never hid me that I had been adopted but I always wanted to know where I came from. Who would have thought I would learn it this way!”  
“It's fantastic, my two little boys found themselves behind my back, all on their own like grown-ups, ah ah ah! To say that it's Matt who nagged me to go to this camp. It's the first time he asked to go on vacation without me …”  
“I go to this camp every year. It gives my mom time to work and I like it, we get some fresh air, we do some sports and … we meet people! This year I had the chance to meet Matthew. At first, I denied the resemblance, but no one was fooled, we're really brothers!”  
“Ah ah, I suspected it … Since yesterday, I have doubts about you, you don't fool a perfect mother like me! I knew there was something wrong, but I could never have imagined for a moment this raving story!” Emma answered, prouder than ever. “But who had this crazy idea?”  
“As a matter of fact, it's me.” He replied, blushing slightly. “When I learned that I had a twin brother, that he lived with our mother, and that we had the chance to get along well, I jumped at the chance. I would never have had the opportunity to meet you again, so I asked him to switch our lives.”  
“Ah, but it's totally awesome! And you learned everything from each other? It's brilliant, you are really chips off the old block!” Laughed Emma.  
“Yes, we spent almost all our holidays with each other learning everything about our lives, and when our friends of the camp no longer managed to distinguish us, we thought we were ready! So Matt left for Storybrooke, and I came here … We even gave a name to that: we called it 'Operation Hermit Crab'.”  
“Why 'Operation Hermit Crab'?” Asked Emma, astonished.  
“Because it's an animal that changes house-shell all its life. I thought it symbolized well what we were going to experience!”  
“My little boy, I'm so proud of you both … I thought I would never see you again and it had been tormenting me since the day I left you behind me. I couldn't talk to anyone, not even Matt …”  
“It's true that he was as surprised as I was when he saw me in this canteen.” Henry remembered the scene of their meeting with a smile. 

Then Emma continued, with a more serious tone.  
“You don't know how I have regretted the decision I made at the maternity ward. But I was only 17, I had no resources and I couldn't keep you both. I thought you might have a better life than I would have offered you, without a doubt. I could never have raised you both. I always tried to do my best with Matthew, but it was sometimes very hard, especially since I was mostly alone to handle everything … But not a day has passed without me thinking of you, not a single day! The hardest thing was the mornings of your birthdays. From the bottom of my heart, I was hoping that you had a loving family, and that you were showered with gifts just like I did for Matt. Not a day of my life I have not stopped thinking about you, what you became, what you liked, what you looked like …” And she threw herself into the arms of her found son, sobbing again. She had spoken without stopping, as if she was freeing herself from the burden that had weighed on her for eleven years. No one was aware of the existence of Matthew's twin brother and she was finally talking about it freely, relieved and happy. “You were happy, Henry? I mean … your family … are you loved? Are you respected …?”  
“Of course, my mother is loving and I'm surrounded by everything I need, I have a big room with lots of toys and books! And my mom reads me stories before going to bed, and when she doesn't have too much work, she plays with me and helps me with my homework!”  
“I'm so relieved to hear that, Henry … You know, when I left you at the maternity, all my childhood came back to me. I don't know if Matt told you that, but I too was adopted. The thing is, well, let's say I didn't always come across loving families. And my biggest anxiety was that you live the same thing as me …”  
“No, I promise, mom. Regina is an exceptional mom with me.”  
“And you don't have a dad? Regina's not married?”  
“Uh, no … She sometimes has boyfriends. At this moment, his name is Graham and he's the sheriff of the town. But it's never very serious …”  
“That's fine, that's fine …”  
“But tell me, Mom, can I ask you a question?” Henry hesitated to ask the question that haunted him since he had discovered Matthew's existence.  
“Of course, my little boy, of course, all that you'll want …”  
“Why did you keep him and it's me you aban … that was adopted?” Henry looked down, ashamed, but he needed to know. Emma seemed as embarrassed as he was and confessed.  
“Well … simply because at the maternity ward, it was him who looked at me. And I saw his eyes. And I felt that … I don't know … You were sleeping peacefully … Sorry, Henry, I'm so sorry …”  
“Thank you for telling me the truth, mom … Now we dry our tears and we pull ourselves together, okay? We'll keep our spirits up, we have so much to catch up!”  
“You're right, but hey, though, now you'll excuse me, you'll have to pass this phone to me so that I give Matthew a telling off!

xxx

Half an hour later, a big decision was made. After an eventful phone call, between laughs and tears, where Emma, Henry and Matthew discussed all three together for the first time in their lives, mother and son hurriedly packed a bag of clothes and snacks. It had been agreed that they would both leave for Storybrooke the same evening, while Matthew would tactfully tell Regina the news, so that she would not be shocked when she saw a clone of her child on her steps that was supposed to sleep soundly on a floor above.

As she climbed into the little beetle, Henry began to worry. How would Regina react to the announcement of Matthew's trickery? He would have liked to be present and announce her himself. He was well placed to know her very intimidating when she was angry. Would she be angry? Was she going to lecture Matthew? He blamed himself for putting his brother in this situation. He had insisted on switching home, it was because of him that Emma had discovered everything, and now it was Matthew who was going to pay for it … Remorse was gnawing at him and Emma saw that he was uncomfortable. Besides, she herself did not seem the most relaxed in the world, insulting the slightest driver who was a bit too slow and cursing at the red lights that seemed not to want to let her leave the city! She did not know what her reaction would be when she saw her two sons side by side, eleven years after separating them. She was as anxious as she was impatient and would have liked to have already arrived at Storybrooke just as she dreaded the moment they would get there!

Two hours later, it was with the night that the little yellow car passed the road sign 'Welcome to Storybrooke'. The anxiety was heavy in the car. Emma was focused on the path Henry was telling her as she drove. Everyone was confined to their role without saying a word other than to talk about the path to follow in order to get to Mifflin Street. When Henry announced to his mother that they had arrived and that she had to park in front of the big white mansion in front of them, Emma asked him where was his house, not imagining for a second that this manor could have been the home in which Henry and Regina lived!

“Well, Henry, you stay in the car, you're waiting for me here. I'll introduce myself to your mother and then come back to get you.”  
“No, I want to come …!”  
“Do you really want to cause her a heart attack? Even though Matt had to tell her, I wouldn't want her to die on your doorstep, you see …”  
“But …”  
“No 'but', Henry. I'll be back in three minutes.”

Emma's determination seemed flawless and she had never seemed so sure of herself. In fact, she was so anxious about having to face this stranger and having to apologize for her son's foolishness that she was afraid of her own reaction, and did not want Henry to panic when she opened the door. And she also felt a bit of social inferiority, facing the status of mayor and the beautiful house she had in front of her eyes. And for nothing in the world she wanted to show her embarrassment to Henry.

Arrived on the immaculate porch, she took a deep breath and rang the bell. Fast footsteps were immediately heard, which seemed to descend from a stone or marble staircase. The door opened sharply and Emma suddenly saw in front of her a woman of rare presence, dressed in an elegant gray fitted dress, the waist was marked by a thin leather belt. Despite her paleness – no doubt due to the recent news that she must have barely had time to digest – she emitted a charisma that stunned Emma who thought, however, that she had had enough strong emotions for the day. In her casual jeans and red leather jacket, she just felt miserable.

Without a greeting, Regina Mills approached Emma Swan, planting her eyes in hers, and in a neutral voice asked her.  
“You're Henry's birthmother?”

Emma expected anything but that. She could have asked her where was her son, what was this joke or what was she doing in front of her house … Her question that went straight to the point had destabilized Emma and the latter could not express anything more than something simple.  
“Hi …” Embarrassed, she regretted this immediately.


	8. First meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!

Immediately after hanging up, Matthew felt a weight on his shoulders. He was going to have to tell Regina that the one she had hosted at home was actually not her son, and he dreaded her reaction. He had gone down to the living room and found her on the couch, reading a book quietly. She had smiled tenderly at him when he saw him coming in front of her.

“I have something to tell you … Mrs Mills.”  
“'Mrs Mills'? Why do you call me that, Henry?” Regina's face was usually impassive, and she looked now totally misunderstood.  
“I'll get right to the point. I'm not Henry.” Replied the young Swan, squirming. “Excuse me for abusing your kindness and your hospitality. Henry arrives and I'm going away.”  
“But wait, what are you talking about, Henry? You are kidding me, right? You asked your friends to hide behind the curtains to see my reaction and laugh together tomorrow?”  
Regina had started laughing openly, but the seriousness she had read on Matthew's face immediately calmed her.  
“No, Regina, it's not a joke. My name is Matthew, Matthew Swan and I live in Boston. Henry is my twin brother.”  
“No. How is this possible …? But …” The panic could be read in Regina's frantic eyes.  
“Do you remember my scar at the clavicle?” Regina did not answer, he continued. “I fell off my bike when I was younger. I fell on a big stone and it cut me deeply. It took a whole month to heal completely. I didn't hurt myself at the camp. I'm sorry for lying …”  
“But where is Henry then?” Asked Regina who seemed to have suddenly regained consciousness.  
“Well, at this moment, I would say they must not be very far from Portland.”  
“'They'? But who is my son with?!” Regina had almost screamed that last sentence, a huge anguish hurting her heart.  
“In fact, he wanted to meet our … mother. He's right with her, right now …”

Matthew did not dare to watch Regina, fearing her reaction when she understood that Henry had preferred to leave for Boston to meet a stranger without giving _her_ any news, the one who had raised him forever. He had continued, in front of Regina's lack of reaction, still speechless, seeming to be boiling with rage.  
“It turns out she discovered our little … joke tonight. At this moment, they're on their way. They should be here soon. I beg your pardon. I did that for him and I didn't want to disturb you.”  
“What's your name, already?”

Regina's voice was cool and calm, but inside she was screaming. She had not wanted to let it appear, as she was used to. In her profession or in her life, the mayor was the queen of self-control. She never got angry, she never let herself be overwhelmed by anger or emotion, preferring cold revenge or the most haughty contempt.

But when it came to Henry, _her_ son, it was quite different. In those moments, when she felt her son in danger, her eyes shone with an unusual glow, and her emotions, usually so well hidden, could no longer be masked. Her son was all her life, all that she had, and no one alive could harm one hair on her boy without suffering the wrath of the mother.

But right now, more than anger, it was sadness that had invaded Regina's dark eyes. That was the time she had feared, the time had come when Henry wanted to know his biological mother. She had been waiting for it forever, she knew that one day they would have to go through it. But she would never have thought that it would happen so soon and, above all, that it would hurt her as much.

“Matthew.”  
“Matthew, I know Henry can be very convincing when he has something in mind. I don't blame you for agreeing for him to take your place with your mother. But you could have told me, you shouldn't have pretended to be him.”  
“And you would have left Henry in Boston? I don't think so. Sorry, but that was the only way.”  
“I …? How dare you …? Anyway, you say they're on their way? I … I have to …”

And without adding a word, she went up to lock herself in her bedroom. She would have wanted to make this foreigner pay for introducing himself in her house and for having abused her confidence, she wanted to make him swallow his last sentence so insolent, she wanted to break everything and scream … But she did not have the strength to be evil, and she collapsed on her bed.

Matthew had discreetly posted himself behind the door, and while sticking his ear against the wood, he had heard stifled sobs.

xxx

The Mills mansion had never experienced such tension in its atmosphere. After a brief moment of hesitation on the front porch, Regina finally invited Emma and Henry to enter the main living room, quickly joined by Matthew.

“Matt, my boooooy! Gosh, it feels so good to see you again!” Screamed Emma, her arms raised with happiness, as Matthew walked down the grand marble staircase.  
“Mooooooom!” Replied her son in the same hysterical and joyous tone, running down the stairs and throwing himself into her arms.

A band of bandits would have entered her home destroying everything in their path, Regina's look would not be different than the one she was wearing right now. A mixture of pity and disgust could easily be read in her eyes. But who was this indecent blond disaster that allowed herself to scream in her lobby? And who was this kid running – on her Carrara marble – to wheedle his mother so shamelessly? Even Henry seemed a little embarrassed by those outpourings he was not used to.

When the young blonde finally noticed the heavy stares of the Mills, side by side and with the same astonished look, she suddenly calmed down and let go of her son, somewhat embarrassed to have made an exhibition of themselves. She immediately saw in the dark look that she had done something she probably would not have done …

“Well, Miss Swan, that's all? This is how you find your son? You do not tell him anything about his rudeness? He inserted himself into my house, abused my trust and you don't lecture him? Well done, here's a wonderful education that you bring him there …”  
“Uh … yeah, of course …” Emma was really not used to being taught about education, especially from unknowns, but she could not explain why this time, in front of these chestnut eyes, no sharp remark about her vision of education came to her.

“Good. Now that things are clear, I beg you not to _bawl_ with your potty mouth in my hall. In my home, that's not on! Now, if you agree to use a humanly intelligible tone and vocabulary, I will ask you to act in a civilized manner and to be willing to take a seat in the living room.”

Regina's tirade petrified the Swans, terrified and impressed by this woman. Henry was still beside her and seemed completely mousy and hardly dared to look at Matthew and Emma. He was so angry with his mother for receiving them that way. What image would they make of her now? He had told Emma at length that Regina was a good person … Would she now take him for a liar …? And above all, why was his adoptive mother still so aggressive?

He regretted the thought that came to him, but right now, at the freshness and kindness of Emma, he was ashamed of Regina's evilness.

xxx

A few minutes later, sitting on the luxury sofa, Emma was in awe of her two boys, sitting side by side. She could have admired them for hours. The spirits were calmer, and even though the atmosphere was not the best, it was less tense than a few minutes ago. Regina, meanwhile, was a bundle of nerves. She watched the blonde intruder, her own son and the other boy, exasperated by the smug smile stuck to the lips of their biological mother. As for the twins, they had their heads down and did not dare look up.

It was finally Henry who broke that heavy silence, turning to Regina.  
“Well, mom, it's all my fault. _I_ wanted to go to Boston to meet Emma. Here, it's said. Now, deprive me of dessert for a week if you want, but Matthew isn't responsible for this situation, and neither is Emma. Don't hold it against them …”

Henry rarely dared stand up to his mother, but this time she noticed a new determination in his eyes. She spoke, forcing herself to be as calm as possible.  
“Henry, I understand the motivations that led you to meet this … person. We'll talk about it together, but it's all about us and I don't want to have this kind of discussion in front of strangers.”

Emma and the second twin felt immediately unwelcomed in front of Regina's coldness. The young blonde spoke.  
“Madam, I'm as surprised as you. I couldn't have imagined for a moment that my sons will meet one day, and even less that they would diddl- delude us like that. Well, now that we all found each other, it's rather funny, no?”  
“I don't think so.”  
“Ah, well, I think it's fun! They had the idea on their own and it still worked for several hours!”  
“It may make you laugh, but it's not my case. So thank you but now, each to their own home and everything will be fine.”

The two boys exchanged a confused look. Henry was particularly ashamed of his mother's attitude. Regina contrasted so much with the phlegm and detachment that Emma showed, that she seemed all the more psychorigid.

“Well, to tell the truth, I must admit that now that I have found my little boy, I really want to …”  
“Want to what?” Regina interrupted. She seemed about to explode with rage, her eyes burned with ardent black embers.  
“Uh … well, I want to see him, to spend time with him …”  
“If you imagine for a second that you will take MY son, you are barking up the wrong tree!”  
“No, wait, I don't …”  
“The discussion is closed, good evening. Say goodbye, Henry.” Regina concluded as she made her way to the entrance to open the door, telling Emma and Matthew that they had better get out of there quickly.

The two boys glared at each other, each one telling the other that they were planning to meet again, though. Emma, meanwhile, was taken aback. She did not see what she could have done wrong, and did not understand Regina's truculence. However, she thought that was not the time to rock the boat and went out calmly, not without greeting her with a hypocritical smile.  
“Good evening, Madam, it was a pleasure to meet you.”

xxx

Once outside the mansion, Emma and Matthew breathed fresh air of the night. It seemed to both of them that this puff of air was the first they had taken since Emma had entered the house. And it was only once aboard the little yellow car that they began to talk about this meeting with the mayor.

“Wow, what a woman! She's stately, right?!”  
“I don't know what's the matter with her. I'd never seen her like that. She thought you wanted to leave with Henry under your arm, or what?”  
“In any case, Matt, I'll see my son if I want to, and I want to, so it's not her who will stop me. And then it's out of the question that she thinks I'm afraid of her.”  
“So what do we do? We're staying?”  
“Of course we're staying! I want to know my Henry, and … she pissed me off and I don't like to get pissed off!”

A glimmer – like Matthew had rarely seen – glowed in his mother's eyes. But he would have been unable to put the name of any emotion on it.

Matthew had spent the morning with Granny and he knew she was holding a small, unpretentious hotel that could do the trick for a few nights. So it was with enthusiasm that the mother and the son made their way to the bed and breakfast. Granny was surprised to see Henry come with a stranger. Emma and Matthew having found it easier for her to know the truth, they told her the whole story. She was a little surprised at first but her eyes lit up when she finally understood why she had found her little Henry so different! It was finally after a few minutes of frank laugh that she led them to their room.

Emma was immediately conquered by the kindness of the old lady and she told herself that the few days they were going to spend here probably would not be so unpleasant as that.

While Matthew was getting ready for the night, Emma began to think. How long would they stay? She had taken a few days off, but what would happen when she had to go back to work in Boston? And when Matthew will have to go back to school after the holidays …?

And if they returned, would she be able to live normally several hours away from the place where the child she had not seen for so long lived? How to make up for all this time?

As she fell asleep, the only thing she was sure of was that she could never be separated from him again.

xxx

At 108 Mifflin Street, the atmosphere was different. As soon as Emma and Matthew left, Henry shouted at his mother for the first time in his life.

“How could you dare to talk to them like this? You made me so ashamed!”  
“And you, Henry, how could you do that to me? Why did you have to see this … this …?”  
“'This' what, mom? She's not good enough for you? Not rich enough? Or not enough ladylike …?”  
“Henry! Do not speak to me like that!”  
“She may be what she is, but she is my REAL mother!”

Regina burst into tears right away. And Henry regretted his words, which he had not wished so offensive. He softened as he approached his mother slightly.  
“I'm sorry mom, I did not want to hurt you. I just want to know her. I love you, you are MY mom, but she's my mother too, and I want to know where those eyes and hair come from.”  
“Henry …”  
“I know you do not like her, she's too vulgar for you but-”  
“No, Henry, stop.” Regina interrupted him gently. “I do not hate her because she is too vulgar, as you say. Come on, I'm not so elitist. No, I don't like her because I'm scared … that she'll take you away from me, take the only person who is dear to me, the only person I have left.”

Regina's last words were drowned in tears and she collapsed into her son's arms, which she pressed against her with the force of despair. Henry would never have known that his mother's pain could have been so deep. So, to reassure her, he plunged his head into her black hair and whispered to her with all the love he was capable of.  
“No one will ever take me away from you, mom. I promise you.”


	9. Deal!

The next morning, Emma was determined when she got up and went to the bathroom. She had spent the night thinking about Henry, Matthew, their lives in Boston, between Ingrid, her friends, her work in the police and even that Mayor of Storybrooke who had annoyed her so much. She had turned the problem in her head hundreds of times, sometimes perfectly conscious, sometimes dreaming. What to do? How long to stay? Would she succeed in building with Henry the relationship she wanted more than anything? And would his nasty mother let her get close to him? Would she even agree to let her see him? In her bed, Emma felt an icy pinch of guilt assail her. After all, did she have the right to impose herself at the Mills and demand to see Henry? Regina Mills was his mother too, the one who bordered, fed, and raised him for eleven years … 

And how did Matthew live this situation? How could he take the fact that his mother was very interested in a child other than him? So many questions that assailed her all night, which was not very relaxing.

Once showered and dressed, she approached her son's bed and whispered quietly in his ear that it was now time to get up. Matthew did not need coaxing, delighted by the prospect of probably spending the day with his brother and their mother, all together for the first time in their lives.

At breakfast, sitting face-to-face on the Granny's benches, mother and son began to draw up a plan of attack. Matthew, who had always loved to organize surprises and jokes for his friends, took this game very seriously, and was very agitated. The excitement glittered in his eyes, and he missed even several times to spill his hot cocoa.

“Well, Matt, this is what we'll do: after breakfast, we go to Henry's house. With a bit of luck, her mother will be in a good mood, and she'll agree to let us spend the day with him. And then, well, if she gives us the brush-off, we'll just have to go, I don't know, … go sightseeing. Surely there is something interesting to see in this town, right?” In front of the disappointed look of her son, she continued. “Sorry, but it's the best I got … Do you have an idea?”  
“Uhm, maybe … I thought we'd call Henry and, no, I've better: we could text him, it's more discreet. We ask him to go out and meet us somewhere where his mother can't find us.”  
“No, I refuse to do that behind her back. He's still her son and we don't have the right to ask him to run away for us …”  
“Oh, you go too far in saying 'run away' … But ok, we do as you say, but there'll be less chance that it works … And you know what? Now that 'Operation Hermit Crab' is over, we'll find another name of operation, the operation to spend time with Henry … Let's say … uuh …”

Matthew was so busy racking his brains to find a code name that he did not hear the bell ring from the front door of the restaurant. Emma lifted her head and saw Regina Mills in person as she stepped towards the counter with a majestic gait, wearing a perfectly tailored black suit that added a stern look to her face, which, although beautiful, was already not very friendly.

“Uh, son, change of plan, drop the operation …”  
“Well, why?” He asked, looking up and noticing the Mayor of Storybrooke staring at them with contempt.  
“Good morning, Madam Mayor.” Emma said politely.  
“What are you doing still here, both of you? I thought I was clear, right?”  
“The town is for everyone, right? We decided to take advantage of this beautiful month of August to do some sightseeing in this beautiful Maine city that-”  
“What are you looking for, eventually?” Interrupted Regina. “I know very well why you are still here. But my son is my son, yours is yours, that's it. Do not expect to have custody someday.”  
“Listen … Regina? Is it Regina?” In view of her lack of reaction, she continued. “I have never intended to take away Henry's custody, or anything else, I want to reassure you on this point. Understand me, I only want to know him … Wait, come sit with us, we will be more comfortable to discuss.” 

She walked the talk, pushing Matthew unceremoniously to the bottom of the bench to leave her the place she occupied before Regina entered the restaurant. The latter seemed to hesitate for a moment then finally moved back, grabbed her coffee at the counter and talked to Emma, in a more relaxed tone.  
“Listen, I'm in a hurry this morning. But find me between noon and two, let's say here at 12:30. And we'll talk about all this calmly.”  
“Yeah, great! Anyway, we have nothing planned, isn't it Matt?” *And anyway, she doesn't really ask for my opinion.* Thought Emma.  
“Well, yeah actually, ma'am, could we see Hen …?”  
“Maaaatt …” Emma hissed. Matthew knew immediately that nothing more needed to be said at the moment.  
“Perfect, see you later, then.” Regina concluded by turning on her heels. Emma tracked her visually until she turned the corner.  
“Mom … mom? Hello, maaa!”  
“Ahem, what?” Emma said, coming out of her thoughts.  
“Well, are not we going to see Henry then this morning?” Matthew was so excited to wake up to see Henry this morning that his disappointment could be read on his face. It even seemed to Emma that he was close to crying.  
“No, son, you heard well.” His mother tried to reassure him by taking him in her arms. “She may give us a chance to see him so we'll not ruin everything now. But I allow you to call him!”

xxx

In default of seeing each other and spend their first day face to face, Emma and her twins chatted for over an hour together on the phone. The first disappointment passed, Henry understood the importance of not betraying the trust of Regina that had just been granted, and he agreed not to see them this morning.

It was therefore virtually that the mother and the boys began their reunion. They told each other about their lives, their friends, what they liked to do, the people they were around. Emma was overjoyed. Behind the counter, Granny and Ruby did not miss a beat of the conversation. The waitress had been briefed by her grandmother and expected to find out more about this incredible story. But most of all, what had not escaped her keen eyes was Emma's long look at Regina when she left the restaurant. And that, she was planning to know where it was going to lead.

“Hi everyone, I'm Ruby but you can call me Rub'. I present myself officially, eh …” She said looking at the boy with a smile. “… because last time, you were supposed to be Henry!”

Matthew laughed softly and Emma answered for them both.  
“Hi Rub'! So I see you already know my son, or rather, my two sons! I'm Emma, Emma Swan, and here's Matthew.”  
“I know, Granny told me everything. What a story, though! And honestly, if I didn't know the truth, I would have fall for it! They're really as alike as two peas in a pod, these two little guys!”  
“Yeah, it's crazy, huh? And who would have thought I would ever see my little boy again …”  
“So, you're from Boston, right? One day, I would like to live in a big city. It must be much more alive than our little town, and then, plenty to dream about, the music halls, the theaters, the bars with musicians … We must feel free, we must be able to live our life in our desired way, without fearing other people's opinion, especially when sometimes we feel different …”

Tact and delicacy were not Ruby's first qualities. She had delivered her speech in one go, with a mischievous look, seeking a reaction from Emma. Maybe she would answer about living her life differently, maybe Ruby's curiosity would be satisfied … but Emma did not notice at all, and contented herself with answering.  
“Yeah, it's nice … Tell me, do you know a cool place where we could go this morning? I don't know, a walk or something in the area …”  
Ruby scowled, disappointed at not having had the answers she wanted, but replied gently.  
“Well, I suggest you go to the beach, the port, the library, in the forest … But if you prefer shopping, you have an antiquarian. Watch out for the owner, he's a bit special, but you can find cool and vintage stuff. Well, it's not Boston, but our little town is still nice!”  
“I don't doubt it, thank you Rub'! Matt, what do you want to do? Is there something that sounds great to you?”  
“The forest: I already know it, it's nice but hey, it's a forest uh. We can just go to the library, and then walk around the city, ok?”

xxx

The morning passed quickly. Emma and her son first visited the library, which was held by the young Belle, who almost fell backwards when she learned that the most loyal of her clients had a twin brother. Maybe he would be as eager to read as Henry! For a small town like Storybrooke, the library was well stocked, very complete and tidy. Emma rarely had time to read but she appreciated the atmosphere and calm that reigned in these places and she felt good about it. It reminded her of her childhood, when Ingrid took her to find books in the Boston Library. She had transmitted the love and respect of the books to Matthew who was never reluctant to read a good novel, after an hour playing video games. They lingered for a moment in the 'History of the City' section and discovered, astonished, that Storybrooke was not very old. It had been built entirely from scratch just a few decades ago. She seemed to have always existed, though.

Then, after greeting Belle, they continued on their way, strolling through the streets and shops. Finally, the meeting time with Regina approached and Emma and Matthew decided to return to Granny's. There they found Ruby, on the doorstep, who greeted them warmly. Then, in an aside, she addressed Emma with a big mischievous smile.

“The appointment with Mrs. Mills is coming? So, how are you feeling? Anxious, nervous … excited …?”  
Emma stared at her in amazement.  
“RUBY!” Granny shouted from the counter. “Could you leave her alone, please?”  
“Gosh, it's okay, I'm teasing, yeah? Come on, I bring you to your table.” She said, guiding them to a quiet box in the back of the room.

They did not have long to wait. At half-past twelve sharp, Regina entered the restaurant, and greeted Granny with a knowing smile, meaning: 'My usual, please …'. When she saw Emma in the back of the room smiling at her with a wave of her hand, she joined her and sat on the opposite bench. Immediately Ruby appeared, loaded with a tray. She served Regina's regular salad and the Swans' orders. An idea came to her at that moment and she spoke to the boy.

“Come, let's leave them together, it's a discussion between adults.” And she took Matthew aside, under the watchful eye of his mother. And then she confided to him while they were out of sight. “Like that, it's a bit like a date!”  
“What's a date, Rub'?” Asked Matthew, curious.  
“Drop it, kid … I'm just curious to know where it's going to lead them!”

xxx

For the first time alone, Emma and Regina seemed to have lost the ferocity they had shown in the presence of their children. They felt embarrassed, as if meeting face to face without their boys made them vulnerable. They had no role to play, they had no pretty small mug to protect or to amaze. They were only two young women with disagreements but having decided to settle them. It was much easier for them to hate each other. They knew it, and it frightened them.

Emma, with its natural flippancy tried to relax the atmosphere.  
“Well, enjoy your meal … You'll probably thought I'm a real glutton with my burger, compared to your small, very small salad … But I really wanted to know the taste of Storybrooke's cows before dying!”

Regina appreciated her initiative of relaxing the atmosphere and offered her a brief, restrained smile. But she was really not the type to allow herself to be overflowing with emotions, and her natural coldness got the upper hand, almost in spite of herself. Emma, however, noticed the little smiles reaching the corners of her beautiful chestnut eyes. Regina liked her joke, she even smiled at her and it was not faked … This short, brief moment gave her the impression that she was discovering a person totally different from the one who had opened the door yesterday. And she found herself appreciating her.

“Enjoy your meal too. Well, let's go straight to the point. The sooner we solve this problem, the faster things will work out.”

Regina Mills, the mayor, the serious and rude woman who always gets what she wants, stood in front of Emma again. The blonde had a little too quickly forgotten her.

“Uh, there is no 'problem', as you say. I have a feeling that you underestimate my feelings for Henry.”  
“Your feelings ? Because you have feelings? How long have you known him? A week? And there, you feel like an accomplished mother?”

Emma's eyes widened. But why did she have to be so aggressive? It became annoying for Emma. But she was not even upset anymore. She just felt that her bitterness was hiding something much deeper, far deeper … And she was intrigued by this complex and mysterious woman.

“Wait, we'll calm down a bit, huh? Okay? We're supposed to see us during lunch to talk peacefully about all this without complicating things, right?”  
“Yes, you're right. Please excuse me. Well, to summarize the situation: you're telling me that Henry is your biological son and … But after all, what proves it to me?”

Did Emma have to laugh? Was Regina trying to make a joke? A half-smile appeared on her face before she answered her.  
“Uh ... well, coming here with his clone that I raise since birth, isn't enough proof? Believe me, I'm a cop, I know about convincing evidence!”

Regina felt embarrassed and seemed only to understand the outrageous remark she had just said. The resemblance between the young woman and her son was blatant, and it was already blindingly obvious the day before, under her porch.

“You're right … again. So Henry is actually your son. But you officially gave him up at birth 11 years ago-”  
“And believe me, this is one of my biggest regrets …”  
“Your regrets don't matter, it was necessary to think about it before leaving him to the adoption and to give up all your rights on him! I am now his mother …” She said more calmly. “… officially and legally, and you can never have custody of him.”  
“Wait, Regina, I-”  
“Mrs. Mills.”  
“Sorry, Mrs. Mills. I really think you imagine too many things there. I never said that I wanted to have custody of Henry, or even take him away from you. Again, as I told you this morning, it's just for me, and for his brother too, to spend time with him, get to know him … I'm well aware that you're his mother, nothing can undo that or deconstruct the link you have with him. And I wouldn't want it, by the way. But …” She said sadly. “I would like to know him so much and try to catch up with my son. I'm just asking for a visitation right.”  
“Just a visiting right then? Just to see him? You will not try anything else?”  
“No, of course not! And then do you really think Henry would leave you like that, after eleven years?”  
“I don't … I'm wondering … You are so … so different from me. Henry, after all … maybe he wants to live with his 'cool' mother. I know I'm not like that …”

She stared into space and looked down at her plate. Once again, Emma was struck by her weaknesses, which she hid so badly.

“Regina, he loves you, I can assure you. And you love him too, it's obvious! Trust yourself …”   
And in a gesture of comfort, Emma put her hand on the back of her interlocutor's, who recovered herself right away, and withdrew her hand abruptly before raising her eyes.  
“I … Well, it's okay, I'll let you and your son Matthew see Henry whenever you want. Only one condition.”  
“Which one?”  
“I will always have to be present at these meetings.”  
“You're afraid of what, huh?” Emma teased, with a little smile. “But I'll stick to it, I promise you, thank you Regina!”  
“I will have to go now. If you want to see him tonight, I'll be home at 6pm. We will wait for you there.”  
“Uh, fine, tonight then!”

Regina got up, put on her tailor's jacket and, after a brief greeting to Granny, came out of the diner. Emma had not even started her fries, but she was no longer hungry. The stupid smile stuck to her lips kept her from eating.

She was going to see Henry again, she was more than happy! But was it really the only reason for her silly smile?

*Oh, Emma, calm down. Ruby and Matt are coming back, make that disappear right away!* A little inner voice told her to recover her composure, but it seemed to have disappeared along with Regina. And it was obviously at that exact moment that Ruby reappeared with Matt still holding his bag of chips in his hand.

“Soooo? How was this dat- sorry, discussion with the beautiful Mrs. Mills?”  
“Very well, we'll be able to see Henry whenever we want!” She replied, taking on her to look as detached as possible.  
“And that's why you smile like a dumb since her beautiful little butt left this place?”  
“Of course that's why, what do you think? I'm just happy to be able to spend time with my boys.”  
“Of course, of course … I may be a countrywoman, but my gaydar is in focus, I can assure you!”  
She picked up Regina's plate and immediately went to the kitchen, leaving a completely confused Emma.  
“Hey mom, what's the 'gaydar'?”  
“Nothing, son. I'll explain to you, but not now. Come on, we finish our fries and let's go!”

As they finished their meal, Emma told Matthew about her interview with Henry's mother. As she was leaving, she hesitated a moment to open the door, then finally turned to Ruby.  
“By the way, earlier you wanted to know how I felt, right? Well, now I can tell you …” She moved closer to her with a sparkling glance and a knowing smile, and whispered in her ear. “I rarely had my heart beating so wildly.”

And she left, dragging Matthew by putting her hands on his shoulders, leaving Ruby in a jubilant mood, ecstatic.  
“I knew it, I knew it!”


	10. Learning to know each other

“So, mom, what does that mean, what did Ruby say? What's a 'gadar'?”  
The natural curiosity of her son made Emma smile. She began an explanation she wanted brief, while heading to their hotel room.  
“It's 'gaydar', Matt, 'gaydar' … Let's say … that means that Ruby is persuaded to see things she thinks I would like to hide from her …”  
“What 'things'?”   
Definitely, this kid would not let go. Best to explain everything to him … Anyway, Emma had never hidden anything from her son and it was not today that she was going to start.  
“Well, do you remember Lily?”  
“Yeah, she was nice, I liked her.”  
“Well, do you remember that we were kissing each other? You know, big kisses …?”  
“Yes, of course I remember. Why don't we see Lily anymore?”  
“Well, because she chose to go doing big kisses to someone else in secret, that is … And that's not correct, you see.”  
“That's right, I remember you telling me that. And you also told me that we could make big kisses to whoever we wanted, girls or boys, from the moment we both wanted it.”

Matt seemed almost reciting a lesson, proud to show that he had remembered what Emma had taught him. She remembered emotionally that moment when she had tried to explain to Matthew the behavior of some homophobic bastards in Boston who had attacked her, Lily, and Matthew, in the street. The boy, about eight years old, did not understand why they had targeted them. And Emma had to take on her to calmly explain why some did not accept their way of life, when she only wanted to go and smash their faces.

Then followed a little lesson of self-acceptance. The freshness and innocence of Matthew moved Emma. For him as for her, going out with boys or girls seemed quite natural and he did not understand why it could not be accepted by all.

Matthew continued, curious.  
“But what's the link with Ruby and what she believes?”  
“Well, let's say that Ruby thinks I'm hiding things like that … about Mrs. Mills …”  
“Oh? Do you want to do big kisses with Mrs. Mills?” Shouted Matt, surprised.  
“Hush, Matt, I don't want everyone to know!”  
“But does Mrs. Mills want to do some with you too?” He asked curiously, lowering his voice.  
“Well, that's the problem, I don't know. I don't think so … And remember, we only have the right to do it if both people agree.”  
“It's complicated …”  
“Tell me about it, son … Well, oh, it's a secret, all that, huh? You don't tell it? She shouldn't be aware of that!”  
“Well, mom, how do you want her to do it if you don't tell her that you want to?”  
Emma smiled proudly at the logic of her son.  
“Yes, life's complicated, huh? Don't grow up too fast, my boy, you'll have plenty of time to see it for yourself!”

xxx

When the bell of the clock rang at 6pm, the Swans had been waiting for a quarter of an hour in their car, impatient. Emma had decided to put all the chances on their side so as not to rush Regina. She advised Matthew to watch his language, his outfit and anything that could bother her. Her heart pounding, she rang the bell of the door. Almost immediately, quick footsteps were heard and the door swung open. And Henry threw himself into his mother's arms.

“Emmaaaaaa! Matt! How happy I am to see you again!”  
“Hi son, how are you? Your mother agreed for us to spend some time together tonight. So I hope you're in shape, because I intend to get the most of my two little guys!”  
“Perfect! For now, Mom is with Graham, but I think she will not be long to come …”  
“With … whom?” Asked Emma. She could not remember that person. Had Henry told her about him? In any case, she had quickly forgotten about him.  
“Well, Graham, you know, it's her lover of the moment, the sheriff. It's been a few months, already … But I'm sure I told you about him, right?”  
“Maybe, Henry … “ Emma did not know this Graham but she hated him already. She continued. “But wait, we can't go in, she clearly told me that she wanted to be present when we saw each other. I can't betray her by entering without her-”  
“'Betray' her? You're overdoing it. Don't worry, she'll arrive any time now. You're not going to wait for her outside on the porch?”  
Emma thought that anyway, Matt had already entered and even almost upstairs in Henry's room. She then walked through the door but stayed in the hall.  
“Listen, Henry, I'm not going any further. Your mother has already taken a big step forward in accepting us under her roof for us to see each other, so I don't want to rush her if she sees that I came in without her permission. So, either you're going to play upstairs, or we're all waiting for her here. But I don't move from here.”

Henry did not answer, but a great idea just popped into his little head and he made his way to his room. The two boys came down almost immediately with a box of Monopoly. Emma laughed at the idea of her son, and they all settled down, rather uncomfortably on the tiled floor of the hall. They laughed heartily, and Henry was seriously leading them to bankrupt when they heard the noise of the lock behind them. A cold terror invaded Emma in an instant.

When Regina stepped through the door, followed closely by Graham, she found Emma and the twins sitting cross-legged on the tiled floor of the hall in front of a game board.

“But … what …?” Her face would have been the same if she had come upon the Queen of England playing cards in her living room. Her beautiful chestnut eyes were wide with stupor and her face showed total incomprehension.

“Good ervening, Mrs Mills.” Greeted Emma and Matthew in unison.  
“But … what's going on? We no longer have a table? We've been burgled?” A sincere surprise could be read on her face.  
“No, mom! Emma didn't want to enter the living room without you having invited her so we all played here.” 

Regina relaxed and appreciated Emma's initiative. Eventually, she was perhaps less boorish than she thought. She invited everyone to sit in the living room with a relaxed smile, the boys at the table to continue the game, Emma and Graham in the armchairs. Then she went to get refreshments for everyone.

“So, you're a sheriff too?” Emma asked the young man. She did not particularly want to make conversation with him, but she was hell-bent on breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them.  
“Indeed, even if I suppose that being sheriff in Boston and being sheriff at Storybrooke doesn't really have to be the same job!” He replied humbly.  
“Make no mistake, even if you're in a small town, you have to defend the city, the weak and the oppressed, in the same way. We're both fighting for the same thing, in a certain way …”

As soon as these words were spoken, Emma realized the double meaning. Fortunately, Graham did not notice. But indeed, Emma and he would fight to get the same thing, or rather the same person …

Regina came out of the kitchen and started distributing the glasses. Emma got up, thanked her and excused herself.  
“You know, I thought you were at home earlier. I know you don't want me to see Henry if you're not here. If I'd known you hadn't arrived yet, I wouldn't have rung. I'm sor-”  
“Please, Miss Swan.” She interrupted. “It's really not a big deal. It's all my fault, I was late, and I'm blaming myself for you waiting on the floor! You should have entered … But I appreciate your initiative, though …”

Regina was particularly nice tonight, but Emma was under no illusions. No doubt she did not want to seem unpleasant in front of her boyfriend. Still, she liked this Regina, much more than the Regina of the day before.

Graham smiled and came to seize the size of the mayor. And he gave her a quick kiss on the lips, in front of a troubled Emma.

“Enough politics, ladies. I'll make everyone happy, it's my fault. If I hadn't retained Regina for this little … uh … for this … well, let's say … this important report, we would've been on time.”  
Graham laughed unchastely at the memory of their little encounter in the sheriff's office this afternoon. Regina blushed and parted from her lover, embarrassed that he could show off their recent lovemaking that way. Emma suddenly felt terribly shy and said, in a tone that she wanted light.  
“Well, excuse me, but I was being ripped off at Monopoly, I must return to defend my honor!” And she walked the talk as she sat down at the gaming table. Regina and Graham found themselves standing in the middle of the living room, not knowing what to do.

Regina was in the presence of her boyfriend, she should have had things to say, things to do, and not feel this discomfort. Yet, watching the mother and the boys laugh heartily and share this moment, she suddenly felt a horrible sensation. The feeling of being alone, the feeling of being a third – or in this case, a fourth wheel. 

As if she had felt that something was wrong, or simply out of kindness, Emma turned around and glanced in their direction.  
“Hey, do you want to play with us? Anyway, I'm losing so a little more or a little less …!”

Although her pride did not like having to be 'accepted' at her own table to play with her own son, Regina hesitated only briefly and accepted the invitation, leaving Graham stood in the living room. He had sensed Regina's change of attitude and blamed himself for making her uncomfortable.

“Graham? Are you joining us?” She asked him without much conviction and without a look.  
“Ahem, no. I'll leave you with your family …”

Emma's heart skipped a beat. 'A family' … was it really what they were? Emma was happy to imagine other family moments like the one they were spending together. The laughter of the boys made her heart dance. Or maybe it was Regina's presence by her side. She did not know anything about it. She just knew she was feeling good.

xxx

The game ended with the knockout victory of the twin team. Emma and Regina had badly had to sell their last property and they ended up ruined. The young blonde did not really accept being defeated by her sons and grumbled.

“Yeah, it's all because you advanced in the game when I was chatting with Graham. It's cheating …”  
“Ahaha! You're so a sore loser, mom. So, you see, Henry, if there's one thing you need to know about mom, she's a sore loser! She doesn't accept losing, she's childish about it!”  
“It's not true, Matthew. Anyway, you don't know because usually, I win all the time!”

Mother and twins burst out laughing, under Regina's gaze. She got up and went to the kitchen, leaving them with their complicity because she felt again that she was out of place.

She had not noticed that Emma had followed her.  
“Where are you going? Was it not nice this moment with the four of us?”  
“The four of us? You mean: the three of you, right? Nobody was paying attention to me, for information …”  
“Oooh, but would Mrs. Mills be jealous?” Emma teased softly.  
“I will not permit you, Miss Swan. And be grateful that I have not thrown you out of my house yet.” Regina's face was stern and closed again, her arched body leaning against the refrigerator.  
“… But, why?”  
“Why would I throw you out of here?”  
“No. Why do you exclude yourself from the happiness of your son?” Snapped the young blonde.  
“I'm sorry?” She retorted, sharply.  
“You have understood very well. You feel like a fourth wheel, so you exclude yourself. Believe me, I know this feeling and I know it's not the right thing to do …” Emma can not get over the fact that she was standing up to her.  
“I have no lesson to receive from you, Miss Swan.” Interrupted Regina. “I absolutely do not feel like a fourth wheel. It's just …”  
“You're afraid.”

Regina raised an eyebrow at Emma's impudence and suddenly had a urge to slap her. But she did not know why she lowered her guard and confided in a softened tone.  
“Yes. I'm afraid. You're happy, now? I'm afraid that my son slips through my fingers like everyone else has always done …”

Regina seemed to have been unable to resist in an instant. So cocky just a few seconds ago, she was now so … scared? So the great, powerful Mrs. Mills was a frightened woman, Emma finally understood. A woman frightened by life and the rest of the world. Her apparent coldness would be only a wall, intended to protect herself? The young blonde was suddenly moved by this discovery and she felt the need to help this fragile woman. No doubt Regina would never trust her and never tell her the reasons for her weaknesses. But despite everything, Emma promised herself that she would do everything to protect her.

She continued with a soft voice, after having gently approached the mayor. Their bodies were only separated by a few inches. Emma gently raised her head and looked into her eyes. To her surprise, Regina allow it. The sadness she read in the depths of her black irises broke her heart.

“I told you, Regina, trust yourself. Don't exclude yourself, seek your part of happiness and fight to keep it.”  
“How … do you know all this?”  
“I learned it very early. By force of circumstances … 'Every woman for herself, and if you want something, fight to have it.' Life taught me that.”  
“Tell me …” She asked her, softly.


	11. Reveal the past

“Tell me …” Regina had asked with a soft tone.

So Emma began the story of her eventful life: ceaseless abandonments and adoptions, acts of delinquency and first love, from birth to incarceration. She told her about her life in the different foster families, the families she had loved and the others who had hurt her. She told her about Ingrid who had welcomed her at the age of 15 and had endured her difficult adolescence with all her love, although she was not her biological mother, she considered her today as her only mother. She did not hide anything from her. She could not explain why, but talking to Regina was beneficial for her. Regina was only a stranger she had only known for a few hours, but she felt confident and, strangely, did not feel judged.

Regina was listening carefully and lapping up everything Emma said. When she began the story of the birth of the twins, tears began to point and Emma had to pause in her telling.

“Regina … I wish the boys were there. This would be the first time I would talk about it and I would like to share this moment with them. Let's go get them, please …”  
“I understand. Let's go …” Replied Regina kindly.

Emma walked to the living room and heard a faint "thank you" behind her. She turned around and saw Regina staring at her, her gaze so deep that the young blonde stood still.

“Thank you …” She continued. “… for what you just told me. I don't think anyone has never trusted me that way. I don't really know how to react. I see that your life has been a constant hardship and I apologize for having judged you so soon at your arrival.”

Emma smiled at her sincerely and they both went back to the living room. No sign of boys … 

“Henry? Matt?” Shouted Emma.  
“I think I have a little idea of their hiding place.” Said Regina. “When he was little, Henry had a hut in the garden. He spent most of his time there imagining stories of knights, princes, and kings. Sometimes I couldn't get him out for hours! I think he wanted to show it to his brother.”

Had Emma dreamed? Regina had just said 'his brother'? This simple word was enough to make Emma smile. That's it, it seems that she has accepted a newcomer in her closed family. Maybe there would still be a little place for their biological mother, she began to hope.

xxx

The sweetness of summer evening made the atmosphere much more breathable than during the day. Emma enjoyed the fresh air blowing gently on her face. She noticed a magnificent apple tree that had royally pride of place in the center of the garden.

“What a beautiful tree … I guess you have to like apples!”  
“We love them, and I like to cook them too! You know, this tree is important to me, I planted it the day I took Henry home. I needed something that could symbolize his birth and his coming into my life, since I had not carry him in myself. The symbol of the tree planting its roots in my garden was very strong for me.”  
“It's wonderful …” Emma did not know if she was talking about the tree or what Regina had just told her. At that moment, she knew that Henry could not have had a better mother than Regina. The splendor of this tree, in addition to symbolizing the birth of Henry, evoked much more: the love of a mother for her son. Emma was overwhelmed.

“Look, they're there! Henry, Matthew, come here, please!”  
“What? Wait, mom, I show my castle to Matt!”  
“I think it's done, now. Come, please, Emma has something to say to you.”

Her tone left no room for discussion. She was not harsh, but knew how to make herself obeyed. Emma was a little envious, her son had learned the art of negotiation from an early age! Regina then turned to her.

“You are staying for dinner, right?” It was more of an affirmation than a question, and Emma really did not want to refuse.  
“If you don't mind, it will be a pleasure!”

xxx

“Well, kids, I wanted to talk about you, and … the day of your birth.”

Emma had never been so serious. Matthew and Henry knew immediately that she offered them the most beautiful gift: the story of their coming into the world and the sharing of an eleven years old secret.

All four sitting on the armchairs in the living room, Regina seemed uncomfortable and embarrassed. Finally, she decided to get up, claiming that her lasagna had to be put out of the oven.

“No, Regina, stay …”  
“I have to turn off the oven and anyway, this story doesn't concern me. It concerns you and your sons.”  
“On the contrary, Regina, it's about you too. I want you to hear my story. You have the right to know Henry's past … Stay … please …” 

The young brunette could not resist very long the pleading brilliant emerald eyes. Where was the proud and strong Regina Mills? For the first time in her life, she met someone who dared to stand up to her, and above all, someone to whom she could not say no.

After all, thanks to this story, she would learn a little more about her son. As Henry's mother, she had to know his past and where he came from. Yes, if she accepted, it was for him, and she would never admit that those beautiful puppy dog eyes were probably a reason too … 

Troubled, she sat down on the first couch, thinking to sit next to her son. The surprise appeared immediately on all the faces. Emma, who had no trouble distinguishing her two sons,  
stared in amazement. Regina was next to Matthew and took his hands in hers, as if he were Henry.

“Well, what? I'm here, you can start.”  
“Uh, yes I start … But I'm touched that you appreciate Matt so much!” Joked Emma.  
“What do you mean? I'm tired of your incessant sarcasm, Miss Swan …”  
“Well, it's just that you're clutching your hands … with Matthew's. In fact, Henry is next to me! I have no doubt that it's voluntary on your part to show your affection to my son, but I wanted to warn you, huh!” Laughed Emma even more, knowing full well that Regina would never have dared to touch Matthew that way.

Henry added to the joke while addressing his mother.  
“Well, mom, you don't even recognize your own son anymore? Thank you very much! If that's the way, I'll go live at Emma's place. At least, she's not an undignified mother!”

Regina was crimson and immediately let go of Matthew's hands and did not seem to like the joke. She continued in a clipped voice, not wanting to be taken aback by the Swan's plot.

“Yes, well, I, I … I knew it. Well, ahem, come on, talk since we are here for that.”  
“Mooom, please, don't mess everything, we're teasing.” Henry said softly as he sat next to her in the big sofa.

Regina was scowling and nodded to show that she was giving up. She sank into the couch, unsmiling, and remained among them, surrounded by the twins.

xxx

For long minutes, Emma told her sons and Regina about her meeting with Neal, her arrest, her life in prison, and ... her delivery. Matthew had regularly heard this story, but was moved to rediscover it today, with the presence of his twin brother in it.

“It was painful. Long and painful. I didn't know that I was expecting twins, you know, there's no ultrasound in prison … So when the doctor told me after the birth of the first that it was not over, I didn't believe my ears. And finally when they … I mean, when you're born …” She said with stars in her eyes, admiring her two sons one after the other, sitting in front of her, each on one side of Regina. “… I got scared. I didn't want to keep this child, but to know that I had two of them destroyed me. I had just broken up with my boyfriend, I was locked up for a while, I didn't have a job, no future after leaving prison … I made the decision to abandon you both. I felt like a miserable coward. But I was actually mostly terrorized. By the fact that I'll have nothing to offer you, nothing to teach you … I was afraid to make you failures like me …” Her voice broke at the end of her story, but encouraged by the three pairs of eyes facing her, she continued. “So I didn't want to take you in my arms, nor see you and I asked the doctor to take you away from me. And the next day, I ran to complete the adoption papers. However … One evening, I wanted to see what you looked like. Nothing more. Just see your faces. I arrived in front of your bed and Matthew looked and smiled at me. All my certainties have shattered. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't abandon you anymore, but I still didn't feel able to raise you. And then, I felt so bad to keep you and leave your twin. It took the advice of all the councilors of the prison for me to make the least horrible decision: to keep you and give up your half. I have always felt guilty about this abandonment. Since that day, my heart was broken in two. Since I found Henry, I feel full again, as if my heart had found the half he had lost eleven years ago …”

Nobody dared to break the silence that followed the monologue of the young woman. Even Regina seemed moved, even if she tried not to let it show. The boys were in tears. Everyone felt the heartbreak that Emma had lived in her during this decade.

Emma watched silently the three people in front of her. She felt infinitely better. Finally, her secret that was tormenting her was no longer a burden. But her plenitude was competing with some embarrassment. She was not used to complaining, or even confiding, and yet she felt like she had delivered a tearful story.

For a few more minutes, the boys questioned her and she answered as best she could to all their interrogations. Regina was strangely silent. No doubt she did not want to interfere in the story of the three of them, but it was really not her style to stay in the background. Emma wondered what could make her so uncomfortable, but judged that it was not the moment to antagonize her with indiscreet questions.

The dinner went very well, despite the burnt aftertaste of the homemade lasagna from Regina! Nobody was upset and Emma found them even better than any she could eat in her life. Discussions had continued in a lighter tone and everyone lost track of time.

Around 11pm, the Swans noticed the late hour and started to get ready to go home. To Emma's surprise, Regina agreed that Henry would spend the next day alone with them while she will be working at the town hall.

As he said goodbye, Henry hugged Emma and Matthew. Then they went to the front steps, followed closely by Regina. There, the young blonde spoke to Matthew.

“Thank Mrs. Mills, Matt, and wait for me in the car.”  
“But, why …?”  
“Do as I say, Matt.”  
“Goodbye, Mrs. Mills and thank you for dinner.” He said to Regina sincerely.  
“Goodbye, Matthew.” Regina answered with an unfeigned smile.  
The two mothers tracked him visually until he sat in the passenger seat. Emma spoke again, not daring to look Regina in the eyes.

“Wow, well, thank you for this pleasant evening. Surreal, but nice …”  
“You're welcome. Effectively, it was pretty … surreal!”  
“Well, thank you again for everything, really. Not just dinner, you see …”  
“I see, Miss Swan.” She concluded with a smirk.  
“Well, see you later, then …”

Emma held out her hand as a detached gesture. Regina squeezed her hand and pulled her to her, dragging Emma against her while looking right into her eyes. They were only a few inches apart. Emma was breathless. After a time that seemed eternal, Regina put two chaste kisses on her cheeks. The blonde thanked the darkness for not betraying the bright color that had suddenly flushed her face.

“Goodbye, Miss Swan …”

Emma left without a murmur and went to her car to immediately drove away towards the hotel.

xxx

“Did you want to tell her something?”  
“What are you talking about?”  
“Well, Mrs. Mills, mom! Did you tell her you wanted to kiss her?”  
“Matt!” Exclaimed Emma. “I already told you it was a secret, okay! We don't talk about it anymore! And anyway, no, I didn't tell her that, I just wanted to thank her for dinner.”  
“And you needed to be alone with her for that? Uh uh okay …”  
“What does this 'uh uh okay' mean, young man, huh? Well, come on, we arrived, run quickly to put your pajamas on and off to bed! We'll talk about it again when you're old enough, guttersnipe!”

Matthew wanted to tease his mother, but did not want to upset her either, so he stopped harassing and obeyed her. He took refuge in the bathroom, rushed on his cell phone and typed a text.

~ Hey Henry, it's me! It was cool, uh?  
~ Absolutely, can't wait for next time!  
~ Actually, your mom's nice!  
~ Did you doubt it? ;-)  
~ No but mom started to see it too, if ya know what I mean …   
~ It's good if they get along well … Yet it wasn't a sure thing at first!  
~ Oh yeah, ok, so you really didn't notice anything …   
~ ??  
~ Well, can I call you?  
~ Go on :-)

xxx

“Hello, Henry?”  
“Yes, what do you want to tell me?”  
“Can you talk here? Or your mom is around?”  
“Uh no, it's okay, I'm alone in my room …”  
“Okay, well I don't really know where to start, actually …”  
“You're scaring me, you know!” Henry joked to try to relax. He was now very worried  
“So, I had a fantastic idea! Would you like us to stay together forever?”  
“Oh yes, of course I'd love it!”  
“But my mother has her ties to Boston: her job, her adoptive mother, not to mention my school … What it'd take is that she has such strong ties here at Storybrooke! There's already you, it's yet tipping the balance.”  
“I don't see where you're going at all, Matt. Frankly, I don't understand anything!”  
“Well, there's the idea of the century, Henry.” He said solemnly. “We must make sure that she doesn't want to leave, to create something so strong that she'll want to stay here. And everyone will be happy! You, me, and mom! And this thing, I think I found it with … your mother!”  
“My mother? Matt, you're worrying me. It's late, you must be tired and I think you're delusional! We'll talk about it tomorrow, okay?”  
“No, wait Henry, I'm super serious. Which brings me precisely to the point; our mother needs to bond here, in Storybrooke. Bonds like … a couple, you see? And I think your mother would be perfect for that!” Matt carried on, worked up and all excited. In the absence of a response from his brother, he continued. “Okay, it may be a little weird, but I think that the fact that our moms in love would be the most beautiful thing that could happen to us!” Still no answer. “Hello, Henry? You're still here?”  
“… Yes, yes … I'm just astounded … Matt, you're totally out of your mind. I don't know if you're aware that the people concerned in a couple must be in love, and our moms are not.”  
“Eh eh, that's where you're wrong, bro'!” Matthew smiled so intensely that Henry could hear it on the phone.  
“That is to say? Do you really think my mother feels something for Emma?”  
“Uh, no, I don't think so. But anyway, she told me a few things you should know …”

For long minutes, Matthew told his brother everything his mother had told him about the big kisses she would like to do with Regina. Of course, he made him promise to keep the secret, and especially not to reveal anything to Regina. At first completely stunned by the news, Henry finally managed to convince himself that the looks Emma had thrown at his mother that night were not very innocuous.

“But how are we going to make my mother feel the same way for her? I don't know if you know, but she … uh … let's say …”  
Henry's embarrassment was prominent. Matthew helped him, tactlessly.  
“She's not gay, right? You don't know my mother … When she wants someone, there are not many people who can resist her! Well, it's true, we'll probably have to help them a bit, I haven't thought about all this yet, but I'll think about it and we'll talk about it, ok?”  
“Yes, but I think you're still counting your chickens before they are hatched, Matt!”  
“I'm what? … Seriously, you always make me laugh with your old idioms! Well, good night and see you tomorrow!”  
“Yes, see you tomorrow!”

Henry hung up the phone, completely dumbfounded. He did not imagine for a second his mother being in a relationship with another woman, and even less with Emma who really did not have much in common with her. However, he was more than pleased by the proposal his brother had made to him. He would love so much that they can finally live together, forever … And if he had to go through it to be able to live with them every day, he would be ready to try this crazy idea.

Moments later, Henry's bedroom door opened and Regina appeared in the doorframe.  
“Who were you talking to?” She asked him gently.  
“Just Matthew, wishing me a good night.” He replied, adopting the most detached tone possible.  
“Oh very well, he's a good boy. Good night, Henry …”  
“Mom?” Interrupted Henry.  
“Uh … yes?” She replied, coming to sit on the edge of the bed.  
“They're nice, right?”  
“Well, yes, indeed. I'm glad you found them.”  
“Mom, I'd like them to stay in Storybrooke.” He suddenly said. Regina smiled at him softly.  
“I understand, sweetheart, but you know it's not possible. They live in Boston …”  
“But if it were possible, would you like them to stay?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I don't know, but … would you like …?”  
“It's a no-brainer, Henry. Good night.” She replied, more curtly than she would have liked.  
“… Good night mom.”   
Regina kissed his hair and walked out slowly.

What did he want to say? Why did Henry imagine that the Swans were going to stay in Storybrooke? Could it be that Emma told him about a possible move to Storybrooke?

Regina had made efforts, had been as kind as possible, and that's how she was thanked? So they were going to interfere in her life? This Miss Swan did not understand that she would never take her son?

She shook her head to chase away her rising anger. While getting ready for the night, she thought back to this evening. She did not like to admit it but she liked it. She had thought the young blonde was rude, boorish and bad-mannered, but she had turned out to be nice and funny, and she had done quite well despite her heavy past. Involuntarily, she thought back to the story of Emma's life. Strangely, for the first time in years, she felt an uncommon feeling: understanding, even a certain empathy for the one who struggled with her difficult life … As for the young Matthew, he seemed rather well-mannered.

So why does she was after them that way? Why was she so upset at their mere presence in Storybrooke? She took a long time to fall asleep, the pain she thought buried forever was tormenting her mind.

But after all, she had no proof that they intended to stay definitively. No doubt it was only Henry's wish. While waiting to talk calmly with Emma, she decided to try to maintain a relative peace between her and the Swans.


	12. Operation Lovebirds

The days that followed went on peacefully. Regina having finally accepted that Emma and the boys had the opportunity to see each other without her, the Swans spent their days with Henry. Sometimes, to their delight, Regina joined them. All four were getting to know each other better and better. Henry's mother had finally, if not accepted, at least tolerated the presence of the two new inhabitants in her town. Although she knew she should think about it someday, Emma had never discussed the subject of their presence in Storybrooke, either temporary or permanent. Regina had obviously not initiated the conversation, for fear of giving her the bad idea to stay.

The young blonde was enjoying more and more the life in Storybrooke and its inhabitants. She had her habits at Granny's, and enjoyed joking with Ruby or Belle. Her new friends hab been immediately welcoming, and that changed her from the impersonality of a big city like Boston.

Never again a moment as intimate as this beautiful evening appeared. Emma's last wish was to upset Regina, so she did not force things and waited for the opportunity to come again.  
*It's enough for me. I can see both my children and that's enough to make me happy.* She convinced herself.   
Anyway, what else could she wish for? How can a woman like Mrs. Mills even look at her? However, when she thought back to that wonderful evening and their conversations, Emma's heart was beating wildly in her chest. 

Emma did not let it show and did not confide in anyone. But, although he was still a child, Matthew knew when his mother was out of sorts. He knew her better than anyone. How many times did she confide in him when she didn't like a co-worker, or had a fight with her boyfriend or girlfriend of the moment …?

xxx

One night, Matthew decided to take charge. And he soon would not be the only one in the secret … He took advantage of the scheduled absence of his mother, invited to Ruby with their band of friends, to spend the night at the Mills and confide to his brother all his impressions.

He had not had to beg Emma for a long time, who was looking forward to a girls' night out, for once without a kid around! Henry was lucky too, since Regina also spent his evening outside.

“Are you sure we will not disturb your mother?” Matthew had asked, worried that Regina could hear all the crazy ideas that had gone through his mind.  
“I assure you that it's okay, she's dating Graham tonight. We will have the house for ourselves!”  
“Yeah, okay.” He had replied, not very pleased that Regina was going out with the sheriff. *We'll really have to talk about him, then.* He had thought.

xxx

Since she had approached him at the police station on a spring day, Graham still could not think of himself as the 'boyfriend' of the great and powerful mayor Regina Mills. He still did not understand what she was doing with him and why she was keeping him while she was known for her many one-night stands. He knew he could be rejected overnight for no reason, but did not complain. As a pragmatic and unromantic man, he enjoyed the wonderful nights with Regina without thinking of the future.

For Regina, Graham was the easy boyfriend par excellence. No argument, no jealousy, they saw each other when they wanted to, and it suited them. Regina refused any relationship that would imply investment and feelings. She already had her fair share of that a long time ago, and she no longer had the strength or the will.

Tonight they just wanted to have a good time, eat well and spend the night together. So they had agreed to meet, without emotion or eagerness.

Yet, choosing her dress for the evening, Regina had suddenly thought of Emma. It was true that she liked to be nicely dressed when she went out with Graham. She loved to be watched by envious eyes, those of Graham or those of strangers crossed in the restaurants or bars in which they went. But tonight, she felt different. By choosing her outfit in the closet, she pulled out that gorgeous dress she had not worn for years. Why did she insist on wearing a dress so provocative? More than usual, she wanted to be beautiful and desirable. For Graham? No, he never gave her any compliments on her attires. Without a second glance, they always ended up being removed without tenderness and ending up at the foot of the bed. So why? Why, then, did the image of the smiling young woman prevail in her mind at this moment? She shook her head to pull herself together, but still put on the gorgeous royal blue dress.

“Are you finally ready?” Shouted Graham in the stairs. “We'll be late at the restaurant!”  
“Here I come.” Regina sighed. She hated having to obey someone and she was on the brink of canceling the evening. She cursed herself wondering why she had accepted. She had neither the desire nor the need to go out tonight, and would have preferred to spend the evening quietly with Henry. But when Graham had offered to see her, she had not had the courage to refuse. After her long week of work, she thought that this evening would relax her.

The sheriff and little Mills were chatting nicely in the living room when Regina joined them. Without a compliment on her outfit, Graham hugged her and gave her a possessive kiss. Regina immediately stiffened.

“Well, what's wrong?” The sheriff asked, surprised by her unusual reaction.  
“Nothing … It's just … I don't like you kissing me in front of people, that's all.”  
“'In front of people'? But it's only Henry! He knows we're together!”  
“I don't like it, that's all. You can understand that, Graham, right?”

The young man's eyes widened. He could not believe it. He knew the Regina Mills who did not care about other people's opinion. What could have changed in the one who, not so long ago, could pounce on him and devour him with predatory kisses? Why had she become so uncomfortable with him? Understanding the turn of events, Henry run in his room, not wanting to attend a fight between them. He just hoped that this quarrel would not make them cancel their night. He wanted to spend it with his brother.

“Okay, I beg your pardon Majesty, I didn't know that I had to ask permission before kissing my wife …” He replied with bitterness.  
“We are not married yet, as far as I know …”  
“Are you afraid he'll tell Emma?” The sheriff asked abruptly, watching for Regina's reaction.  
“Emma? But why are you talking about her?” She retorted, sincerely surprised at the mention of the young blonde in their lovers' quarrel.  
“Stop it, Regina, I really felt that you cared what she could think of you! The last time, you barely petrified me because I dared to embrace you in front of her!”  
“Don't be ridiculous and get ready, we'll be leaving soon.” She concluded, not knowing what to add.

She did not know what to say to Graham because deep inside her, she felt that she could not deny that the possessive gestures of her lover in front of Emma had embarrassed her. But she also did not know how to explain why … 

xxx

Emma wanted to personally thank Regina for accepting that their sons spend their first pajama party in her house. So she brought Matthew to 108 at the agreed time, and rang the bell. 

When Regina opened the door, Emma could not hold back an exclamation and her jaw seemed not to be able to close. In front of her astonished eyes, the mayor was dressed in a splendid royal blue evening dress, split at the thighs and perfectly molding her perfect curves.

From the back of the living room, Graham's voice was heard.  
“Who's there, darling?”  
“It's Matthew and his mother.” She replied, annoyed by the sheriff's impoliteness, who did not even bother to greet them.  
“Good evening, Matthew. Good evening, Miss Swan.” She told them.  
“I … good … uh yeah, good evening, Mrs. Mills. Here we are, well, … Matt's here, for us to go out, uh, I mean, separately, of course, uhm …”

Emma cursed herself for being so emotional. She would easily get carried away, especially while driving when a driver who did not know who he was dealing with, refused her the priority. But in front of Regina, her emotions were ten times stronger and she felt like a wildly hormonal teenager, blushing at the slightest glance.  
*Shame on you, Emma, shame on you! Pull yourself together, girl. Breathe and look away!*

“Perfect. Come in, Matthew. Goodbye, Miss Swan.”  
“Uh, yes, bye Matt, good evening Reg …”

The sight of Regina turning to close the door was enough to drive the last nail in the coffin of the young blonde who was very warm now. In her back, like a metallic spine, there was a long, very long zipper that descended sensually from her neck to the beginning of her magnificent buttock. Emma stayed there for long seconds, trying to expel all the unholy images that came to her mind in a instant.

xxx

“Hey blondie! Come in, come in, Belle has just arrived!”

Emma kissed Ruby on the cheek with a grin and handed her a bottle of wine as a thank you for the invitation. Then she went straight to the sofa where she joined Belle who welcomed her warmly.

“Heeeeey Emma! How are you doing?”  
“Great, thank you! I waited impatiently for this evening, at least now we'll be able to make the world different without Rub' ditching us every two minutes to serve a customer.” Joked Emma.   
The three friends had often had the opportunity to meet, with or without Matthew, during Ruby's dinner service.  
“Hey, by the way, speaking of serving, what would you like to drink? We can start now, it'll make Mary come … Oh Emma, I didn't tell you but I also invited a friend of mine, Mary. I hope it doesn't bother you …”  
“Not at all, Rub'. I'm very happy to meet your friends!”

Emma had only known girls for a few days, but in comparison, she had never felt so comfortable with her friends in Boston. They were joking about Granny's last anecdotes when the doorbell rang.

“Oh, here's Mary! COME IN, IT'S OPEN!” Yelled Ruby towards the door.

Emma appreciated the friendliness that existed between these girls. They did not bother with over-polished politeness, they were just relaxed and the blonde felt good with them. She appreciated being able to lighten up, sprawled in an armchair, without fear of being judged or told off for her not very distinguished outfit. At one point, she smiled thinking about Regina, so classy in her beautiful evening dress. What would she have thought of her right now, in jeans, a beer in her hand, slumped on the couch? She could not repress a small smile at this thought.

“So Mary, it's Emma. We met at Granny's. I guess you heard about her, she's Matthew's mother, and incidentally, Henry's too! Emma, this is my friend Mary!”  
“Hi.” Emma answered, getting up to greet the newcomer. “Nice to meet you!”  
“Nice to meet you too.” Replied the short-haired brunette with a sincere smile. “Ruby told me a little about your story and your boys, it's a pretty crazy story, though! I can't wait for you to tell us all that in person!”

Although she was new to this group of friends, Emma took part in all the discussions and felt really comfortable with them. While enjoying their pizzas, they reinvented the world for hours, talking about this and that, their jobs, their last cinematographic or literary favorites, their families and of course Matthew and Henry … This subject occupied them for a long time. Ruby, Belle, and Mary seemed hypnotized by Emma's story, which deliberately chose to go quickly over the prison part, to dwell more on the two brothers' reunion and the moment she realized that this child in her living room was not who he appeared to be.

“You know, when I realized that the child who stood there in front of me, and who had been living for a few days in my house, was not my Matthew, I felt in my heart like … I don't know … the Niagara falls mixed with a volcanic eruption … I was hot and cold, I wanted to cry and laugh at the same time …” The three girls in front of her hung on Emma's every word, Mary even had tears in her eyes. “I'll tell you something that may seem ridiculous … but … I don't know, it seemed that I knew deep down that I would find him one day. It's as if, at the maternity ward, eleven years ago, I told him: 'Don't worry, kid, I will always find you …' It's silly, huh?”  
“Oh no, Emma, it's beautiful … It's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard.”  
Tears flowed freely down Mary's cheeks, which seemed particularly touched by the story of the young woman. Belle and Ruby remained speechless.  
“So when I finally understood that it was him, I exploded with happiness, and I felt my heart recover the piece that was missing for eleven years. I finally felt whole again.”

“Well, honey, that's crazy!” Said Ruby, who had found the use of her voice. “Honestly, it's often said inappropriately, but there: 'timing's everything in life', really! I'm so happy for you, and for your kids!”

“But Emma, what are you going to do next? Are you going to live in Storybrooke?” Belle asked innocently.  
“Huh … I don't know, no, I don't think so. Our life is in Boston … I have a job, there's Matt's school. I … I wish I could stay but …”

The question had taken Emma by surprise. It's true, they would have to go back to Boston, one day. These few days away from her daily life had made her forget real life, and indeed she should take back her work and the start of the school year would soon occur … Yet she felt a pang at the idea of not living all this anymore, and not just because she could not see Henry so much anymore. The image of a beautiful majestic brunette invaded her mind for a brief moment.

The evening continued pleasantly, and the girls talked about lighter subjects. When Belle started chatting about love, Ruby immediately turned to Emma, as if waiting impatiently for that moment.  
“Ahh, yes, great topic! Thank you Belle! I think Emma has something to tell us!”  
The woman was caught off guard and blushed right away.  
“Uhm, no, I have nothing to say at all …”  
“Pull the other one, young girl! Just your crimson complexion is screaming at us that you're lying! Anyway, don't mess with me, I'll come back!” Ruby teased with a wink. “And you, Mary, how's it going with David?”  
“Well, everything's fine. He's really charming and attentive, we love each other very much. What more can I say …? Everything is fine for us.”  
“Yeah, boring!” Joked Ruby, immediately followed by the laughter of her friends. “And you, Belle? What's up? Are you still a elder love?”  
“Argh Rub', don't go on about it! He's not shut-in, uh!”  
“Wait, wait, I don't understand …” Interrupted Emma. “Are you dating an old man?”  
The three girls burst out laughing at Emma's misunderstanding. Belle explained.  
“Well, it's true that he's my father's age … But he stayed very young in his head.”  
“Yeah, at least as young as his antiquities …” Ruby mumbled, laughing.  
“'His antiquities' … wait … are you dating Mr. Gold?” Said the young blonde, astonished.  
“Yes, I'm guilty as charged! But hey, will you leave me alone now?” She pretended to be annoyed.

“There are strange relationships in Storybrooke, huh, Emma? We're far from the image of the small provincial town without any fuss or worry! Well, Mary is the exception that proves the rule.” She continued when she noticed the disapproving look of the little brunette. “And besides, Emma, talking about relations a little … out of the ordinary … what about you and Regina?” Ruby said, without an ounce of tact.

Belle and Mary immediately turned to the young blonde who had become as red as her jacket. Their eyes popped out and Belle immediately shouted.

“WHAT?! What are you talking about?”

The tone used by Belle betrayed only a great curiosity, unlike Mary, whose eyes were always bulging and she seemed more shocked than excited. Ruby, meanwhile, seemed to savor her little effect, and was smiling victoriously while waiting for Emma's reaction.

“So, Em'? How's it going with Mrs. Getaway-sticks?”  
“Uhm … no, there's nothing …”

Emma wanted the ground to open and swallowed her up. Right now. 

“But wait? Is something supposed to happen between them? Did I miss something?” Belle asked, completely excited.  
“No, no, nothing happened. It's just that … well … I like her, that's it. But at any rate, she's not interested so …”  
“What? Do you like her?”   
Belle was amazed, this evening was really rich in scoops!

“That's what you say, Emma …” Ruby had regained her seriousness and was staring at Emma. “You know, I know Regina a little bit, and I can tell you that when someone displeases her, she doesn't invite this someone to her house to dinner and she's even less the babysitter for a child who's not hers.”  
“What? She invited you? She's babysitting?”

Belle seemed completely lost with all this new information. As for Mary, she had been silent since the beginning of the conversation about Regina. She was watching Emma, a little uncomfortable.

“Well, listen, Belle, you're nice but try to follow the movement! I told you three times that Matthew was spending the evening with the Mills tonight.”

Belle scowled and Emma continued, trying to justify herself.

“Wait, she invited me because she had no choice, we had spent the afternoon at her house, it was late and the boys-”  
“You spent the afternoon at her home? But …?” But Belle was silent when she noticed Ruby's stare.  
“And for your information, she doesn't babysit tonight since she spends the evening with her boyfriend.” Her voice sounded contemptuous and Ruby noticed immediately.  
“Hum, Graham … You don't like him, do you? To tell you the truth, I think she neither … Anyway, it's not for me to talk about it. You'll ask her the question directly.”  
“Well, of course! I'll go get Matt tonight and ask her: 'Thank you for welcoming him in your home, and by the way, do you love Graham or is it just for sex?' Thanks, Ruby!”

The four friends burst out laughing. Ruby may not have had the answers she wanted, but she noticed that Emma did not deny her attraction to Regina.

Their evening ended with good humor and jokes. When it was time to call it a night, Mary left quite hastily, saying that David was waiting for her at home. As soon as the little brunette was gone, Emma confided in Belle and Ruby with an apologetic face.

“Uh, I hope I didn't shock her, she seemed completely uncomfortable when we're talking about Regina …”  
“No, don't worry. She's really nice but a little uptight!” Ruby concluded with a laugh.

xxx

For his part, Graham had taken Regina to the best restaurant in Storybrooke. He knew that she liked good food and had therefore reserved a table in this restaurant which was always full.

Regina's evening was much less pleasant and playful than Emma's. The two lovers enjoyed their meal without delight, other than culinary. Their discussions even seemed insipid to Regina, who was bored. She only wanted to go home and go to bed … If Graham followed her into bed, she would accept him and take advantage of his presence to gratify their physical needs. But if he decided to go home, she would not beg him to stay. To tell the truth, it did not matter to her.

In the absence of discussions with the sheriff, she let her mind wander and thought about her son and the little Swan, alone at home in her big house. She wondered briefly if everything went well for them, if they had not burned themselves with gas, or cut themseves with kitchen knives, or drowned in the bathtub. She was surprised to feel a double instinct of protection born in her, and that made her smile.

xxx

“Well, dear partner, if we're here tonight, it's because I wanted to announce you a great news, as well as the birth of a new operation!”  
Matthew's solemn and cheerful tone triggered a laugh from his brother, who played along.  
“Here I am all ears, my dear friend, I am ready to accept my mission with the greatest pleasure!”  
“I named this operation … the 'Operation Lovebirds”!”

Once again, Henry could not help laughing like a drain. He felt good with his brother. Of course, he had friends at school, but it was not the same complicity, not the same understanding that he could have with Matthew. Sometimes they did not even need to speak to understand each other, each reading in the other's eyes.

And tonight, for the first time alone since the summer camp, the twins liked to laugh and say nonsense without being reprimanded by their mothers. They were lying on the soft carpet of the living room which was now invading with sweets and cakes. Henry had never spent a night like that, and felt free for the first time in his life. For the first time in his life, he was not afraid of what his mother would tell him, because he knew that his brother would be there, with him, to support him.

When they were a little calmer, Matthew explained the situation.  
“Listen, here, as I told you so the other day, I want to stay with you at Storybrooke! And the only way to stay here is for our mothers to fall in love! Hence the name 'lovebirds'! You know, they say lovers are lovebirds …”  
“But, Matt … we can't control this kind of things! We're not Cupid, you know! We don't have magic bows and arrows that make people fall in love …”  
“I know, Henry, I know very well … But I'm sure Mom feels something for your mother, I know it, I feel it … She can't hide much from me, you see …” He says filled with pride. “It has always been so!”  
“But my mother … And Graham …?”  
“Well, let's say we'll do everything for your mother to feel the same thing. And Graham will not be a problem … I'll develop my theory in three points. First step: to do as much as possible together, all four, our mothers and us. She's going to get used to us, the Swans, and our devastating humor and zest for life. And that, I think it'll do her good … But whatever! Second step: when all this will be just right, all of this will be cooked up by leaving them both in tete-a-tete. You're going to ask me how? I thought about that, sorry buddy, but we'll often have to lie! And third step: we're going to make Graham's life miserable!” Henry's shocked look made his brother smile, who continued. “Hey, I'm joking, we'll not hurt him, huh … But we'll make him understand that if he wants to be part of the family, he'll have to deal with the two most horrible monsters of the world … US! It'll perhaps cure his want to live longer with your mother! And finally: you, me, Regina and our mom will all live in Storybrooke forever!”

A smile lit up Matthew's face as he stretched out his arms for the announced victory that seemed so easy to achieve. His satisfied expression and the optimism radiating from his whole being amazed Henry. Although he was not really convinced of the success of the operation, Henry agreed to enter the mission. After all, if it allowed him to see Emma and his brother even more often, he was ready to try this crazy experience.

“Well, Matt … I'm in! The stakes are so important so I'm ready to try! I really hope it'll work …”  
“Me too! So tomorrow, we both propose an outing to our mothers. Okay?”  
“Okay!”

The two brothers continued to talk for long hours, putting together all the details of 'Operation Lovebirds' with laughter and excitement. When they felt tired, Matt wanted to go to bed, but Henry called him back.

“Uh … However, if you leave all the candy wrappers on the carpet, you'll not even need to start the operation because tomorrow morning, you'll be sent back to your mother and we'll never see each other again … It's up to you!”

Matthew swore he saw a spark of mischief in his brother's eyes. This spark of mischief and provocation he often saw shine in Regina's dark eyes. At that moment, Henry was undoubtedly the son of his mother.

Finally, after putting the living room back in place, tidy and clean, they went to bed, exhausted by the evening.

xxx

“So, what do we do now? We go to your place?”  
“I don't think that's a good idea, Graham. The children are at home and I wouldn't want them to hear us …”  
“Yeah, it doesn't usually bother you … Anyway, if you don't want to … I'll still take you home, come on …”

In front of the Mills' house, the sheriff mechanically kissed the lips of the mayor which remained inert. Regina got out of the car and watched as Graham drove away. She felt liberated, without being able to explain why. She thought back to what he had just said. Indeed, why did not she want him to stay? Usually, she never refused to conclude the evening in the bedroom with him, even if her son slept in the room next door.

Astonished, yet with a lighter heart, she quietly opened the door of the manor, happy with the idea to have a look at the twins asleep upstairs.


	13. To the beach!

The summer sun was barely up but was already burning hard on the small town of Storybrooke. Emma had a coated tongue by alcohol the day before but woke up quickly, eager to pick up her son at the Mills. She quickly braced herself and put on one of her last clean outfits, a plain white tank top simply fitted over skinny jeans. It was not very dressy, but with this heat, she could not tolerate anything more, anyway.

She quickly went down to the bar where she was surprised not to meet Ruby at her post, probably still asleep on this Sunday morning. She was just about to order her traditional morning fuel – a large hot cocoa sprinkled with cinnamon - when she thought about the Madam Mayor.  
*No doubt she would enjoy a coffee so early in the morning …*

So it was two big goblets in hand and a light heart that she went to Mifflin Street.

After a few minutes of waiting on the porch which seemed to her an eternity, the door of 108 finally opened.

“Hello mom, did you sleep well?” Henry asked with a smile as he led her in.  
“Hey, kid! Yes, I slept very well, what about you? I hope you did not go crazy and you behaved last night, huh?”  
“Of course, mom, you know us …”  
Emma could not say why, but she felt a touch of irony in her son's words.  
“Yeah, precisely eh ...” Then, surprised that it was the young boy who opened the door, she continued. “Your mother is not here?”  
“Yes, she is. She's still asleep, I think. Well, I'm going to get Matt, he was washing up. Make yourself at home, I'll come back!”

Henry went upstairs, leaving Emma alone in the large living room. The two hands still occupied by the goblets, she did not know where to sit. She was afraid of dirtying, of disturbing the perfect order of this perfect house … So she remained standing in the middle of the living room, her back facing the entrance, to observe the colors of the garden sublimated by the morning light.

“Miss Swan …”

The voice had come out of nowhere, and when Emma turned, she found herself face to face with the Mayor, who seemed to have just had time to put on a robe. Emma was captivated by the beauty of the brunette: without makeup and barely brushed hair, she had the impression of discovering a brand new Mrs. Mills, different, more natural but above all ... much more vulnerable. Emma was aware that she probably did not show everyone that way and her heart swelled with pleasure. It seemed to her that Regina gave her a privilege, a favor, and that she had to be worthy.

She moved instinctively closer to her to greet her.

“Hello Regina … I … I brought you a coffee.” She suddenly remembered. “I hope it's not cold by now. I assumed you would like it black, here it is …”

Regina did not answer right away, she did not even take coffee from her hands. She just observed her, which did not fail to disturb the young woman. Had she done something wrong? Finally, Regina broke the awkward silence and took the goblet Emma handed her. She smiled at her, with one of those politician smiles – which it is hard to see if they are sincere – while still staring straight at her, as if she wanted to look into her soul. Regina seemed to take pleasure in destabilizing her and seeing her face break down.

“Thank you. You have correctly assumed …”  
“Uhm, well … I'll take Matt and we'll go.” Said Emma, who wanted more than anything to fill the awkward silence between them. “But where the hell is he …?”  
“Do not be impatient. I'm sure he'll be here in a few minutes …”  
“By the way, thanks again for having welcomed him. I hope he didn't bother you too much and didn't make a mess …”  
“Language, Miss Swan.”  
“I'm sorry?”  
“Watch you language, I already told you that your informality displeased me, even more so if you intend to continue to see my son.”  
“ _Our_ son.” She replied, annoyed by the superior airs of her interlocutor.  
“ _Our_ son, I agree …”  
A little playful gleam shone in Regina's eyes and Emma swore that her coldness was just a facade and that she amused herself by making her uncomfortable.  
“Yeah, sorry, I was saying that I was hoping he did not bother too much …”  
“Oh no, everything was in order when I came back last night. But I guess Henry had to teach him how to tidy up.”  
The little gleam was still there, and now she was revealing a slight smirk, giving Regina an air of satisfaction of herself and of the rather strong irriation she provoked in Emma.  
“Hey, I'll have you know that I taught Matt to tidy up, clean and wash, huh! It's not just you who know how to raise your son properly. It's not because we have less resources than you that we live in a pigsty!”  
“I have never say such a thing, Miss Swan … But after all, maybe it worries you a bit to not be able to give a comfortable life to your son.”

She turned her back to the blonde, leaving her boiling with rage, satisfied with the effect induced. Regina appreciated Emma's fighting spirit and responsiveness. Few people in Storybrooke dared to stand up to her and respond to her, frightened by the mayor's charisma and extraordinary presence. So she had found in Emma an opponent to her size and she liked that.

xxx

A few minutes later, the two brothers, clean and dressed, stood side by side in the living room, facing their mothers. They had decided to put Operation Lovebirds into action this morning. And, to do this, they had both dressed almost the same outfit: a simple t-shirt and jeans. While they were usually distinguishable by their hairstyle, always very neat for Henry, a little less for Matthew, they had combed today exactly the same way.

A very short moment, Emma hesitated on the identity of the boys, but, hurt in her maternal pride, she did not let anything appear. Regina was completely lost. She was even afraid of not being able to find her son, and the anguish could be read in the depths of her trembling eyes.

“We're ready!” The two boys said with one voice.  
“Uh, okay, but I think Regina wanted to keep Henry this morning … and I'm leaving with Matthew.” Emma answered.  
“Very well, but you still have to find who Matthew is.” Challenged one of the boys.

Emma and Regina were completely confused. They stared at the children attentively, and it was with a hint of annoyance that Regina speaked, addressing one of the boys whom, to be honest, she had chosen completely at random.

“Well, Henry, enough! You go up to your room. I'm in a hurry today, and you're delaying Miss Swan who must have plenty to do.”  
“Well, in fact, not really …”  
“Yes. You have a lot to do and especially get out of here with your son.”  
“Uh …”  
The blonde girl did not know what to say. She was rather amused by the game of her sons and did not understand why the mayor wanted to kick them out so quickly.

“Listen, moms … That's what we propose to you …” Said the first twin.  
“If you can distinguish us, we will stay with our own mother for the day …” Continued the second.  
“But if you can't, then we'll have to spend the day all together …”  
“ _All_ the day!”  
“Henry, that's enough! I do not have time for these nonsense …”  
“Well, Regina. If that's the only way for us to get our son back, let's go …” Emma gently interrupted her. “Anyway, it's not two scamps like them who'll succeed in duping our instincts of perfect mothers!”

Emma and Regina then circled the children for long minutes, watching them, detailing them from head to toe. But neither of them seemed very convinced. Finally, it was Emma who started.  
“I think _you_ 're Matthew …”  
“I quite agree with you, Miss Swan.” Said Regina.  
“Well, come on, let's go, we'll not disturb any longer.”  
Emma took the child by the hand as she walked towards the front door. She stopped when she felt the hand in hers resisting.  
“I may be Matthew … but maybe not …”  
“Maybe it's me …”

The two boys were smiling at each other, proud of their jokes and sure that they would be able to cast doubts once again on their mothers. The two women were upset to be completely manipulated by their children, so Regina got angry.

“Well, like we said, _you_ 're Henry so you come with me. Goodbye, the Swans.”  
“Is that your final answer?” Asked the child by her side.  
“YES!” Answered the two women in unison.  
“Well … you're wrong! _I_ am Matt.” Revealed the boy beside Regina.  
“And _I_ am Henry.” Continued the one still hanging on Emma's hand.  
“So your pledge is, as promised, to spend the day together!”

Regina, more than exasperated at being tricked by _children_ , glared at them with annoyance.  
“Anyway, I can't, I have to go to the town hall this morning.”  
“On Sunday?” Emma questioned.  
“Yes, on Sunday. Unlike you, idleness does not suit me, Miss Swan.”  
Emma did not reply. She did not want to enter into a new argument with her, especially in front of the children. So she let one of the twins talk.  
“Well, since it's really hot today, how about a day … at the beach?”

xxx

Proud of their ploy, the two brothers were smiling and glancing at each other while their mothers were preparing their picnic. After long minutes of negotiation, they finally got what they wanted. Anyway, Emma had nothing else to do today, and if they had not accepted, they would never have told them who was who!

Although having work at the town hall, Regina had agreed that the boys would go with the young blonde this morning, and she had promised to come as soon as she could, when she finally would have finished this endless and boring town council meeting report.

Henry said nothing, but he knew the beach was not the ideal place for his mother. She could very well have not joined them at all and left them all day with Emma. He found it odd that she agreed so quickly to join them. Maybe she did not want to leave them together too long? But ... what if Matthew was right? Maybe Regina enjoyed spending time with them and ... with Emma?

After packing the last sandwiches, Emma suddenly realized that they had not taken their swimsuits out of Boston and pointed it out to her sons. But nothing could stop the determination of the two children. One of them spoke with a sparkle in his eyes, proud of his idea.

“No problem, Henry is going to lend a swimsuit to Matthew. In any case, we are both the same size! As for you, Emma ... Regina will lend you one too!”

The two women immediately stopped all movement, taken aback and very embarrassed. None dared to look at each other, but Emma broke the silence first.

“Uh no, kids, I can't impose that on Regina. It doesn't matter, I'm going to buy one later.”  
“No.” Interrupted Regina. “It doesn't bother me. I can very well lend you one. I have several, after all. It's best if they're useful …”  
“I … Thank you, Regina, but are you sure you don't mind?”  
“Miss Swan, if it bothered me, I would not propose it to you, trust me on that point.” She replied, looking straight in the eyes. “And then, it will save you from losing an hour in a shop while you could relax at the beach …”  
“Well, thank you very much, Regina, I'm really touched.” Emma answered sincerely, red as a beetroot.  
“Calm down, it's just a swimsuit, huh.”

This little scene had not escaped the eyes of the two children, delighted with the turn that took things. The day looked promising …

xxx

Emma was naked and alone in the bathroom, she dared not try the beautiful dark blue one-piece swimsuit Regina had lent her a few moments earlier. She was uncomfortable about putting her body in the clothes that Regina had already worn.

The softness of the fabric, the smell of the laundry soap mixed with the fragrance of its owner, the cup she imagined sublimated by the body of the brunette … everything overwhelmed her and all her senses were in turmoil.

“So, does it suits you?” Regina asked through the bathroom door.  
“Um, wait, I'm not quite ready …” It was no longer time to procrastinate, thought Emma. She then put on the swimsuit, which, to her big surprise, was fitting like a glove. “Yes, that's fine, thank you very much!”  
“Show me …”

Caught off guard, Emma came out of the bathroom, embarrassed to be so little dressed. But Regina did not seem embarrassed in the least and looked at her with a smile.

“Well, it's perfect! It is now a bit small for me, but I was sure it would fit you. Come on, put on your clothes and come down, the boys are waiting for us.”

Emma gathered her clothes while regaining somehow her composure, then joined the others downstairs. She had not seen the sparkle shining in the brown eyes. A very dark sparkle. And who had appeared in the eyes of their owner, just when the blonde had opened the door of the bathroom.

xxx

“Sunscreen?”  
“Check!”  
“Picnic basket?”  
“Check!”  
“Beach towels?”  
“Check!”  
“Beach games?”  
“Check!”  
“Okay, all aboard guys! The sea is waiting for us!” Emma finally looking forward to spend the day on the beach with her children.

The boys were already in the car and their mother behing the wheel when Regina appeared on the porch with a parasol in her hand.  
“Wait, you forgot the parasol!”  
“Oh, it's good, we're already very loaded, we don't need it …”  
“Listen to me, Miss Swan. If you want to die of skin cancer, it's up to you. But I refuse that my son spends a day at the beach without having a patch of shade. So either you take this parasol, or I will be forced to deprive my son of this outing.”  
The tone of the brunette left no room for negotiation. Then Emma gave in with a sigh and placed the parasol in the trunk, then she finally started.

One of the children spoke after a few minutes of driving.  
“By the way, Mom, you know, earlier, in the hall, when you said that I was Matt … Well, you were right!”  
“What?! But you have schemed all that then? Damn it, but what manipulator! No, but wait, I did not raise you like that!”  
“Oh sorry mom, but that was the only way …”  
“The only way for what?”  
“… to spend a day with our family …” He replied in a breath.  
“'Our family' …” She repeated, dreamily.

How these two little words echoed melodiously in Emma's ears … She smiled discreetly, hoping Regina could quickly join them.

xxx

The sun was really beating down on this beautiful summer day. Emma enjoyed being able to enjoy the refreshing shade of the parasol. Regina was right to insist she take it, even if she would not have confessed for anything in the world. Lying on her beach towel, she watched her two children play in the water. She finally felt serene. She felt good. Her twins were playing together, they were at the beach all three and she watched them play as if they have been doing this forever … As if they were a family … She realized that her family should be rebuilt, but she would fight for it. She realized that was what she had always wanted. Being with _her family_.

The more she looked at her sons, the more the differences between the two children seemed flagrant: an attitude, a way of walking, to move their hands, or even a look … Her two sons were physically identical, but she felt deep down that they had their own individuality. She could have recognized them with her eyes closed. And strangely, the more she watched Henry, the more she saw the resemblances with Regina. Strangely, the young boy had the same air as his mother, the same facial expressions that she found charming, like the way they raised their eyebrows, their smirks or even their little satisfied look they wore in certain situations. With a smile, she wondered again how they could have trapped her like this in the morning.

After enjoying their delicious picnic and taking a short nap, they decided to swim together, having fun as three children, laughing hard and playing in the water. It was then that Regina and Graham, still dressed, arrived on the beach. While looking for them in the water, a melodious sound echoed in Regina's ears, a sound she knew she could not live without: Emma's sweet laughter.

“Look, Graham, they're over there.” She said, turning to the Swans.

Suddenly, her heart sank for the scene in front of her: Emma, a huge, happy smile on her lips, was carrying one of the children on her shoulders. She was having fun splashing the other child in front of her, who was not idle, and who also watered his two opponents abundantly. Then, completely blinded, she fell backwards deliberately, dragging the child on her shoulders as she fell, and the three of them came out of the water, coughing and laughing with happiness.

Regina admired this scene and a smile spread on her lips. They were happy, she felt it, she saw it. She felt infinitely soothed by the vision of her happy son. But a little inner demon began to torture her: 'You have nothing to do with them, you should leave …' He told her. 'They don't need you, they are happy like that … Go away, leave them alone, you'll hurt them …'

She turned to Graham. He had not seen anything of Regina's troubles, her nascent tears being hidden by her big black sunglasses. Emma saw them and shouted.  
“Hey! Regina! Graham! Come on, the water's very nice!”

The two brothers, also noticing the newcomers, moved a little away from Emma. Matthew began to whisper quickly.  
“What is _he_ doing here? Well, bro', here's the moment to carry out the Operation Lovebirds, part 2: the eviction of the suitor.” They spoke to each other for a few seconds, then Matthew went on. “Ready?”  
“Ready!”

Abruptly, Henry and Matthew ran out of the water, and they headed straight for Graham. Without being aware of what was happening to him, each of the brothers grabbed one of his wrists and pulled him towards the sea. In a few seconds, the sheriff still dressed was in the water, soaked from head to toe, and a look darker than ever.

The scene had not escaped the two women. Emma was crying with laughter, and Regina seemed to like the joke of the two children, a thin smile lighting up her face.

“WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? I DON'T HAVE EXTRA CLOTHES, YOU IDIOTS!”  
“Graham, let me be clear, nobody calls my son an idiot.” Regina said, more amused than upset.  
“But wait, are they stupid or what? I'm soaked … Well, it's enough, I'm coming back home, bye.”  
“No, wait, Graham …”  
“No, it's enough, bye, Regina. See you later … when I'm dry.”  
Graham was upset and took the opposite direction, heading for his car with a determined step.

Regina followed him with her eyes, a little embarrassed for him, but turned quickly to the children and Emma, still bursting with laughter. The three of them came out of the water and walked towards her. She started to panic.

“Do not even try to do the same thing with me, I'm warning you …”  
“Don't worry, mom, we don't want _you_ to leave …” Said one of the brothers, mischievously.  
“Ah? Because you mean you did not want Graham to stay? It's really not nice …”  
“What? _He_ is not part of our family! Are you coming bro'?”

Regina's heart skipped a beat. 'He is not part of our family' … Did all four form a family? Impossible, she thought, evacuating this incongruous image from her mind.

And the two children, who still laughed at their stupidity, ran back into the water. Emma and Regina found themselves alone on the sand, admiring their children, a blissful smile stuck on their faces.

“Well, what if we settled under the parasol? The sun's burning there.” Emma suggested.  
“You see, I did well to insist. And I'll take the opportunity to put my swimsuit, before these two knaves do me the same thing as poor Graham.”  
She walked the talk. Emma, red as a beetroot, scarcely had time to look back modestly.  
“I'm sorry for him, I hope he'll not be too upset. I swear I had nothing to do with it!”  
“I know it well, and don't worry, he will get over it. And then, I must admit that I don't dislike it …”  
“What? That Graham was humiliated in front of everyone?”  
“No, Miss Swan … That I'm here with you three.”

Emma's heart was racing. She forced herself to look at the open sea, so as not to meet the mayor's gaze. She was afraid of what she could have read. Then she changed the subject, without losing sight of the two children who were having fun in the distance.

“So, could you finish your super shitting report?”  
“Language, Miss Swan! And yes, I was able to finish. I have probably botched it a little but I thought it was too silly that I lock myself on a summer Sunday while my son was at the beach burning in the sun and soaking in ice water with strangers. It was too stupid to miss that!”  
“Oh! Strangers? I dare to hope, Madam Mayor, that we are no longer strangers! Well, you lent me a swimsuit, though! It's a damn bonding experience!”

The two women laughed, laughing with complicity, laughing happily. Regina suddenly thought she had never felt so good for a long, long time … Since … Daniel. She lay down and closed her eyes, serene.

Emma was sitting beside her and finally dared to put her curious eyes on the body of the mayor. All her curves were perfectly proportioned, sublimated by a beautiful black bikini. The natural tan of her skin attracted her irresistibly. Some non-chaste ideas came to her mind at a devastating velocity. She had no trouble imagining her, naked, without these two little, so small pieces of fabric. Yes, things would have been different if they had been alone on this beach, if the boys were not present a few meters from them, if …

The deep voice interrupted her thoughts abruptly.  
“Tell me, Miss Swan …”  
“Uh … yeah? But you know, you can call me Emma …”  
“Emma … What do you think you will do?”  
“Uh? About what?”

Panic began to invade the young woman. What? She could read in her thoughts?

“About Henry. How will you do when you have to leave for Boston?”  
“Actually, I haven't thought about it yet.” She replied, back to the reality. “I'll soon be at the end of my holidays, and I'll have to go back to work in Boston …”

So the Swans were going back to Boston? For good? Regina should have been delighted. Everything was finally back in order, no one would take his son. But then why did she feel this strange little pain in her heart? Why did the fear she knew so well, the fear of abandonment, come back to gnaw at her?


	14. Alone together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the day beach where Regina begins to feel comfortable, then a family outing ...  
> I hope these summer adventures will warm you up a bit in this February cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Sorry, I'm late" *Regina's voice*
> 
> Yeah, I know. I usually post weekly but life, studies, migraines, blah blah blah. Well, let's say it was hard to concentrate lately.  
> Anyway, I'm here now and I hope you'll forgive me.
> 
> Enjoy!

The news had just froze Regina on the spot. Emma was going back to Boston.  
*She's nobody for me, it's good if she leaves …* She forced herself to think.  
But then why a dull pain strangely oppressed her chest, preventing her from breathing and even thinking correctly?

“So … when will your holidays come to an end?”  
“I still have a week left.” She replied sadly. I don't know what to do … I know we're not far from Boston and we can come back easily but I can't imagine my life without my children, now that they're together. At the same time, I can't bring myself to impose myself any longer here.”

The young blonde's voice broke. Regina suddenly felt like taking her hand, hugging her … A intense empathy seized her.

“… Emma, know that you're not imposing yourself here. Your presence is good for Henry, and … for me too.” She said, lowering her eyes. The two women suddenly seemed very interested in everything: sand, horizon, children in the distance … Everything except the look of the other at her side. “You know, I think I understand you … A child is what is most precious and I know that I could not live without my son by my side every day. So, I know you could not live without your twins anymore …”  
“I … Thank you, Regina … Thank you for understanding.”  
The brunette opened her mouth, seeming to add something, but she just smiled sadly.

xxx

The two women had been asleep for a few minutes when they were awakened by a joyous cry from afar.

“HEY! EMMA! MRS. MILLS!”

The two concerned raised their heads, and saw Ruby, striding toward them.  
*Oh nooo, it's not the moment.* Emma thought, anxious that she could say things in front of Regina.

“Hey Rub'!” The blonde said with a pretense craze.  
“Hey Blondie! Hello Madam Mayor!”  
“Hello Ruby.”  
“Uh … Am I bothering you?” She said, noticing Emma's embarrassment.  
“No! Not at all!” Replied the latter, a little too abruptly.  
“Well, I hope everything goes well for you! I saw you in the distance, and I thought I was going to say hello! Then, I won't disturb you any longer … I wish you a good day and … have fun girls!” She said naughtily.

Once the intruder has gone, Emma's heart went back to a steady rhythm.  
*Okay, she could have done worse, it's fine …* She thought.  
But it was not really Regina's opinion who asked.

“Uh, what did she mean by that? She annoys me, with her eternal innuendo …”  
“Oh, it was nothing … But you know how she is, huh! Always the first to joke!”  
“Yeah, you're probably right … Well, what if we were going to 'have fun' with our sons?”  
“Excellent idea!”

And the two women ran to their children, watering them abundantly, throwing themselves into the cool water.

xxx

After thinking all night, the next morning, Emma got up, determined. Without waking Matthew, she took her phone and isolated herself in the small bathroom of their hotel room.

“Well, stranger! Hello Swan! So, how are your holidays?”  
“Hello, boss! Very well, very well … And indeed, speaking of holidays, I have a request to ask you.”  
“You worry me, Swan … Generally, this tone doesn't bode well, but go for it anyway …”  
“Hum, that is … I'd like to take all my annual leave from … now on, actually. I know I still had three weeks to use, I kept them for the end of the year, but ... here, my plans have changed and I would like to take these three weeks and use them right away.” The captain did not answer right away, which worried Emma. “Boss? Are you still here?”  
“ … Damn it, Swan! Why do you always have to put us in trouble when we have the most work at the station? You know that I can not refuse you and you take advantage of it, it's really bad …” A small smile reached Emma's face. She knew she had succeeded, he was going to accept. “I swear, you have better work triple when you return, I will not let you go! In addition, Leroy's band is again up to its usual tricks, and without you on the case, I can tell you that we're struggling …”  
“Thank youuuuu, captain! I promise you will not regret it, I'll work hard and we'll get them, these bastards, I promise you!”  
“Emma?” He said more gently, and Emma knew immediately what he was going to ask her. They knew each other by heart.  
“Yes, boss?”  
“Tell me … The reason for these extra holidays, is it serious?”  
“Oh no, on the contrary … I … well, in fact, I found my son!”

Once the surprise passed, Emma told the story to her captain, and her desire to stay in Storybrooke for some more time to spend time with Matthew and Henry … Regina's image stuck in her mind for a moment, and she smiled.

Matthew was more than happy to hear the news. In any case, he also had three weeks off before returning to school. The prospect of spending these three weeks with his mother and his brother delighted him.  
*And that will leave us a little more time to advance the Operation Lovebirds!* He thought.

xxx

The following days passed pleasantly. Sometimes the boys saw themselves alone, sometimes Emma spent the day with them, and very often they found themselves all four: Regina, Emma and their children. It was those times that Matthew preferred. He was beginning to appreciate Regina more and more. He did not fear her anymore and even liked spending time with her.

One afternoon, Regina decided to leave her workplace sooner than usual. She was walking with energy towards her mansion, when she saw the figure of the antiquarian appear before her. She greeted him coldly.

“Gold … What an _unpleasant_ surprise …”  
“Always so charming, my dear.” He answered ironically.  
“What do you want from me?” She asked, annoyed and wanting to cut off the conversation.  
“I just wanted to warn you, that's all. I am worried about you.” He said, without even trying to hide the sarcasm behind his drippy words.  
“And warn me about what?” Regina was now very angry. “The threats never scared me, Gold, and it is surely not with you that it will start …”  
“Oh, I would not want to threat you … Just remember Daniel … Maybe she should know, don't you think?”  
“And how does that concern you?”  
“You are right, it does not concern me … but think about it. I'm not sure you wanted to attack his happiness and … his life … Have a good day, Madam Mayor.”

Gold turned on his heels, leaving Regina standing on the sidewalk. She seethed with anger against Gold, while the memory of Daniel brought tears to her eyes. After a moment, she finally pulled herself together and started walking again.

Arrived on her porch, loud voices and laughter were heard through the front door. Regina smiled and joined the twins and their mother playing tag around the apple tree. All her anger had disappeared, soothed by the mere presence of these three people in her garden.

Without signaling her presence, she leaned against the French window and watched them. Emma laughed very hard running after the kids, her fair hair fluttered down her back. She had a way to smile of her own, her lips seemed to stretch to the corners of her eyes. The children really looked like her. The same teasing air, the same dimples at the corners of the cheeks … Regina felt that she did not have the heart to separate them and she knew that Emma would be part of their lives forever … one way or another. And she does not care about Gold and his threats, she would be ready to assume all the consequences.

When the blonde spotted Regina, she went to her, out of breath but happy.  
“Regina? Have you been there for a long time?”  
“Hello, Miss Swan …”  
“Hello …” she replied, blushing at her impoliteness.  
“No, I just arrived, I was watching you mangle my garden.”  
“'Mangle'? That's a bit much, though …”  
“Don't worry.” Regina said smiling. “I had to replant the lawn anyway. And then, it's good that there is life in this place … it makes a change …”  
“Mooooom!”

Henry had just noticed Regina's presence and he threw himself into her arms. At first surprised by these effusions, she finally let herself go to the hug with her son.

“You're home early … I'm so happy!”  
“I was able to leave the town hall earlier today. If we took advantage of this beautiful sun to go out all four?”

The kids were excited about the idea and immediately proposed several kinds of outings, but it was the bike ride that received the approval of all. Emma and Matthew rarely had the opportunity to ride a bike in Boston so they gladly accepted. Luckily, Regina had kept some bikes in the garage, and the Swans immediately found bicycles that suited them. The little family was reinflating the tires when Regina's phone rang. Seeing the person appear on the screen, she sighed but picked up anyway.

“Hello? … Hum no, I'm going to ride a bike with my son and the Swans, actually.”

Emma and the boys pretended to be interested in their tires but listened to try to capture the conversation.

“Well, okay, be there in ten minutes then.” Concluded Regina who seemed unhappy. And she hung up. “It was Graham. He wants to come with us, it'll be nice, right?” She asked, forcing herself to adopt a cheerful tone.  
“Oh yeah, great …” Henry replied, concentrated on his bike wheel.

When the five bikes were ready for the ride, they went to the living room to wait for Graham who was a little late. Emma and Regina sat on the couch, and Matthew motioned for Henry to follow him. They discreetly slunk off to the garage. They finally returned to the living room a few seconds before Graham's arrival. Their mothers did not even notice their disappearance.

When the doorbell finally rang, they all went to greet the sheriff. Then everyone took their bikes and got on the saddle.

“Hum … wait, I have a problem with my bike.” Graham said, staying behind them.  
“What is it?” Regina asked.  
“My bike chain fell off, I have to put it back. Don't move, ladies, all I need is two minutes.”  
“It's strange, we just checked them all.” She replied.

Emma said nothing, but observed the two brothers who were looking at each other with a smile.  
*I'll have to keep an eye on those two.* She thought.

xxx

The bike ride was very nice. At the end of the afternoon, it was not too hot and all five enjoyed taking advantage of this beautiful day outdoors. Regina radiated more than ever. She realized that she had missed these moments with her son, and that she had worked too hard these last years. She began to appreciate the soft wind on her face, the sensation of speed on the bicycle, and even the presence of others around her.

At one point, she found herself alone next to Matthew. Emma, Graham and Henry having decided to speed up. They would all meet for a well-deserved break in the forest, in the middle of the clearing at the end of the road.

“Do you like this ride, Matthew?”  
“Oh yes, it's freaking awesome!” He replied, beaming.  
Regina could not help but notice again the similarities between the boy and his mother: they had exactly the same way of expressing themselves.  
“I never had the opportunity to tell you but, you know, I'm not mad at you anymore for coming to my place instead of Henry. On the contrary, I'm happy to have met you.”  
“Me too, I'm glad to have met you.” He thought immediately that the opportunity was too good, so he continued. “And I think Mom is very pleased too. You know, she decided we would stay for another three weeks, until the end of the school holidays. It means she's happy here!”  
“Yes, I hope so. And I understand. It must be difficult to have to leave your child again after finding him.”  
“But maybe she'll not let him …” Continued Matthew, enigmatic.  
“What do you mean? Do not plan on leaving with him, I promise you that …” Anguish had once again invaded her whole being.  
“No, not at all.” He reassured, smiling. “But maybe there are other ways to see Henry every day, I don't know …”

The little boy did not want to say more, for fear of sabotaging the Operation Lovebirds, but at least he had managed to come up with the idea that they might not leave Storybrooke.

A little relaxed, Regina continued the discussion with Matthew in a pleasant way. They talked about his school; their life in Boston; Ingrid, whom he loved as if she were his real grandmother; what he liked to do; his life with his friends, his mother … Once again, she was moved by the Swan's life and the efforts they both made to live properly, by supporting and helping each other. The great maturity of Matthew affected her, as well as the responsibilities that Emma faced and that she assumed perfectly. They joined the other three, laughing together at one of the stupid things Matthew had done a few years ago.

Sitting on a stump, and sipping her water bottle, Emma heard the laughter, before seeing her son and Regina pedal side by side in their direction. This vision crushed her soul. For the first time, she watched them together and their joyous laughs softened her more than she could have imagined.

“Ah, you're finally here … Where were you? We've been waiting for ages …”  
Emma thought a little shamefully that Graham really had the knack for ruining everything …  
“We took our time, we've talked.” Regina snapped. “I did not know it was a race, I thought we were doing a _bike ride_.”  
Graham scowled and said nothing. Emma, on the other hand, smiled discreetly with satisfaction.

The group took a well-deserved break for ten minutes. At one point, Henry pretended a pressing need and he isolated himself from the others. But instead of disappearing into the forest, he went to where the bikes were. Without being seen by others, he tore off a pine-tree needle and repeatedly poked at one of Graham's bike tires, then, proud of his initiative, went quickly to find the group.

When it was time to go, everyone went back to their bike, and Graham had the unpleasant surprise of discovering his front tire completely flat.

“Oh noooo, it's unbelievable … After the chain, the flat tire … Damn it!”  
“Language, Graham!” Roared Regina.  
Emma immediately told herself that when she teased her with her 'Language, Miss Swan' the brunette was far less virulent … and far more attractive.  
“You know, Graham, these are old bikes, no doubt that the tire was not in very good condition …” Henry said, trying to justify his action.  
“Yeah, well, how am I going to go back now? It'll take me an hour to walk back …”  
“If you want, we come back by bike, you wait for us there and we come back to get you by car.” Emma suggested nicely.  
“No, it's nice of you, Miss Swan, but it's no big deal, I'm going back on foot. After all, it'll be good for me to walk.”

Then the sheriff went back home pushing his bike, while the little family was cycling back, with Matthew and Henry grinning like the Cheshire cat.

“Well done, bro'!” Matthew said discreetly. “Now, we are going to leave them alone, ready to give a spurt?”  
“Go!” Henry replied.

The two brothers began to pedal at full speed, overtaking their mothers and yelling at them.  
“Take your time, we'll meet at home and don't worry, we know the waaaaay …!”

Emma and Regina were surprised and could only let their sons go, and they found themselves alone side by side. They pedaled for a long time in silence. They were not at all embarrassed, they just appreciated this pleasant moment.

“So, you decided to stay a little longer in Storybrooke?”  
“Yes, indeed, I took three more weeks off. I could not bring myself to leave so soon …”  
“You did well.”

And, saying that, Regina turned her head to Emma and looked straight into her eyes and smiled sincerely. However, Emma thought that he would have to leave one day. But in front of those big dark eyes, she knew that she would drown in it, and that she would never find the strength to leave them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think Gold means with his insinuations? What does Regina fear? Propose me your hypotheses ...  
> In the next chapter: Henry and his grandmother, an outing to the restaurant, and a shaken Regina ... 
> 
> See you next week!


	15. Honey trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for this long wait but I have some health issues and it's not easy to translate with headaches buuuut I just post this one after a month and I hope you'll like it, it's the longest of the story by the way ;)  
> Also, the author of this story (Bonne Ame) wanted me to tell you that she says thank you all for reading her story and that she's very thrilled that you like it!  
> Enjoy!

A week had passed since the bike ride. Regina had a lot of work at the town hall. And on the little free time she managed to grab, she was with her son and the Swans. The Mills mansion had never witnessed such activity within its walls. When they were not out, Emma and the children had almost taken up residence there. To tell the truth, the Swans only returned to the hotel to sleep and every morning, everyone would meet at the Mills. Regina accepted this new presence in her house without a second thought. She liked to greet the Swans every morning and meet them every night. Yet, not so long ago, she would not have opened the door of her manor with fear, let alone if she was not there … She had really changed …

When the mayor was not at home, Emma and the kids were playing, watching DVDs, or just chatting. And although Emma was not a great cook, and Regina's meals beat all competition, she often prepared their dinners. To the great surprise of the city council, it was even common for the Mayor to also return home at noon, which was a big change of habit.

Some rumors about this young blonde woman and the relationship she had with the mayor and her son were going around in the streets of Storybrooke, but nobody would have had the courage to confront Mrs. Mills to let her know, so she let the people talk. It was not in her habits too. She did not understand why, but in the presence of Emma and the children, she did not feel her usual need for control. People could talk, it did not matter to her anymore. A few weeks ago, she would have intimidated, or even threatened, anyone who had the courage to criticize her private life. But today, all this aggressiveness was gone.

Regina could try to deny it but she really loved that life. She liked to go home and see that she was expected. She enjoyed opening her front door and hear laughter and footsteps. She loved to put down her things and smell the baking dishes. Of course, before knowing the Swans, the life with Henry filled her with joy, and finding him every night was the sunshine of her day … But, strangely, she was now feeling a lot more serene, more peaceful. She seemed to have found someone to rely on. She was not alone anymore.

It was therefore with a lighthearted heart that the Mayor of Storybrooke spent her day swotting over the boring budget reports and future road works.

For their part, Emma and the children spent the afternoon with Ruby, whom was in day off.

By common accord, they had headed to Storybrooke Park, where there was a large wooden castle. The boys were playing knights, while the two friends were sitting on a bench and chatting in a friendly way.

“How's your job, Rub'?”  
“It's fine … At the moment, it's pretty quiet, and then, you know, having your own grandmother as a boss, it still has some advantages!”  
“I've no doubt about it.”  
“And you, if I understand correctly, you don't go back to work soon?”  
“No, indeed, I have three more weeks. I can't bring myself to leave this town …”  
“This town or … the Mills?” Ruby asked with a smile.  
“Rub' … stop it … I know what you're getting at.”  
“So? Are you going to deny it? Are you going to tell me that you don't feel anything for her anymore? Emma, we only live once, you know. Try something and you'll see.” She told her, looking at her softly.  
“Ruby, listen … I've just found my son, the last thing I want is to make his mother an enemy. I don't want to antagonize her, or for her to be afraid of me. You can understand that I don't WANT to lose him again.”  
“Okay, Emma, okay … Still, Regina isn't the same since you're here, I can assure you. And everyone in Storybrooke can tell you the same thing. She is more relaxed, more smiling … Besides, you almost live in her house! So if it's not thanks to you, it's still an incredible chance, don't you think?”  
“Maybe, but …” Emma answered, not convinced. A little part of herself, however, had a mad desire to believe what Ruby was saying.  
“Listen, I don't bother you anymore with that, but think about it …”

The two women resumed a more innocent discussion while watching the children, when Emma's phone began to vibrate.

“Oh!” Emma said happily as she saw the name of the caller on the screen. “Excuse me, Rub ', I have to answer. Hi Ingrid? How are you?”  
“ _Hello sweetie, I'm good and you?_ ”  
“I'm also very well! I'm happy to talk to you, it's been a long time …”  
“ _Of course, if I had to wait for you to call me, we would never talk to each other, huh!_ ” She teased.  
“I'm sorry … I've been really busy lately but I really wanted to call you …”  
“ _Well, tell me, how's that little guy?_ ”

As soon as they had arrived in Storybrooke, Emma had called her adoptive mother and had told her everything: Henry's adoption, the brothers' reunion and her departure to Storybrooke. At first a little taken aback by the news, she finally understood the young woman and assured her all her support.

The blonde told her about Henry, his complicity with Matthew and all the things that they did together … Emma's plenitude can be felt through the phone and Ingrid felt that she had rarely been so happy. At the end of the conversation, the blonde called Matthew, who gladly agreed to talk with his grandmother. They exchanged a few words, in which Matthew told her about the games with Henry, the beach, the big house of the Mills … Yes, both of them were really happy here …

Finally, Emma resumed the discussion with Ingrid.  
“Well, what about you? Is everything going well in Boston?” Emma asked, interested in her mother's life.  
“ _Yes, very good! I'm healthy and … I met a guy! He's French!_ ”  
“Is that true? Oh, I'm really happy for you! I can't wait to meet him.”  
“ _I'll introduce you, of course. And by the way, when are you going to find someone, too, huh?_ ”  
“Oh, don't worry, everything is fine like that …” Replied the young woman, whose mind had been suddenly invaded by the image of a beautiful brunette smiling at her.  
“ _Well, tell me Emma, could I speak to little Henry? I would love to get to know him … Well, if it doesn't make him feel uncomfortable._ ”  
“Not a problem, I told him about you. And I'm glad you're talking, even if it's for the moment only over the phone! … Henry! Come here!” She yelled. “It's Ingrid on the phone, would you like to talk to her a little bit?”  
“Of course, it would be with pleasure.” He said, taking the phone. “Hello Ingrid, I'm very happy to finally talk to you.”  
“ _Hello Henry, I'm Ingrid, Emma's adoptive mother. I'm really moved to talk to you._ ”  
“Me too, she told me about you …”

Emma walked away a little from her son, leaving him a little intimacy with the one he might consider one day as his grandmother. When their conversation was over, he returned the phone to Emma with a big smile.

“What makes you smile like that, buddy?”  
“Oh, nothing in particular … I'm just happy to have talk to her. She's so important to you … And then, you know ... it's my only grandmother.”  
“Regina no longer has her mom?” Emma asked, dreading the answer.  
“She never talks to me about her. I know she's still alive, but we don't see her, I don't know why.”

With a sad little smile, Henry went back to his brother. And Emma went back to Ruby's side, thoughtful … She tried to relax, reassuring herself by the fact that the connection was well between Ingrid and her son.

xxx

The following Friday, Regina had worked hard all day. She had finally wrapped up the files she had been working on for days, and her work had left her little time with the children. She was not worried about Henry, she knew that he was safe with the Swans, but she felt a little bit of sadness at the thought of not being able to share all those moments with them. Yet it was no longer her usual fear of abandonment that tormented her, no … but a wish, the simple wish to be with them, to  
spend time with them and laugh with them … And with Emma …

*But what happens to me?* She thought.  
She did not recognize herself anymore. Where were her walls? Where was the previous Regina that would have petrified anyone who wanted to take her dear son?

She evacuated these questions with a nod, and took her phone.

Back home, she found the mother and children sitting in front of a chess game, Matthew and Emma concentrated, trying somehow to counter Henry's moves. None of the three had noticed Regina's presence, leaning against the doorframe, and half hidden in the dim light of the hall. In front of this simple scene, the heart of the brunette beat wildly. No, definitely, she could never do without that vision.

“Checkmate! Another victory!” Said a radiant Henry.  
“Decidedly, even with two brains, we're bad! Still, you'll see when we do Mario races, we'll not be the last!” She replied, half-vexed, half-amused. “Ok, guys, enough fun. We're putting everything away and we're going to start cooking something for Regina. She'll be home soon.”

She came out of the shadows and told them.  
“Far from me the idea of questioning your culinary skills, Emma, but tonight I would not prefer.”  
Emma and the two boys jumped at the sudden appearance.  
“Where are you from? We didn't hear you come in …”  
“I was right there, watching my prodigy son crush two opponents alone, who really did seem to be out of his league.” She joked. “And so, to celebrate your shut-out, Henry, and to celebrate the closing of this interminable file of the municipal council … I invite you all to the restaurant tonight!”

Everyone welcomed the news with joy. Emma and Matthew decided to quickly go back to their hotel room to get ready.

xxx

Emma occupied the bathroom first. Matthew had quickly grabbed his mobile phone and dialed his brother's number.

“Hey Henry … did you have the same idea as me?”  
“I think so … No restaurant for us tonight, right?”  
“Absolutely! I'll say that I have a stomach ache and you?”  
“Huh … I don't know, I can't say the same thing, it would seem strange … So, let's say that … I have a sore throat!”  
“In the middle of August? I doubt your mother's believing it, but ok … Well, I have to hang up, she's going out of the bathroom, I'm counting on you! Here we go!”  
“See you later!”

When Emma came out of the bathroom, Matthew was lying on his bed, he was holding his stomach and a grimace distorted his face. The young mother began to worry about her son but he assured her that it was not serious, and that it was probably better for him to rest. Emma wanted to call Regina to tell her that they could not go to the restaurant, but her son stopped her by telling her that she could not stand the Mills up and that it would not be ok to cancel the reservation so late.

“I assure you, mom, it's not a big deal. It's probably something I ate. But go ahead, have fun all three and I'm going to rest. Will you bring me some dessert?”  
“Oh, Matt … Are you sure? I'm not going to leave you all the evening all alone …”  
“Hey mom, I'm eleven, uh! I can stay alone. And then I feel like I'm going to sleep right now. I am super tired …”

And, as if to prove what he said, he forced himself to yawn, opening his mouth wide. Emma was not worried about leaving him alone, but she did not want to leave him suffering as she left to have fun. Finally, after long minutes of negotiation, Matthew managed to convince her to leave, which she did with a heavy heart.

Arriving at the Mills, Emma rang and she was surprised to discover that Regina was not ready yet.  
“I'm sorry, Emma, but Henry is not very good. He just told me that he had a very sore throat and that he preferred to rest … I tried to relieve him, so I'm not ready yet … But … where is Matthew?”

Emma immediately understood the honey trap established by the two boys. A slight irritation invaded her, understanding that her son had lied to her. But for what purpose? Why did not they want to come with them to the restaurant? They would be just two all evening … And if that's what they wanted …? She swore to have a good chat with Matthew as soon as she returned.

“Imagine that he assured me to have a lightning stomachache. And he preferred to rest too. What do we do then? I guess we can not cancel the reservation now …”  
“Well, it looks like we're going to spend the evening together.” Sighed Regina.  
“And do you find it unpleasant?” Teased Emma.  
“No.” She answered sincerely, and her deep brown eyes turned the blonde upside down.

xxx

Regina had locked herself in her room for a few minutes to get ready. And Emma took the opportunity to get into Henry's room.

“Knock, knock … Can I enter?” she asked softly on the doorstep.  
“Of course, please come in.” He replied, lying on his bed and reading a novel.  
“So, you have a sore throat? It really sucks …” She said, overplaying the irony. “I guess I'll let you know that Matt is also sick tonight. It's strange, don't you think?”

Henry was not taken in by that, and he knew immediately that Emma had understood their ploy but continued the game.

“Yes, it's silly … But go anyway, and have both a good evening.”

Emma approached her son and whispered.  
“Listen to me, I don't know what you're plotting together, but I promise you I'll find out, and you gonna be in big trouble, kid!”  
“Not too close, not too close.” He replied with mild insolence. “For all we now, it may be contagious … Have fun, both of you!”

And Henry turned his back on Emma, trying somehow to contain his laughter. He could not have sustained her inquisitive gaze any longer. Emma could only leave the room, full of questions. She went back down the hall and patiently waited for Regina.

xxx

“What should we toast to?” Asked the brunette, raising her cocktail.  
“Let's drink to our sons.” Replied the blonde, her green eyes staring at brown ones.  
“To our sons …”

Leaving the mansion and abandoning her sick son had been very difficult for Regina. As for Emma a little earlier, she could not bring herself to leave him alone, as she was about to leave for the entire evening. Once again, Emma had admired Regina's love for her son. Definitely, he had really had the best of moms … Her heart had been filled with joy as she had been watching them both wishing each other a good evening.

The small restaurant in Storybrooke was crowded on this Friday night. Emma had been struck by the friendly atmosphere that emanated when she entered. There were young couples as well as families, or groups of friends who came to celebrate or simply chat. It had even seemed to her to see in the back of the room her friend Belle with her fiancé, the strange M. Gold.

A server had moved quickly towards them.  
“Hello, Madame Mayor. Madame.” He had said, turning to Emma. “Did you make a reservation?”  
“Hello.” Regina had answered. “Yes, we had to be four, but we will only be two.”  
“No problem, ladies. I had planned this table for you, but since you are only two, I think this one will do better.” He had said after looking around through the dining room. He had then taken them to a small, rather private corner of the room, isolated from the other tables. He took their coats and told them. “You will be better here. I wish you a good evening and a good appetite.”

It was absolutely not a stuffy restaurant as she was used in Boston and in which you were served a half-shell scallop for fifty dollars. No. Here, as in all Storybrooke, everything was simple, modest and warm. Emma immediately felt comfortable there.

Regina, meanwhile, was more tense. She had thought to spend the evening with the children. She would have had something to discuss … But there, finding herself alone with Emma intimidated her than ever. Would they find topics for discussion? Would they spend the evening without being bored? The waiter had brought the menus and they had chosen without hurry, advising each other on the different dishes. Regina had enjoyed explaining to Emma what could be a flank or thinly sliced … And they laughed together when she finally decided on lasagna.

“Let's stay in the classics.”  
“You're right, although I doubt they are as perfect as mine.”  
“I'll let you taste.” She had told her gently. And Regina smiled at her.

“Do you think everything will be fine, for our sons?” Regina asked her anxiously.  
“Don't worry, I'm sure everything is fine for them.”  
“I hope so …”

Regina was worried. Emma wanted to tell her that she really had no reason to worry, but she could not tell her the reason for her calm. What would she imagine if she told her that they had planned to leave them alone? She did not want to antagonize her, and she did not want her to go back to her house any time to argue about Henry, abandoning Emma at the restaurant.

The enticing smell of the lasagna announced the arrival of the dish even before the two women saw the waiter. He placed the gratin in front of the blonde, and an appetizing sole meunière in front of the brunette.  
“Bon appetit, ladies.”  
“Bon appetit, Emma.”  
“Bon appetit, Regina … But, don't look at my lasagna like that, it looks like you want to hit them on the spot. They didn't hurt you …” Joked the blonde.  
“Anyway, I see from here that they will be less good than mine.” She replied scornfully.  
“Oh but would Madame Mayor be jealous? Oooh you're jealous because I make an infidelity to your cooking!” Emma was jubilant to see Regina blush. So was it true? She was jealous. She could not believe it. The blonde swallowed a hot mouthful and the pain distorted her face. “Ooooh i's ho' …”  
“I'm sorry, Miss Swan? Have you ever been taught not to speak with your mouth full?”  
“It was hot!” She laughed. “But frankly, don't worry, even burned, your lasagna will remain the best for me …” Even though the young woman was not telling the truth, it was equal to Regina and her heart jumped into her chest. A small jump, but a jump that made her smile with pleasure.

The rest of the evening was very pleasant. The topics of conversation were not lacking, and even the few moments of silence were not disturbing. They were about to start their dessert when Emma spoke, a little intimidated.

“I … Can I ask you a question, Regina?”  
“Of course.”  
“No doubt it doesn't concern me, and I apologize if it's out of place, but the other day, Henry spoke on the phone with my adoptive mother Ingrid … And he told me that she was his only grandmother … So, I was wondering if …”  
“If I still had my mother?” Emma nodded timidly. “Yes, she's still alive. But I don't see her anymore, and Henry hardly knew her.” Feeling that she would say no more and not wanting to embarrass her with her intrusive questions, Emma stopped there, but to her great surprise, it was the brunette who continued. “Since we have reached the point of indiscreet questions, it's my turn!”  
“I'd be happy to.” Emma answered sincerely.  
“I know that your relationship with the boys' father went wrong …”  
“That's the least you can say, yeah …”  
“But since that man, have you never married?”

Emma was sincerely touched that Regina was interested in her love life so she answered her as honestly as possible.  
“No, I have never been married … I have had love affairs yet, but they have always ended badly. My longest story lasted three years, with a colleague, Lily. She was great, I was really in love, but … she decided to see if the grass was greener on the other side of the fence …”  
“I'm sorry to hear that. Betrayal is always something difficult to accept, I know something about it …”

Emma could not believe it. She had just confessed to the brunette her bisexuality, but she had not even blinked. Then, with a lighter heart, she went on.  
“I have to believe that I'm not destined to live with someone.”  
“Do not say that, Emma, I'm sure there's someone waiting for you somewhere. A woman like you can not stay alone for long …”

For both women, the restaurant was gone in an instant. The world no longer existed, they were alone, face to face, losing themselves in each other's eyes. Emma's heart seemed to want to come out of her chest. Did she really come to tell her that? Had she dreamed? Or was Regina really admitting her admiration? No, it was not possible. She must have misunderstood …

“What about you? Have you been married?” She continued, not wanting to let this awkward silence settle.

She remembered Gold's recent remarks in an instant.  
_“Just remember Daniel … Maybe she should know, don't you think? I'm not sure you wanted to attack his happiness and … his life …”_  
She shudders at this thought.

“I have been, yes … It was in another life.” She said, pensive. She seemed to hesitate for a moment, then she started. “His name was Daniel and we were young, too young maybe …”  
“What happened? He left you?”  
“If we can say so …” She looked up, determined, and looked up at Emma with tears in her eyes. “He is dead.”

Emma was overwhelmed by Regina's apparent pain, she took her hands and squeezed them in hers. The brunette did not remove them. She would have wanted to tell her how he was dead, what really happened … But it was way too early for that. So she got her breath back and continued.  
“We were expecting a child when he … left. And …”  
“Oh my God, Regina, I'm so sorry …”  
“Wait …” She interrupted, kindly. “Let me finish, otherwise I will not be able to do it anymore. This child should have been the fruit of our love. When our love disappeared, our child followed him …”  
“Regina, this chid is …”  
“Yes, he left too. I lost him before his birth after the shock of Daniel's death. I lost the love of my life and my son in the meantime of a month …”

Regina's last words ended in a sob. But she pulled herself together, ready to face her past and share it with the blonde. The blonde felt her heart tighten. So that's the reason for her anger: she had been afraid of losing Henry as she had lost this child. And she was feeling so much pain now that she had to protect herself against the whole world.

A protective instinct invaded Emma at this moment. She would never leave her. She was much more fragile than she wanted to show and Emma swore she would protect her and help her as long as she could.

Regina spoke again, seeming to want to say everything, and confide for the first time in her life.  
“Since then, I can not say that I live. I survive … Henry has been my lifesaver. He saved my life. But when you turned up in my life, proud of yourself and your two beautiful children, I was terribly angry at you, I admit. You had succeeded where I had failed, you had managed to give birth to two beautiful boys, while … I didn't even manage to have one. I hated you, I wanted you to disappear … Then, when you stayed and you told me you wanted to see him and spend time with him, I felt my anger turn into deep jealousy. How could you have taken this child, the only one I had managed to have and raise as if he were mine …?”  
“Regina, I'm so sorry, and also terribly embarrassed. I apologize that you felt that way. I absolutely didn't want to put you in this situation and …”  
“I know, Emma, I know … I didn't understand it until much later … But above all, I was scared … I was so scared … Afraid that my son will abandon me, as my previous child did … and my husband before him. Everyone has always abandoned me …”  
“Regina, look at me. They didn't abandon you. Life took them to you but nobody left because of you. And Henry loves you, he will never abandon you. And … I will never abandon you …”  
“Emma …”

But the words were missing with the mayor's turmoil. So the two women looked deeply at each other for a long time … Emma raised a hand and wiped a tear that had rolled to the corner of Regina's lips. In a desperate gesture, the brunette put her hand against Emma's, and burst into tears, her cheek snuggled against the palm of the moved blonde.


	16. What to do?

It was one o'clock in the morning and Regina had just escorted Emma to her hotel. They were still shaken by the discussion they had had at the restaurant a few minutes earlier and could not say goodbye. Emma would have liked to tell her so much, but the words seemed useless to Regina's experience. Then with a momentum of courage, she took her hands and smiled. Regina looked down, and watched their joined hands as if it was the most natural thing in the world. When she looked up, her heart jumped when she noticed despite the darkness, the dark glow in the eyes of the blonde.

They were serene, immersed in the dark night. They felt protected as in a cocoon where no harm could have reached them. Reassured by the comfortable silence that had settled between them, cradled by the sweet freshness of this summer night, Emma took her courage in both hands and slowly approached Regina's tempting lips. But the brunette frowned and backed away instinctively. Emma immediately understood the sign of refusal and stopped her movement, flushed of shame.

"Goodnight, Miss Swan …" She said, not daring to look into her eyes. And still with her head down, she removed her hands from the blonde's and went back in her car.

"Goodnight, Regina …"

As she was climbing the stairs to her room, Emma curses herself for this inappropriate gesture. It's certain, now she would never want to see her again. But what was the matter with her? Why did she always tend to mess with everything?

She was still moping when she pushed open her bedroom door, trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wake Matthew. When her eyes became accustomed to the darkness, her breath was suddenly uneven and the rhythm of her heart began to accelerate. Her son's bed was empty. She rushed into the bathroom: noboby. Driven by an animal instinct of protection, she began to check evey inch of the small room. Under the beds: nobody. Behind the door: nobody.

She ran to the stairs, went down to the reception, hoping to find someone, Granny or even any customer … But who could have been up at one in the morning? Panicked, she picked up her phone and dialed the first number she thought of. And it did not matter if she blamed her for the kiss attempt of earlier. The situation was too serious to indulge in remorse.

"Miss Swan? I'm driving, I really can't …"

"Regina! Matthew is missing! He's no longer in bed!"

It was the first time Regina had seen Emma in this state and the blonde's anguish worried her.

"Listen, I have not arrived home yet. Don't move, I'll come back and we'll find him together.

She hung up and turned around in the middle of the road. Could something have happened to him? What if he felt bad and had to call an ambulance? No, impossible. Emma would have been warned. Had he run away? Where could he be? While driving to the hotel, Regina's mind was boiling. She was almost as anxious as Emma, she did not realize that for the first time in her life she was sincerely worried about a child who was not Henry.

 

xxx

 

"I looked everywhere, even went to the reception, the dining room and the kitchen. He's not there!"

"Calm down, Miss Swan. Your son is resourceful and smart. It's probably nothing. Let's go search the room."

She did not know if it was thanks to Regina's presence, but Emma already felt a little placated. They were going to find him, Regina had assured her. The blonde was looking under her bed again, when Regina called her

"Look, Miss Swan!" With a big smile, she handed her a scribbled piece of paper.

"But where did you find that?" She asked her, almost snatching the paper from her hands.

"Just on his pillow. Read it …"

_Don't worry, Mom. I feel better. Henry offered me to spend the night at his house so when you get home, I'll be at his place._

_See you tomorrow, Matthew._

Emma felt the weight of the world disappear of her shoulders and she plumped herself down on her bed. Her son was alright, he had even warned her to prevent her from worrying. Suddenly, the relief gave way to shame when she realized the state in which she was a few moments earlier. She looked up and saw that Regina was smiling at her.

"Oh, don't laugh at me, huh … When it comes to my son, it's all out of my hands …"

"I don't laugh at you … On the contrary, I find that your attitude is very touching and I think that they are  _both_  lucky to have you."

"I … Thank you, Regina." She replied, her heart filled with happiness. "Well, what if we went to get my son now? I have a few things I'd like to say to him!"

 

xxx

 

The two women tiptoed while climbing the stairs of the manor, then pushed the door of the child's room as quietly as possible. Their sons were there, peacefully sleeping against each other in Henry's tiny bed. The twins were huddled together, hands clasped, and instinctively regained their fetal position; Emma was deeply moved.

"Well, which one is mine?" Asked Emma, amused.

Only the two heads were not covered by the blankets, they were breathing at the same pace. They were absolutely indistinct.

"Let them sleep … You'll get him back tomorrow, don't you think?"

On the doorstep, the two mothers watched their children for a long time. Each seemed to have lost track of time. And the same thought came to them at the same time.

"Well, I think it's going to be hard …" Sadly said Emma.

"I think that too. It may be difficult to separate them one day…"

"But this day will have to come, right?"

Regina hesitated a very short moment, then proposed with her heart pounding wildly.

"What if … you stay?"

Emma turned to Regina who was smiling at her, her heart skipped a beat. She prayed that the brunette does not notice her trouble. Regina was telling her to stay in Storybrooke? She had changed a lot since the first day she would have done anything to forcibly send them back to Boston. She did not know what to say and Regina saved her from her discomfort.

"Well, do you want a glass of the best cider you've ever tasted to recover from your emotions?"

 

xxx

 

Emma and Regina were serene, laying in deckchairs under the apple tree with a drink in their hands. The sweetness of this summer night was very pleasant and all was good. Their sons were fine, they were together and were sleeping upstairs. The two women had their heads raised to the sky and were admiring the bright stars of August.

"So Emma, how are you feeling? You are doing better?"

"Oh yes … I'm so relieved to know him safe. If you knew how I felt …"

"I know …" She answered seriously.

Emma immediately felt guilty. How could she compare her irrational fear of losing her child to Regina's  _real_  pain? She cursed herself internally for her clumsiness.

"Anyway, I am happy to know that they are better." Continued the brunette.

"Yes, I'm sure it was nothing …"

"Don't you think it's strange that they're both sick at the same time? And just when we had to go out all four. Don't you think they're tired of sharing moments together?"

"Oh no, Regina, I don't think so, on the contratry." Replied Emma. "I even think that they did it on purpose."

"On purpose? But … why? Why would they want to leave us alone? For us to …"

Regina stopped. She suddenly seemed to have understood the reason. But, in order not to make her feel uncomfortable, Emma changed the subject.

"Regina, earlier … Did you really think what you told me? Wouldn't it bother you if we stay at Storybrooke?"

"No, that wouldn't bother me … on the contrary …"

"I really don't know what to do. In Boston, Matt has his school and I have my job. And I have Ingrid too. I don't know if I'm ready to quit all this."

"I'm sure that whatever decision you make, it will be the best."

"Regina, I feel really good here. I do … But when the holidays are over, it will probably be different … I would so much love to stay with Henry … and with you. I feel good with you."

Was it alcohol? Was it the sweetness of that summer night? Was it Emma's confession?

Regina did not know why, but she saw herself approaching the young woman's face. As moved by an irresistible force, she put her hand against Emma's cheek. And, slowly, she pulled their lips together and sighed.

"Emma …"

Emma could not fight anymore. The call of these luscious lips made up of red made her uncontrollable and she suppressed the space between their mouths. Regina looked surprised but she did not let go of Emma's cheek and leaned against the soft lips of the blonde. It was a chaste and shy kiss. Neither of them seemed to dare to take over. Neither of them wanted to rush the other. Their lips were just dancing gently against the others, soon joined by two shy but curious tongues. In their chests, their hearts were pounding, and the two women had never felt so good and confident as at that moment. The world could have blown up and they would not have noticed, too busy enjoying this sweet moment.

Suddenly, Regina seemed to gather her wits and withdrew her hand. The magic was broken. Emma moved back. She dared not look at her.

"I think I'll go back to the hotel. Thanks for the drink …" She said, getting up and heading to the front door, staring at the floor.

"You're welcome, Emma. Good night."

And Regina found herself alone in the garden, distraught, troubled, and the taste of these foreign lips still on hers.

 

xxx

 

Emma slept very badly that night. How could she have dared to kiss her? She had dared to kiss the great Mrs. Mills! How could she have thought for a second that her feelings were reciprocal? The guilt of having made this inappropriate gesture was mixed with her desire to have more. She was burning with rage and desire at the same time. Why did she ruin everything again? Regina was just beginning to trust her, she had just offered to stay at Storybrooke, and now she was ruining everything because of her damn spontaneity. By this time, Regina must surely be packing Matthew's things so that he can leave as soon as possible.

But her memory reminded her of something. Was not it Regina who had put her hand against Emma's face? Was it not Regina who had approached her face with hers? Had not she let herself be kissed when Emma had put her lips against hers?

Her head was spinning, she had never felt so lost. Usually, when a person showed a refusal, she was not offended, and went flirting with someone else. But this time it was different. She realized that she cared more about Regina than she thought. And imagine her despising gaze again directed towards her after all that they had confessed, twisted her stomach with pain.

Nevertheless, she had to go get Matthew this morning. Then she took her courage in both hands and, without having eaten anything, she made her way to the Mills Manor.

 

xxx

 

She was standing in front of the manor door and could not press the doorbell button. Her heart was pounding so hard and her hands were so sweaty. What would Regina say when she saw her? How was she going to dismiss her? Because she was sure she would get sent back … She could not stand it … Her shoulders lowered in a gesture of desperate protection, she forced herself to raise her hand and briefly press on the bell.

After a wait that seemed interminable, the door opened and Regina appeared. The blonde's heart started to beat wildly and she looked down, ready to take all that would be expressed.

"Good morning, Miss Swan." She heard the soft voice.

Incredulous, the woman looked up and faced the look she dreaded. He was not dark, nor even cold. Her eyes shone with their usual beautiful amber color. And she was smiling, which accentuated this look even more penetrating.

"Hel … hello, Regina. I'm here to get my son. I wouldn't want him to bother you any longer."

"He doesn't bother me at all. I think he's getting ready. Come in, I'm going to tell him that you have arrived."

So what would happen like that? No screaming? No insult? No door slammed in the face? Regina did not even talk about what had happened. Could it be that Emma dreamed this kiss? But no, it did happen. Emma had kissed the woman standing in front of her right now and who now seemed to have forgotten everything. But why did not she tell her anything? No doubt this kiss meant nothing to her and she did not think it was necessary to talk about it. Yes, that must be this. Even if it was going to break her heart, Emma bowed to the evidence. This kiss had meant nothing to Regina and they would leave it there. She would never talk to her about it.

After a few minutes, Matthew, followed by Regina, came down the stairs and greeted his mother. To the great surprise of her son, Emma took the bag of his hands rather roughly.

"Ok. We're going. Say goodbye to Regina." She said, looking everywhere except in the direction of the woman.

"Goodbye, Regina and thanks again for letting me sleep with Henry."

"Goodbye, Matt. See you soon, Emma …"

"Hum, yes, see you …"

And she was off like a shot without further ado, her son had to run to catch her.

 

xxx

 

"Do not ever do that to me again!" Roared Emma, not caring what the few passers-by on the street could think.

"Sorry mom, but I didn't think you'd worry. I had left a note …"

"It's not just that, Matthew! In the first place, you left the room alone. Secondly, you lied saying that you were sick. Thirdly, you have agreed with Henry to leave us alone together! Can you tell me what's the point? Do you think that's how he was raised? Do you think it's by inciting her son to do stupid things that she'll appreciate us?"

Matthew had rarely seen his mother so angry. Once, when he was a toddler, trying to get into the supermarket's candy department, he had lost himself and Emma had been searching him for long minutes. Emma was really scared for her son's life. He had had the biggest lecture of his short life. But there, in this street of Storybrooke, the boy felt that Emma's anger was not only due to the fear of losing her son. After all, she knew he was a resourceful boy. He knew she never worried so much when he went shopping alone in the streets of Boston. No, at this moment, she did not blame him for going off alone to Henry or the lies. And most importantly, he realized that she was afraid of being a disappointment for Regina. So, he dared to ask.

"It went wrong? I mean … dinner at the restaurant with Mrs. Mills …"

"What? Yes, I mean no it was really good but that's not the point, young Swan!"

"Yes mom, that's exactly the point." He replied calmly. "I think you're angry at me for letting you alone together."

Matt held his mother's gaze as she began to break down her barriers, helpless in front of her son's perspicacity.

"Why did you do that?" She sighed.

"So that you can get to know each other better. That's the truth, you're always with us when you see each other. Maybe you were able to discuss different conversation topics."

Emma thought back to their discussions. Indeed, they had been able to talk about many things …

"I don't understand, Matt. Why do you really want us to know each other better?"

"Mom, I want you to be happy and I want to stay here with my twin brother. And I think you'd love that too. I'm sure you could be happy together."

Emma stopped on the sidewalk and let the bag drop on the floor. So he had dared? He had dared to act as a matchmaker? She couldn't believe it. She snapped out of it before telling him.

"Matthew, I thought I had specifically asked you not to interfere. This is what I get for telling my eleven year old son about my love life." She mumbled, still angry.

"Sorry mom, it won't happen again, I promise …" He said.

Emma did not see the fingers crossed behind the back of her son as he pronounced these words.

 

xxx

 

Regina had been walking round and round for long minutes in her big empty living room. She could not take away the images of this kiss from her mind. What had taken her? Why did she accept this contact? Why had not she rejected this insolent young woman who had dared to kiss her? The truth was that she regretted nothing. She could not understand why, but she absolutely did not regret this evening, or the fact that Emma knew her past, or that she has been so vulnerable in front of her. And most importantly, she did not regret the kiss. The memory of the sweetness of Emma's lips made her shudder. Or maybe was it this little draft? Regina could not think properly. She did not recognize herself anymore.

She wished she could talk to the young woman. But Emma seemed to avoid it. No doubt she regretted this kiss. No doubt it was a mistake that was better to forget. After all, the powerful Mrs. Mills was a strong woman. It was not an ingenuous girl who had just arrived in her life who would make her feel comfortable … And yet … For the first time in a long time, Regina was feeling alive. She was feeling so alive that it stunned her. Her heart beating in her chest, her hands shaking, the blush on her cheeks … She had forgotten all this for a long time. She was feeling so alive but also … so fragile. How did she get there?

*I must forget what happened. Besides, nothing happened. That's it.* She tried in vain to convince herself. *She does not want to talk about it, I will not talk to her about it. And everything will be fine.*

Regina really was not a woman who would let things get her down. She had always held her head high. Despite the trials, she was still standing. So, determined to take control of herself, she took her phone and called Graham, without much conviction. They agreed to see each other the same evening.

 

xxx

 

Henry had been in bed for a long time when Graham finally arrived at the mansion. His day had ended late because of a bunch of drunken young teens who had committed some petty theft and he had to lecture them. He threw himself into the couch, exhausted with fatigue. Regina brought him a drink and sat down in front of him.

"How was your day?"

"Exhausting … I'm dead tired. But it's ok, nothing bad happened. What about you?"

"Good. I had an appointment with the property developers of the site near the forest, and then I closed the pre-election file of the next semester. Nothing really exciting …"

"Okay."

Their discussions were limited to their respective jobs and neither of them seemed particularly enthusiastic. They chatted like old friends and no passion shone in their eyes. For a very short moment, the image of the smiling young blonde stuck in Regina's mind, and her heart skipped a beat. What was Graham doing in her living room when she was dying to see Emma? The young man suddenly looked so bland. They barely spoke to each other, as she had discussed matters with Emma that she had never discussed with anyone. They did not even smile at each other, when Emma's only look was enough to make her beam. They did not touch each other, while the slightest contact with Miss Swan made her heart beat faster.

They were busy drying the dishes when Graham asked her how the woman was doing. Despite her heart pounding, Regina took the most neutral tone possible to answer him.

"Good, I think. I didn't see her today, but she was fine. Why?"

"Oh, for nothing … When will she leave?"

"I don't know, Graham." Replied the brunette, who was starting to be annoyed.

"Really? It's weird. She doesn't know when she's going to leave? But doesn't she have a job? A life to live elsewhere?"

"Listen, Graham, if you really want to know it, just ask her."

"Oh, sorry Gina, it's just …"

"Don't call me Gina, I've already told you."

"Listen, Regina …" He said softly as he approached her. "It's just that since she's here, everything is different … You are different, our life is different … We don't see each other much and I miss it."

"What do you miss?"

"Well, everything. What we do together, our little moments …"

"Oh, okay. I thought for a moment that you were going to say that I missed you, but …" She said, jaded.

"Oh, of course, Regina, I miss you too, come on …"

Graham moved closer and hugged her. At first reluctant but understanding that it was only a way for Graham to apologize for his clumsiness, she finally let herself go between the arms of her lover. She had to remove these recent images that were invading her mind, and she would do it by any means. Then she remembered without much conviction that a night with Graham was never unpleasant.

Their footsteps led them straight to her room. Without haste, Graham undid the buttons of the woman's impeccable white blouse. Her head bent on the side, she remained passive. Once the blouse was removed, he lowered his hand and slowly approached the button of her pantsuit. He opened it without tenderness and placed his hand on Regina's warm belly.

This contact made her come back to her. No, she could not, not tonight, not with the memory of this kiss so recent … She took the sheriff's hand in hers and gently withdrew it.

"Graham, actually … can we just sleep, please?"

"Um, of course." He replied, surprised. It was not her habit to refuse him. She even very often took control of their sexual intercourses. But what was happening? He continued. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I am. But I just want to sleep in your arms, that's all. Sorry …"

Matching conduct to word, she pressed against him and they slipped between the sheets. He had not seen the tears shining in the woman's eyes.

 

xxx

 

She was panting, her heart was beating wildly. She felt a warm breath on her neck. It was nice, sweet and tender. The breath left her neck and went down her chest. The warmth of the breath mingled with the sweetness of kisses placed on her sternum and on her breasts. Coming out of her torpor, she lowered her head and admired the long blond hair. Driven by an overwhelming desire, Regina put her hands on the skull and tenderly caressed the scalp. Despite the presence of this domineering body on her, her chest was rising and falling under the force of her irregular inspirations. A pleasant heat invaded her belly and spread lower, much lower … Then, incapable of coherent thought and responding only to her desire, she gently pushed the blonde head between her legs. This presence in this intimate place made her crazy, and she heard herself whisper a name.

"Emma …"

Sweet sensations spread throughout her body. The delicious warmth reached her heart, the beats more and more irregular. She thought it was trying to get out of her chest. She could not contain a moan a little louder

"Emmaaaa …"

Suddenly she felt herself being pushed gently to the side, and her sleep-still eyes opened. The vision was gone. Turning her head, she saw Graham frowning. It was only a dream. She regretted it immediately.

"Regina, are you ok?"

"Yes, but why did you wake me up?" She asked, sincerely frustrated.

"I thought you were in pain … You were moaning."

"I was moaning?" She understood immediately and began to worry about what Graham had heard. "And, uh … what was I saying?"

"I didn't understand very well, you had to say 'ma' something …"

Phew, he did not understand. Regina huffed, reassured.

"Go back to sleep, Graham, it's nothing, it must have been a dream, I don't remember."

Indeed, it was a dream. But Regina remembered it well, very well. Anguish wrapped her immediately. She had dreamed of Emma. She had dreamed that she was making love to her. What was happening to her? Emma was a woman. Regina had a male lover. Why did she feel that? She had vowed never to feel that kind of feeling again. She could not allow it. She did not have the right.

She did not sleep again that night. She had made a decision.


	17. Regina's decision

It was early in the morning when Regina got out of bed. Graham was still sleeping soundly, idly lying on his stomach and his head buried in a pillow. Sitting on the bed, the woman took a few minutes to observe him. A dim glow passed through the shutters and came to rest on the young man's face. He was handsome. A slight pout on his face, his hair shone in the sun and the light gave him an air both childish and angelic. With patience and attention, she detailed this back that she usually loved to kiss, that wavy brown hair in which she loved to put her hands, those arms in which she once felt so good …

But this morning, Regina felt no emotion. She watched him as she would have looked at a friend or a brother. But, in no way, like a lover. It did not sadden her. After all, they had never known a burning passion. It had always been smooth and calm.

A few months ago, this comfortable relationship suited her, it was enough. She was satisfied with little and hoped for nothing more. No feeling, no attachment, just sex, and everything was fine.

Regina understood that this man can not be blamed, but she knew that every effort he could make would not be enough. Because today, there was finally someone who made her live things stronger.

This morning, this beautiful summer morning, Regina Mills had a revelation: she would never feel for Graham what she felt for Emma Swan. As it had been buried in her for years, an amazing feeling was slowly waking up. She cared for her, she was attached to Emma Swan as she had never been to anyone since Daniel and Henry.

It is for this reason that she made her decision. This decision will surely break her heart again, but she had to do it.

She should never give any hope to Emma Swan again.

xxx

“Oh, hello Graham.” Henry greeted the sheriff sitting in the kitchen.  
“Hi! Slept well?”  
“Yes, thank you …”

Henry was used to see Graham at breakfast. In these cases, he knew that meant that he and his mother had spent the night together. So he did not really appreciate seeing him here this morning. He thought back to Matthew, his crazy idea and the operation Lovebirds. He thought back to everything his brother had told him, Emma's feelings for her mother, their future life all four together …

*Operation Lovebirds, part three: 'make Graham's life miserable' is back on! For Matthew! For us!*  
Then, he inhaled deeply.  
“No need to ask if you slept well too.” He said carelessly, pouring chocolate powder into his milk.  
“Uh … What do you mean?”  
“By what I heard last night, you had fun with mom.”  
He was bluffing, of course, but he had to scare Graham into thinking he was hearing everything.  
“What are you talking about? We didn't do anything …” Replied the sheriff, surprised.  
*Damn it!* Understanding his mistake, he tried to make up for it.  
“Oh sorry, I'm probably confused. I must say that I heard so much of your lovemakings, that I had to dream of it. You should be careful, now, you know. I'm growing … and I understand better and better, huh!”  
Graham was mortified. Henry was jubilant inside.

He continued, very pleased with the embarrassment of the man.  
“But, well, you know, you don't have to be embarrassed, it's rather flattering for a man, that a woman shows him her satisfaction like that. Isn't it?”

Henry was beginning to be ill-at-ease by his own audacity. He was talking about his mother, though. But the mission was more important … Graham was squirming and turning red as a beetroot. He suddenly found his coffee very interesting and did not replied. Although he was very liberated about sex, he really did not like talking to a child about it, let alone the son of his partner of the moment …

Henry enjoyed his little victory. He had managed to make Graham uncomfortable! Maybe his discomfort would be big enough for him to come out of their lifes … or at least their kitchen, for the moment! On these thoughts, he put his bowl in the microwave.

The minute of waiting seemed eternal. Graham's face was still as red and buried in his coffee, he even dared not look at Henry, who was thinking as quickly as possible about another way to get rid of Graham.  
“You … uhm, did you see your mother this morning?” Asked Graham.  
Yes, Henry did see her. She was getting ready in her bathroom when he went down for breakfast. But he would know better than to tell him.  
“Yes, she came to say hello to me earlier before leaving for work.”  
“She's already gone? But it's barely 7am ...”  
“Ahhh, it's a real vocation to be a mayor …” Replied the boy, ironically.

It was the first time he had behaved so badly with someone. Before he knew Matthew, he would never have dared to lie or make fun of anyone. Regina had raised him too well.

But this morning, in this kitchen, he was jubilant. How funny to see a defeated Graham! If only he could get him to hate the Mills … Then, full of inspiration, he continued. Nothing could stop him.  
*If Matt had been here, he would have been really proud of me!* He thought.

“Um, by the way, Graham, she told me to tell you that you shouldn't wait for her and that you should go home after your breakfast.”  
“Really? Well, I'm going then, I just finished my coffee.”  
“Very good idea, Graham. Good bye!”

Henry's smile could not have been bigger when he saw the door close behind Graham's anxious figure.

He had managed to hurry Graham away, now he had to get Emma to come.

He knew his mother usually had a long time to prepare, so he began to think. Flushed with success, as inhabited by the demon of lies, he felt the ideas rolling in his mind …

xxx

The phone was ringing for several seconds when Emma resigned herself to pulling an arm out of the fluffy duvet. Without even bothering to open her eyes to look at the name of the interlocutor, she picked up the phone with a groan.

“Yeaah … ?”  
“Mom, you have to come right now!”  
Henry's voice sounded panicked. His mother came out of sleep immediately.  
“Henry? What's going on?”  
“I don't know, it's my mom, she's been in the bathroom for twenty minutes and she's not answering.”  
Her heart skipped a beat. Regina was in danger, she had to go. Accidents happen so quickly on wet tiled floors. She hung up after yelling at her son that she was coming.

Henry sat down again at the counter in the kitchen, satisfied with himself as ever.

Without taking the time to get ready, the blonde threw herself into the first pair of jeans and the last clean tank top she had left, and pounced on Matthew, who, in good self-respecting Swan, was still sleeping deeply despite the noise his mother had been making for a few minutes.

“MATTHEW! Get up!”  
“Raaaa, what's going on?”  
“Regina has a problem, let's go! You get up and you put on this pants and this t-shirt! You have thirty seconds!”  
“But, Moooom … I have to come?”  
“You come and no arguing!” She answered, while taking him out of bed and starting to take off his pajamas.

xxx

Less than ten minutes later, the two Swans were barely combed and dressed when they arrived at the Mills Manor. Henry opened the door for them, and had a hard time hiding his joy at seeing them. He had prepared his worried look and now displayed it on his face.

“Henry, tell me what's going on.”  
“Well, I got up half an hour ago and I didn't see Mom. I knew she was in the bathroom, as usual, so I didn't worry. But when I wanted to go ask her where she had put the new box of Nesquik, I knocked and she didn't answer. I knocked during at least five minutes but nothing happened. Just the sound of flowing water.”  
“Damn it!” Roared Emma who rushed up the stairs. “You wait for me there, kids!” She yelled from upstairs.

Matthew started to get really worry. He turned to his brother to offer him a smile or a comforting look. What was his surprise when he saw Henry, relaxed and smiling, winking at him.  
“I guess you didn't have time to have breakfast … A hot cocoa, bro'?”  
“Uhm … yeah, but …?” He said, interrogative.  
“Hey, don't worry! Mom is fine. It's just that I had to start the Operation Lovebirds without you this morning!”

Then Henry told him everything: how he had hurried the sheriff away, and the idea he had for bringing in Emma. Matthew was admiring his brother. To say that he was not convinced by the mission a few days ago, he was now implementing it alone! They laughed together while drinking their hot cocoa.

xxx

“Regina! Regina! Are you okay?!”

The ear against the bathroom door, Emma heard nothing but the sound of the flowing water. She could feel her heart beating wildly.  
*Let's hope that nothing happened to her, let's hope that she's okay. But why doesn't she answer?*  
Fear was invading her mind.

She tried to pull herself together and think properly. What did she have to do? She gave herself a few seconds of reflection. Then she stepped back into the room and charged at the bathroom door. She crashed into the wooden panel, which opened in a loud creak. Carried away by her impetus, she fell violently on the tiled floor. She stood up, determined to help Regina and ignoring the pain in her bruised shoulder.

In front of her stood Regina, wide-eyed, wrapped in a towel, headphones in her ears and a tube of mascara in her hand.

Red with shame and holding her shoulder, Emma watched the heavenly creature standing in front of her. Regina was fine, that was the most important thing. But the young blonde felt so uncomfortable that her face turned red as a beetroot. She had just smashed the bathroom door of Regina Mills! With Regina Mills half-naked in it! She did not understand why she was not already struck down on the spot.

It was impossible to determine which of the two women expressed the greatest surprise. Neither woman could say anything. The surprise had taken their breath away. It was finally Emma who spoke first.

“Regina, are … are you okay?”

The woman came back to the reality and finally seems to understand what was happening. She furiously removed her headphones and tightened the towel wound around her body. Her cheeks immediately turned fiery red, as red as her eyes were dark with anger.

“What's wrong with you, Swan?! Do you often smash down people's bathroom doors?”  
“Sorry, I thought you were hurt … You weren't answering …”  
“Maybe I wasn't answering just because I was busy … washing a SHOWER! Now, get out!” She yelled, pointing at the exit with rage.

Emma immediately went out of the bathroom without further ado, red as a beetroot and her heart beating wildly. But what had she done? She immediately felt bad. Could she never take a minute to think before acting? Why did she have to act so impulsively? She could not know what was the craziest: forcing Regina's bathroom door or seeing her half-naked. At this thought, a pleasant warmth spread in the stomach of the blond woman. She tried as best as she could to dispel that thought, and she went downstairs to join the children in the kitchen.

Behind the door that could not be locked anymore, Regina was sitting on the floor and was seething with anger. Her heart was full of adrenaline and she could not calm down. Surprise, anger, incomprehension … all these emotions were mixed in her. But what had happened? Why had Emma destroyed her door that way? Henry knew she was getting ready, why did not he stop Emma? By what right did she dare to introduce herself in this private room? She still did not recover from the impudence of the woman.

After a few moments of reflection, though, Regina's anger subsided, and a certain warmth appeared in her chest. She remembered the words Emma had told her before being forcibly sent away. She had asked her if she was okay, so she had worried about her … Someone had really worried about her, to the point of rushing up to save her … Her heart swelled with happiness when she realized that Emma, not hearing her, had wanted to help her. And finally, the fact that she could see her body almost naked did not bother her …

But deep inside her, a small voice gently reminded her: *Don't forget your decision, Regina …*. She finished dressing. She put on a black pantsuit, and her face showed her most beautiful mask of coldness.

xxx

It took long minutes of explanation for the two women to understand what had really happened. However, Henry acted as if he were not involved, not revealing to any of his mothers his ploy. Only Matthew understood and laughed inside. Emma was terribly embarrassed, and flatly apologized to Regina and promised to pay for the replacement of the lock. Fortunately, the door was not out of its hinges, the work would not be very complicated or expensive.

Yet, despite Emma's apologies and her repeated regrets, Regina's face remained as cold as ice. The boys tried somehow to relax the atmosphere, but there was nothing to do about it, she could not laugh at the clumsiness of the blonde.

A dark look, the features hardened by anger, Regina turned to the children and spoke to them in a tone that left no room for discussion.  
“Henry, you're going up to your room with Matthew. I have to talk to Miss Swan. Do not get down before I call you back.”  
“Mooom, she didn't want to …”  
“You're going up, Henry. No discussion.”

The two brothers found themselves obliged to obey.  
*No more silly thing today.* Thought Henry, while blaming himself for putting Emma in such a situation. He hoped that the Operation Lovebirds would not be compromised so far.

xxx

“Again, Regina, I'm so sorry, I thought you were hurt and I acted with my instincts, on the spur of the moment …”  
“That is exactly the problem, Miss Swan.” Regina snaped back, dryly.  
“I beg your pardon once again, I hope you will not hold it against me long …”

Emma didn't know where to place herself, and didn't know what to say either. Since her words could not express anything more, she forced herself to look up and look into Regina's eyes. To her great despair she only saw a gloomy anger. It seemed that the beautiful laughing eyes she had come to know in the recent days had disappeared as quickly as they had come.

“Regina … are you angry at me?” She dared to ask after a short silence.  
“Of course I'm angry at you! You smash the door of my bathroom while I'm in, and you think I will thank you? You must be joking, Miss S …”  
“I don't talk about that, I talk about our kiss.” Emma interrupted her with self-assurance.

Even if it means losing the little she had managed to get from Regina, she may as well empty her heart before. She had to be sure, she had to know how she felt.

Nothing. No movement of the brunette betrayed the upheaval that was going on in her at this moment. Accustomed to not let any emotion pass on her face, she continued to display her apparent coldness. She struggled with herself to let these words come out of her mouth.

“This kiss was a mistake. We were drunk. This will not happen again.”  
“You regret it?”  
“Of course I regret it. Don't think you are so irresistible.”

She suffered inwardly by uttering these words. She had never had any trouble bluffing, lying, or manipulating. After all, that's how we recognize the great politicians, right? But for the first time in her life, a lie was hard for her. Her brain was screaming at her to stop, her heart was bleeding with pain, and all her muscles resisted the urge to throw herself into the arms of her interlocutor. As a good politician, she knew how to be loved, she had done this all her life. But that was the first time she had to be hated. To be hated by _Emma_ …

“I'm not irresistible. I never thought that.” Replied Emma with tears in her eyes. “You can't tell me that. Why are you doing this? Didn't you like those moments with me? Look at me and tell me you didn't like it …”

But Regina could not. She could not have supported the green gaze any longer.

“It's not possible …” She said, eyes down. “ From now on, we will never see each other alone again.”  
“LOOK AT ME!” Screamed Emma, shaking.  
“I have a boyfriend, Miss Swan. Do not expect anything from me, because nothing will ever be possible between us. Forget this mistake, as I already did, and it will be better for everyone.”  
“I don't believe you, Regina. I don't know why but you are not telling me the truth. I know when people are lying and I know that's the case now. I don't know why, but I'll find out.”

It was too much. Regina had to shorten this conversation immediately, if she did not want to burst into tears in front of Emma. So, with a heavy heart, she concluded by pointing her the front door of the manor.

“You should leave. I will send your son back to you in the afternoon. Have a good day.”

Emma never thought that Regina would have done that. Not only did she blame her for the bathroom door, but most of all, she regretted the kiss. Yet, this moment had seemed so magical … Probably for herself only. Yet she felt deep inside her that the brunette had not told her the truth. She did not know why but she would find out.

She turned one last time to Regina. Her eyes were now crying profusely but she did not care. Now, she didn't care about anything.

“You have to know, Mrs. Mills, that I don't regret anything. I don't regret trying to save you when I thought you were hurt in the bathroom, I don't regret this evening with you, and most of all, I don't regret our kiss …”

And she left, slamming the door. As soon as she was outside, she let her rage out in a bestial cry, and ran to her little yellow car.

On the other side of the door, unable to stand longer on her legs, Regina ploped down on the floor and let out the sobs that had been held back for too long.


	18. The antiquarian's secret

She was devastated by the horrible words she had just told the last person she wanted to address them to, Regina knew that she had made the right decision, though. Although her heart would probably never recover, she had done that for Emma. She did not have the right to love freely and she knew it.

After a long time crying on the floor, she managed to calm down and forced herself to stand up. She had to put an end to it. After telling the boys that she was going out and asking them to behave, she took the direction of Main Street with a heavy heart.

She was standing in front of the window of the dusty shop filled with many and varied objects, and she could not bring herself to enter. She knew that if she came in, there would be no going back. Finally, after a few minutes of reflection, she took a deep breath and pushed open the glass door.

The bell tinkled, and immediately the young girlfriend of the antiquarian appeared behind the counter. She smiled sweetly at Regina, who did not even bother to force herself to answer her. She did not even make any effort to try to look cheerful. She was devastated and did not try to hide it. Belle noticed it immediately.

"Good morning, Regina. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She answered without conviction, in a deep voice. "Can I talk to Gold?"

"Uh, yes, of course, I go tell him that you are here." She replied, a little taken aback by the seeming distress of the one who usually always seemed to be in control of herself.

After a short moment, the owner of the place appeared behind the counter and smiled falsely at Regina. Then he turned to Belle, ordering her in a roundabout way to leave them both alone.

"Madam Mayor. I suppose that your presence in my modest shop is not just a courtesy visit. Is it finally linked to a big decision?" Jubilated the old man.

"Indeed."

"Good. Very good. So did you tell her about Daniel? Does she finally know how he died? Does she know … what she's risking?"

It looked like a wild animal reveling in its prey, having fun playing with it just before devouring it. The same cruel predatory instinct was in his eyes, but Regina could no longer fight. So, she answered as simply as possible.

"No. But you do not have to worry anymore. I will not see her anymore, I put an end to what she was trying to start with me."

Regina really did not want to give Gold the satisfaction of seeing that his threats had been effective. She therefore claimed that the decision has been taken on her own initiative. But the antiquarian was not fooled and told Regina.

"You did well. You would not have liked her to suffer the same fate as your beloved Da …"

"Enough!" She cut him abruptly.

She could not stand Gold's ironic disdain when he spoke about Daniel. And she could not stand the less and less disguised threats against Emma.

"I will let her know about your decision. I think she will be satisfied." He continued mysteriously.

"… but why?" Regina asked after a short moment, her voice expressing anger and sadness.

"Why what, dear?"

Oh, how he loved this game of cat and mouse! To see Regina struggling and trying to live would have softened him if he had had a minimum of compassion. But he seemed to be lacking it as much as he was lacking a heart.

“WHY DO YOU NOT LET ME LIVE MY LIFE?!” Regina screamed, now overwhelmed with anger.

“Because we love you, dear child …” He answered softly. “And we just want the best for you. You must know it by now …”

With these words, he slowly approached the woman who was now in tears. She stepped back briskly at his touch and she told him with a very dark look.

"One day, I will not be afraid of you anymore. Be aware of it! One day, you will pay for everything you did to me!"

"Oh, I would love to live long enough to witness this." He replied, ironically. "It sounds exciting. But I am an old man, unfortunately and …"

"You will pay for this, you and my mother. I swear on Emma's head."

And she came out of the oppressive shop, tracked visually by Gold, who was savoring his victory. He had not noticed Belle's presence in the back room, who missed nothing of the conversation.

 

xxx

 

Although they concluded they would not see each other alone anymore, Emma and Regina had to keep seeing each other for the kids. So they found each other at the Granny's so that the blonde could get her son back. They made huge efforts to not let anything appear and pretend that everything was as before, but the brothers were quick-witted and the cold between their mothers did not go unnoticed. Henry could not help feeling terribly bad about it. After all, it was his fault if Emma had forced herself into the bathroom. He strongly hoped that this incident would not damage the relationship between them, but to see them so distant at this moment, he doubted it would take the right track. Matthew was not very comfortable either, realizing that something had changed between the two women. He could not blame his brother for wanting to force things. But he did not understand that a broken lock could make them so much angry. There was something more, he was feeling it …

After the awful time with Gold, seeing Emma reassured Regina. As soon as she saw her, sitting in the Granny's, her heart started beating anarchically, and she had to force herself to display a detached and cold look. Emma, meanwhile, had absolutely not hidden her pleasure to see the three people who mattered most for her. She smiled from ear to ear when she saw them entering. But Regina's impassivity brought her back to Earth, and she swallowed her smile, still trying to look good in front of her children.

After a few odd minutes, where no one really knew what to say, Emma spoke up. And so be it if the children suspected something.

"Boys, can you go with Ruby for a few minutes? I'd like to speak with Regina."

The two children looked at each other before nodding. It was really abnormal. Henry began to suspect that his trick might not have a lot to do with it … They rose from their seats and joined Ruby, who greeted them with two large mugs of hot cocoa.

"Don't worry, I'll be quick." Started Emma.

"I'm listening." the brunette replied coldly, struggling not to succumb to the temptation to confess everything and throwing herself into the blonde's arms.

"I thought a lot about what you told me. I'm sure the excuse about Graham is a complete load of rubbish. You said: 'I have a boyfriend' but you never said you loved him. I think you're scared …"

"Miss Swan …"

"No, wait. You are afraid of how you feel. And I understand that. You're a woman, me too … It can be scary. But I felt that you were confident with me, I saw that you enjoyed this kiss as much as me …"

"Emma …"

Regina had lowered her guard for a short while. Such a brief moment. But Emma had not missed it. She could swear having seen a special glow in those brown eyes, that glow that had shone so brightly when they kissed each other. The vulnerability of the brunette suddenly appeared to her, and in a second she felt a stirring instinct of protection. If Regina was scared, she would prove to her that Emma Swan could protect her …

But this brief moment did not last more than a second. The impassive mask reappeared on the mayor's face. And her eyes went back to their dark and dull hue.

"I'm not afraid of what does not exist, Miss Swan. These 'feelings' you may have, I do not have them. And I have never been afraid of anything, be sure of it."

But she was obviously frightened to death. Only, where Emma was wrong, it was that Regina did not fear her feelings, on the contrary she had accepted them and really began to appreciate them. But she was frightened by another, much bigger and more dangerous threat … She feared for Emma's life.

 

xxx

 

"Hey guys, what's going on with your mothers?"

The young waitress mechanically wiped beer mugs, while glancing stealthily at the two women seated a little further. She could not help but observe them and notice these small signs of apparent discomfort: Emma twisting her fingers, Regina fidgeting in her seat crossing and uncrossing her legs …

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure that something happened between them … don't you think?"

"We don't know, Ruby." Replied Matthew. "They have been like this since morning. Looks like they have been arguing …"

"Huuum, I'm not sure about that …" Retorted the waitress, pensive.

"This morning, Mom ordered us to go up to my room." Continued Henry. "We didn't hear what they said, but …"

"Yeah, well, ok, we pricked up our ears." Corrected Matthew. "And …"

"And we heard mom crying … I think it's my fault." Henry felt particularly guilty, and he looked down. "In fact, I made Emma do something wrong, and I think Mom blames her for that."

And he told Ruby what had happened that morning in the bathroom. The more Henry advanced in his story, the more the smile of the young woman grew. She seemed to particularly like the boy's trick.

"Honestly, as I see them like this, I bet something else has happened and your mother is taking the bathroom as an excuse to break up with her."

"Break up with her?" Asked in a single voice the two children who had nearly choked on their drinks. "Would that mean they're really a couple? But since when? And why didn't they tell us anything? And then why break up now?"

Ruby laughed wholeheartedly as she heard the brothers' bursting questions.

"No, wait, it's just a supposition! And I don't know more than you. It'll be  _your_  problem to discover what's the real story!"

"Yeah, you're right, Ruby." Matthew answered seriously. "I'm sure there's something too, and I intend to find out what it is."

 

xxx

 

As soon as they arrived in their small hotel room, Matthew threw himself on his bed and began reading a book. Emma did not seem to know what to do with herself: she had walked round and round in the room for about twenty minutes, putting away clothes that were lying around, making the beds again, and even dusting under the bedspring. Matthew was watching her, hidden behind his book. He had rarely seen her so nervous, and her behavior proved that she was hiding something from him. However, he did not take action immediately. He knew that rushing his mother would come to nothing, and he could see that it was not the time to ask her questions about Regina.

In the early evening, Emma's phone rang. She rushed to reach it, read the name of her interlocutor and seemed disappointed. That's what the young boy felt, though. She pressed the green icon carelessly.

"Yeah? … I don't know, I don't really feel like going out tonight … Well, well, okay, if you insists, it's okay. I organize myself with Matthew and I'll call you back. Bye."

"Who was it?" Matthew asked in a indifferent tone.

"Ruby. She wanted to go out tonight. But I don't know …"

"Why wouldn't you? She's your friend, it'll do you good to go out, don't you think?"

Matthew was convinced that this proposal from Ruby was rather interested. She was probably going to try to find out a little more about what was going on between her mother and Regina. He would have to encourage her to join her.

"But, what about you?"

"Oh, don't worry. I can stay here, I have my book and my games console, I'll be okay."

"Matt … Do you remember what happened when you promised to stay alone and well-behaved in your bed? You disobeyed and scared me to death."

"I promise, mom … This time, I stay in my bed! Go have fun, enjoy and say hello to Ruby for me."

Emma hesitated a moment, then thought that indeed, this evening would undoubtedly make her feel good … or at least, it would prevent her from going round in circles and moping in her room for hours.

"Okay, son. I'll be back by midnight at the latest. When I come back, I want to see you asleep in  _your_  bed, it that clear?"

"Crystal clear!" Honestly promised Matthew, who knew it was not the time to break his word.

 

xxx

 

The Rabbit Hole was known as the liveliest bar in Storybrooke. The music was rather loud, and people often came there to drink, celebrate an event or just have a good time with friends around the pool table.

But that night, among all the party-goers sitting at a table or leaning on the bar, one person did not feel much like living it up. Emma was sitting in front of her friend, she was pale, her back was arched and her nose in her glass of whiskey.

"Well, Emma… Are you going to tell me what's going on or I'm taking you to the torture room in the back? And believe me, I worked here before being at Granny, so I know what I'm talking about!" Joked the woman, trying in vain to make her friend smile.

"But there's nothing, Ruby, nothing …" She answered, dreamily. "That's  _exactly_  the problem, there's nothing."

"Are you kidding me, Emma? Damn, just to see your face, all Storybrooke is aware that you're in a hole!" Laughed Ruby, before saying more seriously: " It has something to do with the mayor?"

Emma did not even bother to deny. After all, it would surely relieve her to talk to her friend. So she started.

"Yeah. Let's say to cut a long story short that I faced a rebuttal, that's it. But hey, it's okay, it's not the first time …"

"Maybe, but something tells me it's the first time a rebuttal puts you in such a state. Am I wrong?"

Emma looked up, her eyes now wet and ready to overflow, and said with a restrained sob.

"No, you're not wrong. But what the hell! I'm not eighteen anymore, why do I react like a hormonal teenager?"

"… maybe just because you're in love, Emma." Gently replied Ruby.

The brunette took her hands warmly and squeezed them in hers. This friendly contact warmed her heart … ''In love''? Really? It was just a flirtation … Could she feel more? But the incongruity of these questions was immediately quite obvious. Of course it was not just a flirtation, Emma had known it from the first day.

"Well, are you telling me now?"

Then Emma confessed to her the evening at the restaurant, the kiss that followed, the bathroom, and the horrible words pronounced by Regina that morning. Ruby listened to Emma attentively, thinking and trying to interpret all the signs.

"But what did you reply?"

"I asked her if she regretted, and she did not answer. She just said she had a boyfriend …" Emma rolled her eyes. "… and that it was not possible. But I did feel that something was wrong. I just think she's scared, and that's what I told her this morning at Granny's."

"So she did not tell you she did not  _want_  to? She just said she  _could_  not?"

"Yeah, but what's the difference?"

"Oh, but it's a huge difference … You know what, Emma? I'm sure you're right. She's just scared. Hey, she could have just told you: ''I'm not lesbian'' or ''I don't like you'' or even ''this kiss was the most disgusting thing of all my life'' …" The two friends laughed together, the heart a little lighter. "But no, all she said was: ''It's not possible, I have a boyfriend''? Seriously, Emma, fight for her!"

Her friend's combativeness warmed Emma's heart, who felt fully hopeful. So she was not the only one who felt that Regina had not told her everything. But, how to find out what was she afraid of, now? Will she be able to give Regina enough trust to confide in her again?

No, she was not going to get discouraged. Regina was worth it and she was going to fight for her. Determined, she put her glass forcefully and threw herself on Ruby to kiss her vigorously on both cheeks.

The ringing of Emma's phone interrupted these effusions. She got up and went out of the bar so she could hear better the other person. After hanging up, she returned and told Ruby that Belle wanted to tell her something and that she was going to meet them in a few minutes.

"Do you know what she wants to talk to you about?"

"I have no idea, she didn't want to talk about it on the phone. She seemed … I don't know … insecure. It's weird, right?"

"Yeah, it's weird … Belle isn't an anxious person, usually. I hope it's not that much serious …"

The girls were still making assumptions about why Belle was worried when she walked through the bar door. She looked worried and even after seeing her friends who were gesturing from the back of the bar, she only showed a shy smile.

Without bothering to sit down or take off her jacket, she looked at her friends with the utmost seriousness. For a moment, Emma dreaded bad news. Would something have happened to Matthew? To Henry? … To Regina? Her heart was beating wildly.

"I thought a lot today Emma, and finally made the decision to tell you about what I saw this morning in Gold's shop."

"Uh … yeah? But why am I concerned? Are you sure you're okay, Belle?"

"Yes, you're concerned, Emma. You … and Regina."

"What do you mean? What have you saw? And what's the link between Gold and my story with Regina?"

Then, in front of the two pairs of eyes that scrutinized her, the librarian started to talk.

"Well … I did'nt understand everything, so excuse me if it's a bit disjointed. This morning, Mrs. Mills came into the shop. I saw that she didn't look good …"

"Not good? Meaning what?" Asked Emma, worried.

"Not morally good, Emma. She didn't greet me, barely spoke to me, and I didn't even get one of those fake smiles she usually shows. She had drawn features and I could have sworn she had cried."

"Uhm … yeah, I confirm, your little guys told me that they heard her crying, this morning." Certified Ruby.

It was really not in the habits of Emma to take joy in other people's pain, but to learn that Regina had cried that morning warmed her heart. Could it be that she regretted her words? Emma began to hope.

"She asked to see Gold and he demanded that I leave them alone. But I was worried about her. I don't really know her that well, but seeing her in this state broke my heart and wondering what she could say to my companion. So … I went to the back room and pricked up my ears. Forgive me this incivility, Emma …"

"It's okay, it's okay … Please, carry on …" Emma got impatient.

"Regina looked sad and extremely angry at him. I didn't understand everything they said, but they were talking about a certain Daniel, and a woman … When they talked about this Daniel, I understood that he was dead but that death didn't seem natural. He asked if you knew how he died. Do you know?"

"If  _I_  know? No, I don't know anything …"

Emma really didn't understand anything. What was the connexion with her?"

"When he asked her that, she said it didn't matter anymore because she put an end at what was between you, I think these are the words she used."

Emma's brain was running at full speed. But what was she doing in this story? Surely there was a sense to all this, but she did not understand it. And why did Gold want to know if she knew the reason for Daniel's death? She continued.

"What shocked me most was that she yelled at him to let her live her life. Yes, Emma, she yelled. I'd never seen her so overwhelmed. It wasn't even anger anymore, she seemed … frightened. And Gold, well … was smiling as if he reveled in making her suffer. I did not know him that look, it's not the man I love. He scared me, at that precise moment … Finally, Regina left, saying that one day, she would not be afraid anymore and that she would take her revenge, or something like that …And she swore … on your head, Emma."

At these words, Emma was breathless and her pulse accelerated. She had the proof that Regina had lied to her! She had the proof that she was hiding something from her! And above all … she had the proof that Regina Mills  _liked_  her.

"Thank you, Belle. Thank you for telling me all that! I don't understand half of it, but I intend to find out."

"Neither do I! I don't know what he could do to her, I'm also disappointed to learn that I don't know everything about him … I thought I knew him and I discovered that he was hiding things from me."

"I understand, but we'll find out together. I think Gold and Regina are related, and if you learn something about one, you'll know more about the other. I don't know what kind of relation they have, but …"

Belle interrupted her.

"They do know each other, Emma. The way he spoke to her … as if she were his daughter."


	19. Clarification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahem ... It's been a long time. I'm sorry ...

The days following the evening at Rabbit Hole were very busy for Emma. She was determined to find out what was going on with Regina and Gold, she spent her time questioning the inhabitants, studying the municipal archives and spying around the antique shop. She did not tell her sons about her research, just telling them that she spent her time with her friends – Ruby or Belle – and let them both play at Regina or at the park. But her research was coming to nought, she was discovering absolutely nothing, and she was seriously starting to get discouraged.

As usual, the brothers who were worried by the cold that was starting to settle between their mothers, had consult each other to try to find out what they were hiding from them. They should pump them for information until they cave in. Henry was really not convinced of the success of this plan with Regina, but he accepted nervertheless, having no better idea anyway. One evening, Matthew took the bull by the horns and began to question Emma. He would know tonight what was going on.

"Enough, Mom. What's going on?"

"Nothing. What are you talking about?" She asked, feigning surprise.

"Stop it … you've been weird for days. Looks like you're doing your job again and you're on an investigation. Not to mention your mood that varies between euphoria when talking about Henry and Regina, and depression when they're not there."

Undoubtedly, she could not really hide anything from him … And then, what is the point of denying again? He had the right to know.

"Well …"

Emma was struggling to get started. What to start with? The rebuttal? The kiss? The reseaches about Gold?

Matthew helped her indirectly.

"Anyway, don't worry, Ruby told me you kissed Regina …" He said defiantly, giving her a naughty look.

Emma was presented with a fait accompli, and could only approve, then continued.

"It's true, we kissed, it was … just … good …"

"Mom … I know you, don't forget it …"

"Well okay, it was fantastic, awesome, I loved it … I feel really good with her, I like when we're spending family time and we're all four. I love losing myself in her beautiful eyes, I love her hands, her hair … And her lips are just …"

"Yeah, okay, well, I think I understood." He interrupted her, half embarrassed, half amused. "Well, what's the problem, then?"

"She rejected me, that's all. But to be honest, I think she's hiding something that keeps her from being with me. I don't know why but I feel it. So here I am, looking for the reason for a few days."

"And …?"

"Nothing. I don't find anything. Nobody's telling me anything. Gold seems to scare half of the people of this town and Regina the other half, so nobody agrees to reveal anything. As for my research in the municipal archives, I find absolutely nothing. I think I'll give up and get used to the idea that she just doesn't want me …"

"Don't despair, mom … You know, Henry often tells me that he had never seen his mother like that before. He says that when she's with us, she's smiling, and … how did he say that? Ah yes … 'beaming'. Isn't that a proof that she likes you too?"

Matthew had finally managed to unravel the mystery. He was now certain, Emma and Regina were made for each other. And, whatever the force that seemed to stand between them, he swore to do everything to destroy it.

 

xxx

 

For his part, Henry did not dare question his mother as openly as Matthew did. Reserved for both, they had never, in their whole lives, talked about feelings and he really did not feel the courage to start today. So he took an oblique way.

"Mom, why do we see the Swans less lately?"

She felt that her son needed to talk to her, so she approached him and sat timidly on his single bed.

"The Swan will have to go back to Boston very soon, so I guess they have things to do before they leave and …"

"Do you want them to leave?" interrupted Henry.

"What? No, I … I don't want them to leave but they can't stay, so I suppose that they distance themselves for …"

"BUT I WANT THEM TO STAY!"

The boy burst into tears. It was too much for Regina, who, in empathy with the sadness of her son, also felt tears come to her eyes. Contrary to her public role, in her private life, Regina had always refused to lie to her son or hide her feelings from him. So she decided to tell him a part of the truth.

"Oh Henry … I really wish that they could stay too …"

"So WHY? Why can not they stay?"

"Because Emma has her job, Matt has his school and they have their family over there …"

"WE are their family, mom …"

A long silence followed Henry's sentence. Of course they were their family. In hindsight, Regina thought that she had always known it since the day they appeared on her porch. She did not know if she believed in fate, but after all, maybe it was not a coincidence if she adopted Emma's son …

"… I can't Henry." Regina whispered in a barely audible sigh.

"I love them, and I will do everything for them to stay … And you love them too, mom. I know it."

"Listen Henry … Sometimes life is not like we would like it to be. We imagine that it's easy to do the things we want, but in fact, the reality is that we're not free."

"We're always free to love! Emma said it! We can love who we want, and no one has the right to blame us for that!"

Proud of her son and his iron will, Regina put her hands on his shoulders.

"Hnry. Listen to me. There are things you don't know. I can't love them, you see? There are things you don't know. I don't have the right."

"What does that mean? It's nonsense! We don't have to ask for the right to love …" He replied, a little panicked.

"If I love them, they'll suffer, and I don't want it."

Regina plunged into her son's eyes, looking for the strength she needed. She had never been so serious. On his shoulders he felt that his mother's hands were shaking. He was starting to get really scared now. But what did that mean? So what was the threat that frightened even his mother, the strongest mom who was never afraid of anything or anyone …? Wanting to be reassured just as he wanted to reassure his mother, Henry threw himself into Regina's arms and their embrace soothed them both.

When he looked back at his mother's face, Henry noticed with sadness that tears had flowed.

"You're right, Henry. I love them. I really like Matthew. And … I love Emma, I really love her … And that's precisely why they have to go."

 

xxx

 

Sitting on his bed, Henry was numbly turning his phone in his hand. He had never seen his mother so overwhelmed and it had deeply affected him. What was the threat she had spoken of without being able to say more? Who dared refuse that his family be happy? He did not know how to react. Should he talk to his brother, who would talk to Emma for sure? Should he keep it secret? His mother herself seemed frightened enough that he would not take it lightly. It was no longer a game now. He could not allow to put his mothers in danger, even if he did not know the source of this danger.

Finally, after some long minutes of intense thought, he came to the conclusion that Emma must be aware of Regina's fear.

*After all, unity is strenght, isn't it?* He thought, before selecting his brother's number.

After a few minutes of discussion, cutting through all the information they had, both boys were convinced that Regina was hiding something from them. If she could not tell Emma yet, their mothers would have to see each other and lance the boil. This unhealthy silence could not last. True to themselves, they constructed a new plan to unite their mothers without arousing suspicion.

When he was about to hang up, Henry said suddenly.

"By the way, Matt, you're right …"

"About what?"

"Our moms; their feelings, all that …"

"Are you talking about the Operation Lovebirds?"

"Yes. They love each other. I didn't think it possible, but finally it's true!"

"I know, Henry. I know my mom very well, she's always been an open book for me!"

"I'm talking about my mom, Matt. She loves Emma. She told me."

A long silence answered him, on the other side of the line. Matthew finally saw the outcome of his plan and their happy ending to all four. His heart was beating wildly. They could soon live together like a real family!

"Matt?"

"I'm here, Henry. I'm just so happy for us … It'll work, I know it. When we'll know what's going on, I swear it'll end well!"

"I'm sure now! … Thanks, Matt … Thanks for making me believe in this fling …"

 

xxx

 

Discouraged by her unsuccessful research, Emma had returned earlier than usual tonight and was lying on her bed. She was staring at the ceiling, immobile for long minutes. Matthew took advantage of this moment of respite to ask her to take him to the park, pretending that it had been a long time since they had gone out for a walk together. Unwilling to have fun but not wanting to give her son the impression that she was neglecting him, she accepted the walk.

While Emma was getting ready, he discreetly texted his brother.

~  _We're leaving. Meet us at the castle in 10 min!_

As soon as the text was received, Henry went down to find his mother in the kitchen, busy preparing dinner.

"Mom, can we go to the park, please?" Henry asked with a plaintive voice.

"At this hour? Henry, it's not reasonable, I'm cooking …"

"Moooom, please … It's been a long time since we walked together and I gone round in circles all day in my room. I really can't stand it anymore …"

He could not fail. It was now or never. Matthew and he had agreed on a plan and he could not afford to flop. So he did not hesitate to show big imploring eyes and begged her once more.

"Come on, please, the weather is nice, I'd like to play at the castle and see the sunset. And when we get back, I'll help you finish preparing dinner …"

Regina sighed with a small, tender smile. He looked so much like Emma when he did this look that she did not find the strength to resist him.

"Okay, fine. Go, get a jacket though, little knave!"

Grinning like the Cheshire cat, the boy went up to his room to get his clothes and texted Matthew.

~  _Coming! See ya!_

 

xxx

 

Following carefully their plan, and deliberately omitting to report the presence of the other woman, the two children had urged their mothers to wait for them on the bench facing the castle, while they themselves were heading for the wooden construction.

"Go on, mom … I think you both need to talk …" Henry had kindly said, pushing Regina to continue walking towards the bench.

She did not understand right away what her son meant. And, lost in thought, she had not noticed the silhouette sitting on the bench.

Hearing steps behind her, Emma turned suddenly. For the first time in days, their eyes met again. Their hearts started racing immediately, and the two women remained frozen. Only then did they understand the trap that had been set for them.

"I should have known …" Regina grumbled for form's sake.

She had to keep up appearances and make believe to Emma that her presence bothered her. But she did not succeed, and her lips stretched into a sincere smile, as though moved by their own will.

"Hi, Regina." Emma said shyly. "I wasn't aware of anything, I assure you …"

"I know, Emma, don't worry … We should know now that our sons wouldn't let go of this!"

And, tired of having to struggle, Regina sighed and sat on the bench beside Emma.

Seeing that their mothers had found each others, the boys ran and stood in front of the bench, legs apart and arms crossed. Henry spoke first, definitely determined to fight for his moms to reconcile.

"Fine. Moms, we know that something is wrong between you. We don't know what, but we're feeling that it's not the same between you two, and … between us four, consequently. So, we'll give you the time it'll take, but you will talk! We'll be right there, in the castle, take your time. And we're not leaving until you have cleared the air! So here we are!"

Matthew did not add anything, but his vigorous nods signified his agreement. The two women did not know what attitude to adopt, both embarrassed to receive an order from children, but finally relieved to be able to talk to each other again.

Whereupon, the boys went to the nearby wooden castle, where they pretended to play, to observe their mothers discreetly.

 

xxx

 

"It what they're saying true? Is there discomfort between us?" Regina asked with a falsely naive tone.

"Regina … Are you kidding me?" Replied Emma, smiling and knowing that the brunette was not ingenuous.

"Listen, Emma. I … I regret what I told you the other morning. I was probably a little brutal in what I said and I feel bad. There we are, the discomfort is over, good evening Miss Swan." She concluded, getting up quickly.

Emma was not done, she could not let Regina go so fast, so she gently took her hand and incited her to sit down again. This simple touch awoke the fervor of the brunette. A firework exploded in her heart, and she could not resist the blonde who was looking at her with beautiful bright eyes. She was so gorgeous … The late day light in her hair made them shine like a golden halo. She was going to succumb, she knew it. But it was so good to get lost in those loving eyes …

Regina sat down again, her hand still in Emma's. She had to remove it. Now. She only had to pull … But she could not.

"Regina … I'm not fooled." Emma replied with a smirk.

"What do you mean?"

"You're uncomfortable because you're feeling something for me. I'm not full of myself to the point of believing myself irresistible, but I know how you feel. I know because I feel that, too …"

"Emma … I can't, you have to understand …"

Their trembling eyes were searching and devouring each other. Regina's voice said no, but her whole being said yes. Emma felt this ambiguity but still did not understand it. She wanted to make her feel that she was there, that she would always be there. So she tried to reassure her as much as she could and gently stroked the back of Regina's hand, which were shaking almost imperceptibly. Unable to resist any longer, the brunette tenderly tightened her hand and their fingers intertwined instinctively.

"I'd like to understand so much, Regina. How can I understand what happens if you do not tell me anything?"

Their faces were coming dangerously close to each other, irresistibly attracted.

"Oh Emma … if you only knew, I would like to tell you so much, I would really like you to know everything …"

"You just have to trust me. Do you trust me?"

Their lips were only a few inches apart now. They could feel the warmth of each other's breath on their mouths.

"Yes, I trust you." She answered without hesitation.

"Now, trust yourself. You can do it."

"I really can't do it"

"Yes, you can." She replied encouragingly, her green eyes probing the brown ones.

*This mouth … These tempting lips … God, this woman is so beautiful … * Thought Regina, who was starting to succumb.

She should not do that, she should not kiss her again … If she did it, she would reach the point of no return, she knew it. But against her will, she heard herself pronounce.

"Emma … I lied to you. I don't regret our kiss … really not."

An inch or two. Just that. It would take just a little move to make their lips meet again. If Regina could not tell Emma everything yet, so it be. But at least she was going to show her. She was going to put into that kiss everything she can not tell her. She was going to show her how much she loved her. So she approached the lips of the blonde and crushed her own with the force of despair.

A giant firework blazed in their hearts. In an instant, Emma was reassured about Regina's feelings. She probably would not know what she was hiding from her right away. But one thing could not be concealed by the brunette: the feelings she felt for Emma at this moment. Their gestures had never been so tender and loving.

Emma was happy as if she were floating above the ground, she was finally hugging Regina, without this embrace being caused by alcohol, fatigue, or anything else. The passion Regina put in that kiss hit the blonde and she felt she wanted her as much as she wanted Regina. And their embrace became even more amorous … even more desperate.

Emma was feeling that this passionate kiss meant more than just reconciliation. He tacitly signed the beginning of something else.

Completely abandoned in the loving arms of the blonde, Regina could not fight, and could not make the least movement to pull away. Her arms seemed to act autonomously and languidly caressed the back dressed in red leather. Her mind obsess over her lady-love, she gradually abandoned all scruple and allowed herself to be invaded by the gentle kisses of the blonde.

One day she would have the strength to tell him everything. But not today. Today, she did not even have the strength to resist the overwhelming sensations of a simple kiss. Gold and her mother can go to hell! They were very far at this moment, and nothing could move Regina away from the burning lips of her Emma who was hugging her in a grip as desperate as passionate.

They separated only to catch their breath and put their foreheads against each other, lost in each other's eyes.

"See, now I believe you!" Smiled Emma.

"Emma, I …" Hesitated the brunette. "You know, now, don't you?"

Emma nodded. Of course she knew. She could not doubt for a moment Regina's feelings for her. This sentence warmed her heart, but she dreaded a 'but' that soon arrived.

"… but that doesn't mean that we'll be able to continue … I care so much about you to risk losing you …"

"You'll never lose me, Regina, I'll always be here …" She replied, incomprehension in her eyes.

"One day, I'll tell you everything, I promise …"

"I'll wait until you're ready … I'll be waiting for you, Regina."

"I'm sorry, Emma." She concluded, burying her head against her partner's neck.

 

xxx

 

By mutual agreement, they offered their children a quick summary of the situation with just the essential: the reconciliation. They did not talk to them about their feelings. They limited themselves to the fact that everything was better between them, and that they will continue to see each other. The children did not dare to ask questions about the future of their couple. They accepted this reconciliation, which they presented as only friendly.

But they were not fooled, they did not miss anything. Hidden in their castle, they had seen everything from the discussion. In front of the passionate kiss between their mothers, they had smiled at each other with a winning air. No doubt it would take time for them to talk to their sons, so they did not rush them, too happy to attend, at least, at their renewed friendship.


End file.
